Deal with the devil
by Alanciel
Summary: Firmar un contrato diseñado con Cartman era el error mas grande que pudo concebir, claro que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo hizo, pero mas allá de todo eso, ¿que tan alto era el precio por matar a alguien, que tanto debía pagar por su libertad? bastante... pero no demasiado. (Kenman o Keneric o como sea xD y Style eventualmente. M because shit happens c:)
1. contrato

bueno, digamos que este es mi primer Fic, al menos de esta pareja claro. Como siempre hay que aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y en fin, es bastante largo, no me retrasaré, ya lo tengo casi terminado así que pues no hay que temer que quede inconcluso a menos que alguna catástrofe surja y todo lo escrito desaparezca xD, ojala que no... en fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y si, se que no es una pareja convencional pero bue xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **CONTRATO**

-oh vamos, has sacado a pasear a una de tus putas- entre abrió los ojos sumido en placer, la familiar voz le apartó por un momento del éxtasis que le invadía, una marca roja surcaba su brazo derecho junto a una serie de diminutos agujeros rodeados de sangre levemente seca mezclada a su vez con la sustancia recién inyectada, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, y ni hablar del buen trabajo que la chica frente a él hacia.

-¿que?- se detuvo para hablar, limpió su boca sin delicadeza alguna corriendo un poco el carmín que decoraba sus labios, una clara expresión de indignación se dibujó en su rostro

-vaya, si es una puta cara, ¿tu chulo te cuida bien linda?- aun no procesaba del todo la situación, todo corría de forma lenta, de forma surreal, al menos recordaba que la chica no era una puta, no le había tenido que pagar …¿o si?

-Kenneth, ¿no dirás nada?- oír su nombre le obligó a intentar recobrar el sentido, sacudió su cabeza como buscando la sintonía correcta en la radio

-¿y si hablas menos y chupas mas linda?, haz que valga lo que pagó- la vista se volvió más lúcida, Cartman se encontraba allí de pie, en la puerta, recordaba haberle llamado pero no recordaba hace cuanto

-dios Kenneth, di algo- suspiro conectando cavos, reproduciendo los insultos de Cartman

-Cartman…- intentó articular

-tu puta habla mucho Kenny…- de la nada la chica se puso de pie, asesto una cachetada a lo primero que vio, Kenny…

-¡aw!, joder pero...- al menos había servido para hacerlo volver en sí. Vio como…vaya, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre… en fin, vio como ella salía pero no sin antes enviar tanto odio como pudo hacia Cartman, una sonrisa se dibujó en él… dios, ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo había llamado.

-pf, la puta se enojo, mira, dejó su pequeña y fea mano marcada en tu cachete- subió su cremallera mientras su "amigo" inspeccionaba el entorno, mirando con desagrado las jeringas y algunos condones recién usados- que asco Kenny, te tomas tu papel del gueto muy en serio- obvio desagrado surcaban las palabras, Kenny sonrió ante la interesada mirada de Cartman a su brazo

-gracias Cartman-

-avísame a la próxima, no es como que me interese ver como te la chupan-

-¿seguro?-

-seguro-tomó asiento, una vieja silla de plástico en tan mal estado cómo era posible, se acercó a Kenny -¿y bien?-

-¿que?- se echó sobre la cama, sintiendo como los efectos empezaban a irse, fastidiado por pensar en ese asqueroso vacío que seguiría a continuación

-me llamaste Kenny, supongo que no era solo para ver … eso-trató de recordar

-ah…- las palabras que había practicado constantemente mientras la aguja se hundía en sus corroídas venas volvieron a él, suspiro, tenía que hacerlo antes de que el efecto acabara -necesito tu ayuda Cartman-

-eso es bastante raro-

-lo se-

-¿de que se trata?-

-necesito… que termines con alguien por mi-

-lo siento Kenny, mis días de asistente de cupido aca…-

-no me refiero a eso culon-

-¡joder, entonces deja de ser tan ambiguo bolsa de mierda!-

-matar a alguien- la expresión de Cartman se contorsiono en sorpresa,sip, definitivamente estaba sorprendido, todo permaneció en silencio por un momento -...a mi madre- continuó al no ver respuesta de su amigo, sus cejas se elevaron aún más, dios, por poco y habrían tomado vuelo

-espera, tengo que anotar esto , creo que es lo mas enfermo que me han pedido hacer- sacó su celular

-es enserio gordo- cerro sus ojos, el efecto se desvanecía, cierta sensación empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo

-ve a jugarle bromas a tu puta madre Kenny, ni siquiera es gracioso- no le veía, pero había cierto enojo en su voz, curioso...

-dios, vete a la mierda culón- sus manos empezaron a temblar, trato de recordar los lugares donde probablemente tenía más

-¿entonces?- el tono de Cartman se relajó tras un largo silencio

-¿lo haras?- se concentró en la conversación, necesitaba salir de ahí...

-cuando dejes de ser pobre Kenny- sonrió ante el comentario, estaba más que seguro de que Cartman era consciente de su estado, un suspiro escapó, entintado con temblores

-joder con el gordo de mierda…-

-¡no estoy gordo Kenny!- la frase cliché del castaño hizo que su sonrisa se expandiera… de alguna forma era realmente necesario tenerle cerca en ese preciso momento, se levantó evitando mirar alrededor

-como sea, vamos a hablar a otro lugar-

* * *

-¿por que?- y aquí venía… suspiro hundiéndose en la incómoda silla de madera

-no me creerías- una leve voluta de vapor se perdió en el aire, South Park estaba más frío de lo normal, gran parte del lago estaba congelado.

-¿qué recibiré a cambio?-

-¿que quieres?-

-diez millones de dólares- resopló ante lo que parecía una broma

-¿aun sigues con esa estupidez?-

-lo tomas o lo dejas- la cual al parecer no era una.

-esta bien-

-¿y como coño conseguirá diez millones de dólares un pobre como tu?-

-no de forma legal tengo que admitir-

-esta bien, un crimen por otro crimen-

-bien-

* * *

-ahora dime- Cartman termino de firmar el papel que hacía unos minutos escribía apuradamente

-¿el que?- empezó a nevar, tal vez debía volver a casa

-el por que, ya tenemos un contrato y mira… ahí dice que me debes decir el porqué- señaló un punto del montón de mierda escrita en la hoja de cuaderno

-puto gordo - susurro

-¿que?-

-nada- sonrió cerrando los ojos, recostandose descuidadamente, sintiendo como la nieve se reducía a agua en cuanto le tocaba

-¿y…?- dios que fastidio con el gordo

-no me creerás culón, solo dejalo ir-

-mi historial no es el más limpio de todos Kenny, pero toda la mierda que hago tiene un porque tras de sí, necesito saber el porqué - suspiro en respuesta

-¿que importa? ya hay un contrato, la mataras aun sin una razón-

-si te fijas bien…- sintió el papel golpear contra su cara, abrió sus ojos fastidiado viendo como este señalaba un párrafo en particular

-dios- gruñó exasperado

-eso te pasa por no leer la mierda que aceptas, ¿acaso no aprendiste nada de la rata judia?- tomó el papel leyendo rápidamente, básicamente si no le decía el por qué no la mataría, joder, solo a él firmaría un papel escrito por ese imbécil, ¿pero qué coño estaba pensando?

-eres un hijo de puta Cartman-

-creí que ya habíamos solucionado ese tema Kenny-

-no es literal culón, joder, vete a la mierda- presiono el papel contra Cartman, se levantó, había sido un error pedirle ayuda al culón, después de todo era Cartman, confiar en él era confiar en el diablo mismo, incluso peor

-entonces tendrás que pagar la multa del contrato la cual es veinte veces el precio acordado- volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la banca

-¿que?- pregunto incrédulo ¿era enserio?

-tal vez debería llevarlo a un juzgado…- sonrió, dios odiaba esa sonrisa con su alma, y más si era dirigida hacia el

-Cartman, es un contrato para asesinar a alguien-

-peor para ti Kenny- su sonrisa se expandió, como odiaba a ese gordo de mierda

-serás hijo de…-

-Ken-

-joder, esta bien- se rindió, volvió a tomar asiento

-sorpréndeme-

-no puedo morir-

-Kenny, diez millones veinte veces son doscientos millo…-

-dije que no me creerías gordo de mierda-

-si esperas contarme cualquier babosada y poner esa excusa marica…- suspiró exageradamente, ni siquiera entendía porque lo estaba intentando, después de todo ya lo había intentado tantas veces… ya había intentado tantas cosas … en fin, no perdía nada intentándolo una última vez.

-¡joder Cartman, ¿como crees que escape del vacío cuando tu bicho de mierda nos envió ahí?!- los ojos marron trataron de procesar la frase, probablemente rebuscando entre sus recuerdos...

-¿como?- continuó

-dios, me suicide y volví a este lugar… bueno a mi casa, como sea- volvió a su postura inicial, rendido, esperando algún insulto de vuelta

-osea que, por más que mueras siempre revives de alguna forma-el gordo lo estaba considerando, bastante amable de su parte

-así es-

-¡me cago en lo que sea que te estes metiendo Kenny!-

-¡no me he metido nada!…- reflexiono un poco ante la incrédula expresión de Cartman- bueno… un poco… ¡pero eso no implica que este drogado ahora!-

-si toda esa mierda es verdad, ¿que tiene que ver con tu madre?-

-hace poco descubrí que ella es quien me devuelve a la vida, cuando muero me vuelve a parir, crezco en cuestión de horas-

-que es, ¿Heroína, cocaína?, no, muy caras para ti , ¿es cr...- ¿que mierda hacía tratando de explicar algo a ese gordo de mierda?, simplemente iría a casa, de todos modos ya estaba empezando a nevar demasiado

-vete a la mierda Cartman-

-ok ok, digamos que te creo- su amigo se levantó, ahora caminaba tras él

-gracias-

-si tienes tal … "don", ¿por qué querrías dejarlo ir?- arrugó y guardó el improvisado contrato en uno de sus bolsillos

-luego terminaré conmigo- se encogió ante la sentencia, sintió ese pequeño golpe en su pecho cuando las cosas llegan de repente, no le importo medir sus palabras más de lo necesario

-¿te suicidaras?- vaya tacto el del gordo de mierda

-se podría decir así- suspiro

-¿por qué?, digo, tu vida es una porquería , tu madre es una inutil, tu padre un alcohólico, tu hermano un drogadicto de mierda y tu hermana es víctima de bullying, dios, son como ratas, espantas a una y vienen tres más… en fin, mi punto es ...- cada enunciado cayó sobre él como una piedra, definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

-¿tengo que?- interrumpió, las palabras destilaban un fuerte nivel de fastidio

-¿que?- parpadeo estúpidamente, como si no entendiera el porqué de la nada Kenny se había enojado

-¿pusiste alguna mierda en el contrato que me obligue a responder?-

-no soy adivino Kenny- miro confundido

-entonces vete a la mierda Cartman-

-no sin mis diez millones Ken- se detuvo, habían llegado a la casa de Cartman, Kenny continuó su camino.

-pudrete gordo- dijo lo suficiente alto como para que le escuchara

-¡recuerda, tenemos un contrato Kenny!- suspiro, ¿que había hecho?...

* * *

Y eso fue todo... si ya se, es una pareja poco común , iba por ahí leyendo cosas hasta que me tope con esta pareja y no pude evitar hacer algo al respecto xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y en fin, déjenme saber si desean un siguiente capitulo :).


	2. plan

**CAPITULO 2**

 **"PLAN"**

 _-hola calabacín-_

-hola ma-

 _-verás, creo que estaré fuera por un tiempo…-_

-¿ah? ¡pero me prometiste que...-

 _-lo se lo se Eric, pero estoy atada de manos ahora mismo…-_

-no literal... ¿verdad?-

 _-ow…-_

-¡no te rias ma no es gracioso!-

 _-ya sabes donde esta la tarjeta para casos como estos calabacín-_

-pero maaa, tu dijiste que…-

 _-tengo que colgar, te quie…-_

-¿ma? ¡¿mama?!... joder-

* * *

-¿te imaginas? robó un millón y simplemente desapareció- habían puesto la tv mientras la partida cargaba, pasaban por las noticias los detalles sobre un robo llevado a cabo horas antes.

-¿celoso judío?-Cartman se encontraba sentado en el mueble, Stan y Kyle en el suelo, el solo les observaba jugar la nueva entrega del resident evil.

-callate la boca culo gordo- volvieron a la pantalla de la consola

-chupa mis bolas Kahl-

-ya parenla, ¿no se pueden limitar solo a ver la puta pantalla? jesús- Stan interrumpió, aun enojado porque le había tocado ser la chica.

-tal vez cuando el gordo se vaya a la mierda-

-tal vez cuando el judio de mierda se vaya a un campo de concentración-

-¡hey!-

-por cierto, no he visto a Kenny desde antes de ayer, no ha ido al colegio desde entonces- el único no interesado en la pelea trato de cambiar de tema

-tal vez deberíamos visitarlo-

-tal vez deberían dejar de ser tan maricas- Cartman se levantó -me largo, judío de mierda, hippie- y se fue, tanteo entre sus bolsillos en busca del estúpido contrato, aun le parecía todo una broma, bastante grande, pero algo le estaba picando después de haber visto la noticia, si su sospecha era real entonces el pobre estaba hablando en serio.

-dios odio a ese culon- escucho antes de salir

* * *

-¿esta Kenny?- a veces no podía distinguir si lo que sea que cubría la cara de esa niña era suciedad o morados, no es como que le importase, simplemente era curioso.

-...esta… algo indispuesto- agacho su cabeza, probablemente notando la creciente curiosidad de cartman por la mancha al costado de su rostro, peligrosamente cerca de su cien

-niña, ¿porque no vas al parque o algo?- la niña dudo, Cartman suspiro exasperado sacando dinero, definitivamente los pobres no entendían con palabras- toma veinte y vuelves en una hora, si te siguen solo golpea fuerte-

-¡esta bien!- entró por un momento cerrando la puerta justo en la cara de Cartman, resopló fastidiado escuchando como la pequeña, aunque no por más de dos o tres años, se movía por la casa, salió, le sonrio dejando la puerta abierta para él y se dirigió al parque, no pudo evitar pensar hacía cuánto no le habían comprado ropa a esa niña, dios, que mal vestía.

atravesó la pequeña sala, el panorama de siempre, latas de cerveza vacías, basura y… en fin, era desagradable, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kenny esperando un escenario diferente al de hacía unos días

-joder Kenny, no sabía que eso de "reventar a golpes" podía llegar a ser tan literal- su amigo se encontraba en un estado deplorable, se encontraba recostado mirando al techo, miro hacia Cartman o al menos hasta donde los morados e hinchados ojos le permitían. suspiro apartando con cuidado las jeringuillas que había usado hacía una media hora

-pudrete Cartman- era curioso como el gordo siempre llegaba cuando la magia se empezaba a ir, no podía quejarse por ello en realidad.

-si alguno de esos contemporáneos amarillistas y maricas te vieran harían una exposición entera de ti… dios, ¿esa hinchazón es normal?- sintió una mano tocando parte de su cara, no se inmuto, simplemente se limitó a mirar al techo sonriendo un poco ante la broma

-saca una foto si tanto te excita culón- la mano se apartó como si acabara de tocar fuego

-sip, creo que lo haré- cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto, realmente no le hubiese importado quedarse dormido en ese momento, se sentía cómodo de alguna extraña manera

-¿quieres algo?- aun sin verle estaba consciente de la escrutadora mirada de Cartman

-vi las noticias- se movió sobre sí para dar la espalda a Cartman, gordo de mierda, a veces no entendía como podía conectar ciertas cosas, en ocasiones pensaba que era un genio o alguna cosa así, pero a en otras actuaba tan infantil y estúpido, definitivamente era ese tipo de personas totalmente impredecibles al final del dia.

-¿que noticia?-

-el robo, un millon de dolares-

-¿que te hace pensar que fui yo?- hubo un breve momento de silencio, probablemente Cartman le estaba estudiando, no le gustaba, pero a la vez se sentía bien tener toda la atención de alguien, para variar.

-no lo se, solo curiosidad infundada supongo- hablo despacio, controladamente , como si tratase de calmar a una fiera moribunda, dios, cuantas tuercas habían de estar girando en esa retorcida cabeza ahora mismo.

-me lo quitaron- no midió sus palabras, no es como que le importara guardar o no ese tipo de información, de todos modos ese dinero iría para a él en algún momento.

-eso explica mucho-

-vuelve otro dia Cartman, y hazme el grandisimo favor de evitar que Kyle y Stan se enteren-

-¿quien fue?- joder, ¿por qué no simplemente se podía ir y ya?, suspiro

-Cartman, no me hagas sentir mas patetico de lo que ya me siento ahorita con tus preguntas maricas-

-¿tu hermano?- no pensaba responder -¿tu madre?- viró hacia su "amigo" fastidiado, se sentó sobre la cama justo al lado de Cartman, se iba a poner de pie para guiarle a la puerta pero una fuerte mano le jaló de vuelta a su lugar, varios de los hematomas sufrieron por la caída, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, la droga ya no estaba haciendo efecto para nada -tu padre entonces…- una corriente fría trazó su espalda al escucharle, Cartman sonrió satisfecho, una sonrisa fugaz debía decir -joder, no solo es alcohólico, es un hijo de las mil putas- y continuó con su actuación de buen amigo.

-hace unos seis o siete años, cuando estabas obsecionado con ese estupido parque de diversiones te toco pagar una compensación de catorce mil dólares por la muerte de un niño en esas porquerías de atracciones- empezó, apartó su brazo de la mano de Cartman

-recuerdo eso-

-ese niño era yo gordo estupido- miró hacia las jeringas, tal vez debería comprar algunas más,ya había rehusado bastante esa última

-Kenny, me acordaría de ese grandísimo detalle de haber sido así-

-como sea, todo el dinero se lo llevo el, no le vimos hasta varios meses después, esta vez supongo que tomará años antes de que vuelva, con algo de suerte incluso le cogerán con el dinero robado- observó la aguja con un leve hilo de sangre seca, la cuchara a medio quemar, suspiro

-un cáncer menos-

-y otro millón más por recolectar- empezó a recordar que ya no tenía más, no quería salir a comprar, pero quería evadirse un poco más del problema

-¿donde esta la puta de tu madre?- casi no ponía cuidado a Cartman para ese punto

-no en un prostíbulo seguro- atino al chiste fácil acercando su mano a una jeringa aparentemente llena, ¿había preparado dos dosis?

-¡joder Kenny!- Cartman le jalo bruscamente -¡ponme cuidado drogadicto de mierda!... ¿donde esta?- tomo el mentón del rubio obligándole a ver hacia el, dios, enserio se veía terrible

-… no lo se- desvió la mirada, seguro ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su hermana ahora mismo, no sabía de quien sentir más lástima, si de Kenny o esa niña

-¿tu hermano?- continuó, Kenny se soltó del agarre de Cartman bruscamente mirando hacia la ventana

-qué importa, ¿quién coño está tratando de tumbar la puta puerta?- probablemente su hermana siento perseguida por bullies de mierda…

-mierda- se levantó rápidamente, no es como que tuviese ganas de hacer la vida de Kenny más desagradable haciendo que golpearan a su hermana también

-¿cartman?-

Abrió la puerta, la pequeña entró tan rápido como pudo cerrando tras de sí.

-lo… siento… creo … que no ha pasado… ni una hora… ¿o si?- casi no podía hablar, seguro había corrido derecho hacia allí desde el parque , al menos era rápida

-me debes veinte niña- bromeo, en realidad no le importaba mucho, la niña se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el suelo, probablemente sintiéndose culpable por unos estupidos billetes, era bastante gracioso debía admitir

-lo siento… me los quitaron- claro que te los quitaron niña…

-quién fue, ¿otra vez esas niñas de noveno?, dios, juro que les voy a patear el culo hasta que... - escucho a Kenny tras él, la niña le miró casi horrorizada, al parecer aun no le había visto bien, los engranajes empezaron a correr en la zona menos buena del cerebro de Cartman

-perdón Ken, fue mi culpa, y ahora le debo veinte a tu amigo- se encogió aún más, dios, parecía una especie de animal pequeño hundiéndose del miedo, tenía que tener una foto de eso...

-¿de que habla?-pregunto Kenny incrédulo mientras Cartman sacaba una foto con su Iphone.

-dios Kenny, no seas dramatico, solo le di veinte para que estuviese afuera mientras hablábamos, se los quitaron, vino corriendo, fin de la historia- revisó la foto… muy tarde, la borró fastidiado, la niña le miraba curiosa por la reciente acción

-Karen, ve al cuarto de mama- volvio en si, miro de nuevo las heridas de su hermano, estaba preocupada, y por su puesto Kenny lo estaba por su hermana, eso era realmente interesante, obvio claramente, pero con cuestiones implícitas del interés de Cartman

-claro- corrió a la única otra habitación aparte de la de Kenny, se encerró en ella

-¿qué más quieres?- y la respuesta llegó, no pudo contener la sonrisa, sacó la arrugada hoja

-espera- empezó a buscar por el lugar un esfero, o lápiz o algo, dios ¿es que ni eso tenían?, encontro uno en una mesita, lo tomo y empezó a tachar y reescribir partes del contrato.

-¡¿que coño haces?!-

-no quiero diez millones, quiero veinte - levantó la hoja hacia Kenny

-¡no puedes alterar el contrato así como así gordo de mierda!- casi grito, claro que su garganta estaba bastante jodida por alguna razón así que lo único de grito que tenía era la intención

-es un pedazo de papel con la firma de un pobre en el, claro que puedo alterarlo Kenny- continuó con esa odiosa sonrisa en su cara, añadió algunos retoques más al contrato

-¡pero…- intentó acercarse, Cartman le detuvo con la mano izquierda mientras terminaba de escribir con la derecha

-shhh-

-dios, me cago en tu puta madre Cartman, olvídate del puto contrato, que importa matar a alguien si después me voy a dar un tiro- iba a abrir la puerta para echarle, pero para su mala suerte...

-eso también pensé yo, pero tras ver a tu linda hermana supe el por qué tantas molestias- le miró incrédulo ¿cómo podía llamar "amigo" a ese imbécil?

-pudrete Cartman- intento ir de nuevo hacia la puerta

-ya imagino los titulares…- se detuvo- "adolescente se suicida tras asesinar a su madre, hija menor de la difunta cae en profundo estado de depresión tras darse cuenta de que su hermano era un drogadicto de mierda y un asesino hijo de puta"- le observó incrédulo, la sonrisa se mantenía, dios cuánto lo odiaba.

-¿verme en la mierda te pone duro culón?, y yo que pense que solo sucedía con Kyle- camino hacia su habitación

-últimamente Kahl es realmente aburrido comparado contigo Ken- Cartman le siguió con la mirada

-solo lárgate ya, dices una palabra de esto a Stan o Kyle te quito las bolas- y eso fue todo antes de encerrarse, probablemente a usar esa otra dosis que había olvidado, no le importaba mucho en realidad, por más mierda que se metiese, por más mujeres con las que se acostara, siempre llegaba al colegio como si nada al otro dia. Probablemente ni Kyle o Stan estaban conscientes de toda la mierda que había pasado por la sangre de Kenny.

-como sea- estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta del otro dormitorio se abrió

-¿ya te vas?- la niña casi corrió hacia él, probablemente aún se sentía culpable por perder el dinero, Cartman sonrió, eso iba a ser interesante de ver, tal vez útil en un futuro cercano

-así es niña… toma- sacó otro billete

-¿eh?- lo tomó claramente sorprendida, dios, los pobres eran tan fáciles de… mover

-no los pierdas o me deberás cuarenta- salió al porche

-¡gracias!-

-y no le digas al marica de tu hermano o se pondrá a gritar, por toda esa sangre incluso diría que está en sus días-

-está bien- y se marchó, había sido una visita bastante productiva.

* * *

\- aún no ha venido Kenny y ya ha pasado una semana, si sigue así perderá los exámenes finales- era hora del almuerzo, Kyle, Stan y Cartman habían tomado la mesa de siempre

-me pasó los exámenes por el culo Kahl, y estoy seguro de que Kenny también- acomodaron sus bandejas, Kahl le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Cartman

-joder, eres la estupidez en persona, no te basta con estar pasado de peso, también eres un imbécil- y como siempre respondió al insulto a pesar de saber que Cartman no sería quien parase la discusión

-y tu eres un colorado de mierda, judio marica y para colmo tu puta madre y tu son de new Jersey, joder Kyle, solo te falta ser maricon y ya completas la medalla de escoria con patas-

-Cartman...- y Stan como siempre intentó detenerlos...

-Stan, tu novia esta en la mesa de alli, si vas a defender a tu puta al menos que la otra no te vea- señaló a Wendy,la expresión de Stan al procesar la frase fue realmente cómica

-joder, estás insoportable culón, ¿que te pasa?-

-no mucho Kahl, tal vez se me pego algo de tu arena vaginal-

-vete a la mierda Cartman, vamos Stan, este imbécil me esta arruinando el almuerzo- Kyle tomó su bandeja

-ok- Stan le siguió

-Kenny…- pero antes de que se fuesen Cartman aún tenía algo que decir

-¿has visto a Kenny?- Stan recuperar el interés, devolvió su bandeja a su jugar

-a mi no me ha querido recibir, solo sale su hermana diciendo que no está-

-porque solo le darás uno de tus discursos maricas Kyle y nadie quiere tus discursos maricas-dios, le encantaba enojar al judío

-culón, sigues así y te parto la cara-

-¿que pasa con Kenny?- Stan trato de mover la conversación antes de que se enfrascara de nuevo en otra discusión

-tiene VIH-

-¡¿que?!- ambos gritaron al unísono, fue un gran esfuerzo por parte de Cartman evitar siquiera sonreír ante las estúpidas expresiones del par de maricas

-podrían hacerlo un poco más fuerte, creo que la parte trasera de la cafetería no alcanzo a escuchar-

-perdon, ¿quien le...?- continuó Kyle

-dios Kahl, tan chismosa y puta como tu madre ¿no?- debía evitar extender la mentira tanto como pudiese, y que mejor forma que iniciando otra estúpida pelea

-solo habla culón antes de que te parta la puta cara-

-calma Kyle- a veces se preguntaba si Stan no se cansaba de interferir

-eso, calma a tu perra Stan, esa arena se está moviendo bastante ahí adentro-

* * *

-parece que está de moda verse como mierda- Kenny levantó la mirada de su viejo PSP para contemplar el amoratado ojo de Cartman, por otro lado los morados, las marcas de agujas y la sangre que solo hacía un día estaban carcomiendo la piel de Kenny habían desaparecido totalmente.

-calla estúpido pobre- respondió sentándose a su lado

-¿que le hiciste esta vez a Kyle?- preguntó distraído en el RPG, no tenía idea de cual era pero parecía interesante

-solo le hablé de lo chismosa y puta que era su madre- Kenny sonrió en respuesta -ah, y les dije una estupida mentira, supongo que no se acercaran en un rato- y por fin pauso el juego para verle

-¿qué les dijiste?-

-que tenías sida- suspiro volviendo la vista a su PSP

-El sida pasó de moda gordo-

-lo sé Kenny, lo sé desde hace siete putos años, dios que asco me da la gente con su estupido cancer-

-¿entonces?-

-que eres pobre Kenny, un pobre con VIH es incurable-

-jódete culón-

-¿donde esta tu mama?

-¿preguntaras eso cada vez que vengas?-

-por supuesto, si se muere antes de que yo me ocupe de ella no tendre mis veinte millones-

-pues ojala sea asi-

-¿dónde está?-

-en su cuarto, está bastante jodida por papa- Cartman le estudió por un momento, no se veía tan mierda como hace algunos días, a pesar de ello lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aun seguía afectado, al menos un poco

-ni siquiera se porque sigues llamando papá a ese borracho de mierda- le observó, se detuvo por un momento dejando pasar su turno de ataque, sip, aún le afectaba, dios, era tan transparente, Cartman sonrió al ver cómo retomaba la partida

-no lo sé, costumbre supongo-

* * *

 _-siete robos en lugares aleatorios de todo el país casi consecutivamente , más de diez millones de dólares en dos semana, la policía aún continúa la búsqueda de los culpables. Se cree que se puede tratar de un grupo de personas de los estados del sur, mientras tanto hablamos con expertos quienes afirman …-_

-quien sea esa gente, debe estar nadando en dinero- escucho al judío decir más para sí mismo, había venido a sacarle fotocopias a algunas guías que habían dejado, no estaba seguro de si las iba a resolver pero al menos tenía que intentarlo

-puedes apostar por ello judío- respondió metiendo las fotocopias a su maleta

-¿que?-

-hablamos luego Kahl-

-espera, ¿has visto a Kenny?, sigue sin asistir...- se detuvo ante la puerta, tal vez lo del Sida no serviría más… en fin, eventualmente se tenían que dar cuenta, no eran tan idiotas

-esta jodido como la mierda, no quiere ver a nadie, yo de ti no iría, es realmente deprimente-

-tal vez deberíamos hacer algo…-

-solo mantente lejos judío-

-pero…-

-voy a casa-

* * *

No podía dormir, o no totalmente, la actitud del gordo, la ausencia de Kenny por ya casi dos semanas… tomó su teléfono y marcó a su más confiable amigo

-Stan-

 _-¿si?-_

-soy Kyle-

 _-¿enserio? por un momento pensé que era Trump-_

-Stan, esto es importante-

 _-joder Kyle, son las doce-_

-creo que Cartman está planeando algo-

 _-Cartman siempre está planeando algo Kyle, que importa-_

-creo que es algo grande Stan, joder, si fuese tu estupida novia seguro me pondrías cuidado-

 _-eso sono muy gay Kyle-_

-como sea, estoy casi seguro de que Kenny no tiene VIH Stan-

- _vamos , solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo la madre de Cartman podría ser más puta que el-_

-Stan...-

 _-ok ok,¿a qué vienen las teorías conspiracionistas a las doce de la noche?, ¿pesadillas?-_

-si fueras alguien más te mandaría a la mierda -

 _-genial-_

 _silencio_

-¿Stan?... joder-

* * *

 _-¿si?-_

-Kenny-

 _-¿Cartman?, ¿tienes idea de la puta hora que es?-_

-si no la tuviera no llamaría pobre estupido-

 _-¿me has despertado a propósito hijo de…-_

-tengo algunas preguntas-

 _-con respecto a que-_

-esa mierda tuya-

 _-voy a colgar culon-_

-cuando te enamoras, y te mueres,¿ al resucitar conservas los sentimientos que tenías?,porque al final todo se reduce a recuerdos, los besos y esas maricadas, no es como que nunca las hubieras vivido con tu "nuevo cuerpo"-

 _-¿recuerdas aquella chica que me la chupo en un estacionamiento?-_

-yep-

 _-me contagio de sífilis y morí-_ proceso la información antes de partirse de risa

-¿enserio?...-

 _-enserio-_

-joder, que asco Kenny-

 _-¡para de reir puto gordo, no fue gracioso!-_

-¿entonces para que me lo cuentas si no es para reirme? zorra marica-

 _-luego terminamos, cuando regresé realmente no sentía nada especial por ella, es más, me daba asco-_

-no... te culpo-

 _-¡que pares de reir gordo de mierda!-_

-entonces…- trato de calmarse, era demasiado- perdon, entonces basicamente todos te importan una mierda, incluyendote por supuesto-

 _-no realmente-_

-¿como no?-

 _-los recuerdos son suficiente para… volverlos a apreciar a ustedes y a mi hermana por supuesto-_

-eso fue muy gay Kenny, jodidamente gay-

 _-colgare-_

-otra pregunta-

 _-dispara-_

-cada vez que... mueres y revives, a pesar de que hayas vivido algo antes, si lo haces de nuevo sera como tu primera vez ¿no?-

 _-de qué hablas gordo-_

-que cuando vuelves a nacer vuelves a vivir todo por primera vez, básicamente tu cuerpo es una puta virgen aun cuando te has cojido a medio South Park y te has metido mas mierda que Charlie Sheen y Lindsay Lohan juntos-

 _-no creo que eso sea posible, ya sabes, meterse tanta mierda-_

-oh, si que lo es, seguramente habrás muerto de sobredosis una que otra vez-

 _-...-_

-Kenny, eres un enfermo-

 _-¿qué harías si estuvieses en mi lugar?-_

-llorar-

 _-jódete gordo-_

-espera, no cuelgues-

 _-responde-_

-buscaría a ese alcohólico de mierda y le daría lo suyo supongo-

 _-¿aun enojado por ese millón?-_

-te volvio mierda Kenny-

 _-no era la primera vez culón… el y mi madre saben que puedo volver a nacer-_

-no jodas-

 _-¿que?-_

-tu papa te…-

 _-una familia disfuncional, drogas como cuestión del dia a dia, y un padre alcohólico, no es una combinación muy buena Cartman-_

-dios, pero que asco de vida tienes Kenny-

 _-gracias…-_

-disculpa, no quería…-

 _-¿te estas disculpando?-_

-no realmente, incluso tu miserable vida me hace sentir mal ¿sabes?-

 _-eso me fastidia de alguna manera-_

-si no quieres que te compadezca entonces deja de quejarte bolsa de mierda-

 _-esta bi…-_

-no, no esta bien imbecil, dios que marica eres Kenny-

 _-¿que coño te pasa, estas drogado?-_

-no me drogo a las dos de la mañana Kenny, no soy tu hermano… o tu-

 _-vete a la mierda culón-_

-¿por que quiere morir?-

-...-

-modifique el contrato, ahora me tienes que decir-

 _-¿modificaras esa porquería cada vez que quieras algo de mi?-_

-básicamente-

 _-adiós Cartman-_

-pero que lloron...¿Kenny?-

 _-...-_

-¡¿Kenny?!-

 _-...-_

-pobre de mierda-


	3. remordimiento

C:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **REMORDIMIENTO**

 _-ow… ammm, bueno soy Liane Cartman y estas llamando a mi celular, tal vez esté ocupada así que deja un mensaje despues del tono-_

-ma… dos putas semanas, dos jodidas semanas y aun no apareces…-

-...-

-¡¿donde coño estas?!... joder-

* * *

-creo que deberíamos ir a verle- dijo de la nada Kyle concentrado mayormente en apuntar bien

-no podemos Kyle, su hermana siempre pone alguna excusa marica, tal vez solo quiera estar solo-

-todo debe ser algun invento estúpido de Cartman, ¿y si le hizo algo a Kenny?- en la esquina superior izquierda se anunció la muerte de Stan, le miró divertido esperando por la reacción

\- ¡hey, no campees, eso es trampa!- suspiro,el respawn había sido absurdamente lejos del objetivo principal, Kyle sonrió-... no creo Kyle-

-¿por qué no crees?- pregunto mientras le rastreaba

-me cago en el puto sniper- le había disparado de nuevo, contuvo la risa -… no lo se, nunca nos ha hecho nada, me refiero al nivel de los Tenorman… o Token, o ese psicólogo que quedó viudo, supongo que nos tolera lo suficiente como para no… ¡joder Kyle!-

-perdon, pense que eras otro-

-otro mis pelotas Kyle, dios,shooters de mierda-

-¡hey, cuidado con el contro!-

-entonces, ¿quieres ir a verle?- pauso el juego

-quiero confirmar que Cartman no le haya hecho nada- dejo el mando a un lado, Stan se había sentado a su lado, estaba en el suelo hacía un momento

-entonces vamos, joder, putos campers, me enferman-

-si no puedes contra ellos, únete- bromeo apagando la consola

-me siento sucio Kyle, es como usar cheats, joder-

-oh vamos, no es tan fácil, hay que tener puntería, paciencia...-

-como sea, vamos…-

-llorón…-

* * *

-¿qué harás con todo esto?- ambos, Kenny y Cartman miraban hacia la enorme bolsa negra llena de efectivo

-gastarlo supongo-

-¿enserio Sherlock?... en que lo gastaras-

-¿que importa?, estarás muerto para entonces- se fastidio ante la frialdad de su "amigo", suspiró

-supongo... solo tres millones más -

-¿alguna vez has visto el cielo o el infierno?- le miro confundido, era una pregunta algo random para el momento

-más de una vez culon-

-entonces existen-

-creo que eso es mas que obvio, has visto al diablo varias veces y a dios una-

-cállate pobre-

-...-

-irás al infierno entonces-

-supongo-

-y te da igual-

-no lo se-

-¿aun no me responderás?-

-¿el que?-

-el por qué te quieres … "ir"-

-no se ni por qué preguntas gordo, tu mismo lo dijiste, mi vida es una mierda- su interés le halagaba, casi le hacía sentir que se preocupaba por él, pero todo era un acto como de costumbre

-has pasado por mucha porquería desde que éramos niños Kenny, ¿por que ahora?, estoy mas que seguro de que hay más-

-solo… estoy cansado-

-seguiré insistiendo- casi estuvo agradecido por escuchar aquello, sonrió

-haz lo que te plazca gordo-

-creo que ya se como proceder- le miro confundido

-¿con que?-

-con lo de tu madre estúpido, es de lo único que hablamos últimamente- y aquí la sonrisa se esfumó

-es verdad…-

-joder, perdón, ¿quieres que hablemos de la nueva temporada de my little pony? marica-

-no quiero escuchar tu plan o como sea, no quiero saber como lo harás- empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa

-¿donde vas?- Cartman le siguió

-mi cuarto, ya sabes donde esta la puerta culón-

-deberías aceptar que de alguna u otra forma tú serás quien mate a tu madre- la burla en su voz le fastidiaba

-no quiero hablar de eso Cartman, por favor- se detuvo pidiendo por algo de entendimiento a ese gordo de mierda

-yo solo soy el arma Kenny, tú serás quien apriete el gatillo- cosa que claramente no obtuvo

-eres una persona, puedes decidir no hacerlo- continuó, estaba cayendo en su juego o lo que fuese eso

-pero no difiere mucho pobre estúpido, lo único que cambia es que compartirás la culpa con alguien más, será un pecado en común- sonrió a la última parte

-"pecado en común", suena a nombre de peli porno, ya sabes, esas con trama… no se porque les ponen trama, a nadie...-

-tu mataras a esa mujer Kenny, yo solo soy un cómplice bastante… activo- y las crudas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad

-cállate culo gordo- continuó su camino hacia la habitación, sintió a Cartman jalarle por el hombro

-por lo general es Kyle quien actúa del puto pepe grillo pero… ¿estas cien por ciento seguro?- su mirada era indescifrable, no podía discernir entre donde terminaba la actuación y donde empezaba el real interés

-¿desde cuando te importa Cartman?-su expresión pasó de sorpresa a indignación, casi como si dijera "por que soy tu amigo ¿no es obvio?" pues no, no era obvio gordo de mierda, se alejó de Kenny

-me he estado preguntando muchas veces porque yo-

-porque eres un psicópata hijo de puta Cartman, por eso- camino hacia su cuarto

-tienes diecisiete millones escondidos en tu jardín y en lugar de contratar a algún profesional el cual no costaría ni una décima parte de lo que tienes ahí, esperas a que yo lo haga, ¿porque?- incluso el mismo se preguntaba eso, es más, incluso se preguntaba el por qué le había dicho nada desde un principio

Entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-¡hey, no me cierres la puerta en la cara pobre de mierda!- dios, odiaba cuando el imbécil de Kenny simplemente huía de la conversación

- _vete Cartman, la puerta está a tu derecha, cuando tenga los veinte te llamo-_ la voz se escuchaba algo rota, dañada incluso, golpeó sin delicadeza alguna

-Kenny, no soy una de tus putas, no me puedes echar así-

 _-...-_

-¡Kenny, te arrancaré las bolas si no abres ahora mismo!- maldito Kenneth, él tratando de ayudarlo como buena persona que era y el imbécil simplemente le daba la espalda….

 _-vete Cartman-_ y ahí de nuevo esa voz destrozada, más allá de la razón principal una segunda razón le hizo parar de golpear la puerta

-estas… ¿llorando?- no pudo evitar decirlo, realmente no podía concebir lo jodido que estaba su "amigo" ahora mismo, no podía hacer mucho, nunca fue bueno en ese tipo de situaciones cuando no había un interés de por medio…

 _-llamaré a alguien más-_ Cartman suspiro

-dios, que marica eres Kenny- atino al primer comentario que se le vino a la cabeza, no el más elocuente tenía que admitir, para nada elocuente

 _-jodete culón -_

-como sea, no llames a nadie...- se alejó de la puerta

 _-...gracias-_ aun lloraba, y había sido culpa de él… no le importaba realmente, simplemente era curioso. En fin, había mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por un estúpido pobre.

* * *

-¿que haces aquí gordo?- no había cerrado por completo la puerta cuando escucho a Kyle a su costado, venían a ver a Kenny...

-obras de caridad judío - bromeo dejando la puerta abierta, seguro ellos podrían hacerle sentir mejor, los maricas se entendían mejor entre sí después de todo

-¿Kenny esta?, Kyle y yo queremos verle- Stan miro hacia el interior del intento de casa

-se encerró en su cuarto, suerte con eso- se alejo, no le interesaba en absoluto seguir hablando de Kenny

-¿ya te vas culon?- alcanzó a escuchar de Kyle, se limitó a caminar, solo quería irse

-¿habrán discutido?-

-no se, parecía muy molesto- abrió la puerta -vamos- Stan le siguió

-¿kenny?-

-¡hey Kenny, somos Kyle y Stan!-

 _-¿qué hacen aquí?-_ siguieron la voz, tal como Cartman había dicho estaba encerrado en su habitación

-hombre, escuchamos lo de tu... enfermedad- Stan intento abrir la puerta, completamente cerrada, realmente no quería forzar nada, ni mucho menos Kyle, sida o no estaba mal de alguna manera

-lo del sida y eso, lo sentimos mucho Kenny- dijo Kyle

 _-claro...-_

tras ello simplemente se quedaron un rato hablando de estupideces, Kyle dejó sus apuntes de la semana, de alguna forma se sentía un poco mejor, al menos le habían alejando de su escape habitual por una tarde.

-en fin, ya es tarde, creo que nos vamos Ken- se habían sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta, Stan se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Kyle

-no, yo me quedaré un poco más- negó la ayuda de Stan recostandose en la puerta

-¿seguro?-

-hablamos mañana Stan-

-Ok, hasta luego Kenny-

 _-hasta luego Stan-_

-¿no dirás nada?- preguntó Kyle tras un largo silencio -no me iré Kenny- continuó -falta poco para los exámenes de final de periodo- sonrió ante el recordatorio, Kyle era tan… contrario a él

 _-sería lindo que ese fuese el mayor de mis problemas-_

-no creo que tengas sida- se sorprendió por un momento, sabía que se tendrían que dar cuenta eventualmente, no le molestaba en realidad, después de todo, todo era invento de ese gordo de mierda -¿que pasa en realidad?, ese gordo marica no quiere hablar y ya no se que hacer Kenny- silencio -tal vez debería traer un saco de dormir-

 _-no te pongas cómodo Kyle-_

-lo haré-

 _-¿por qué de la nada te preocupo tanto?-_ pregunto interesado, no le entendía realmente

-eres mi amigo- sonrió ante el comentario preguntandose que tan real era eso, estaba en un momento realmente tedioso,eran de esos momentos donde no crees a nadie, solo sientes que dicen lo que quieres escuchar, no necesitaba eso ahora mismo… claro que tampoco quería a alguien como Cartman, solo alguien que se quedara en silencio allí y ya, solo eso...-¿enserio Kenny?¿ni siquiera abrirás la puta puerta?-

- _solo… estoy aburrido Kyle-_ trato de ser sincero por centésima vez

-¿de que?-

 _-de todo-_ y trato de razonar el por qué por milésima vez

-no eres el único que se siente así Kenny- suspiro, seguro, todos en algún momento se aburrian de morir cada dia…

 _-no lo entiendes…-_ sabía que era en vano...

-esto de la adolescencia es una mierda Kenny, todos pasan por esa etapa tarde o temprano-

 _-pf-_ soltó una pequeña carcajada, que idiota era al pensar que le entendería, y el único que le había "creído" hasta el momento era precisamente Cartman, ese insensible hijo de puta, Dios sí que tenía sentido del humor.

-¿de que te ries?-

 _-a veces pienso que eres el único cuerdo en todo este pueblo de mierda-_

-gracias-

 _-pero en la vida real las cosas no se arreglan con el discurso de un niñito campirano-_

-¡hey!-

 _-perdón, mucho tiempo con Cartman-_ sonrió al recordar a Cartman decir algo similar no hacía mucho

-como sea, deberías ir mañana-

 _-tengo cosas que hacer-_ mintió

-no creo que lo que sea que vayas a hacer sea más importante que la escuela ¿acaso tu madre no te dice nada?- Kyle se puso de pie

 _-no la veo desde hace varios días-_

-ow… ¿y tu hermana? tampoco ha ido porque no hay nadie que la defienda de esos bullies de mierda- Kenny se levantó de inmediato

 _-pero… pensé que estaba yendo-_

-vaya, por fin abres la puerta-

-¿como sabes que no está yendo?-

-no la he visto desde hace varios días-

-pero esta mañana se fue…-

-¿seguro?-

-dios, soy una mierda, ¡¿Karen?!... ¡KAREN!-


	4. Fascinación

_c:_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **FASCINACIÓN**

 _-ow… ammm, bueno soy Liane Cartman y estas llamando a mi celular [...]-_

-el imbecil de mierda que te vendió como si fueses un puto pedazo de judío… ya casi le tengo ma, estoy cerca…-

-...-

-te sacaré de allí, lo juro…-

* * *

-¿qué haces aquí niña?- la pequeña hermana de Kenny se encontraba de pie frente a él, le miró de arriba a abajo, la misma ropa vieja, cabello desordenado… al menos los moretones no eran tan prominentes como antes, parecía que las magulladuras eran proporcionales al tiempo que pasaba con su padre...

-mmm… veras…- miraba al suelo con sus hombros encogidos y sus manos en los bolsillos, moviendo con algo de manía lo que sea que tuviese en ellos

-por eso no hay que darle nada a los pobres, siempre vienen por más, coño- se encogió más, dios, esa niña era fascinante, si caía en malas manos…

-no… en realidad… bueno...- ya entendía porque la actitud de Kenny hacia ella, era ese tipo de personas que inspiraban cierta sensación de algo efímero, corto, algo que de un momento a otro solo caería en pedazos sobre sí sin aviso alguno.

-deja de balbucear, es molesto-

-me quitaron los veinte…- cada vez agachaba más la cabeza, casi le surgió la curiosidad de hasta dónde llegaría

-esta bien, ya me debes cuarenta, ahora ve a donde tu hermano marica antes de que se ponga a llorar- intentó cerrar la puerta, la niña lo detuvo

-¡no!, espera…-

-joder- suspiro exasperado, tal vez si una rafaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte pasaba, esta se la llevaría consigo…. en fin, soñar no costaba nada

-ellas dicen que… si no les doy cincuenta para mañana... - tapo su rostro

-no me interesa niña, ve a decirle a tu hermano-

-no quiero molestarlo, se ve realmente triste, no quiero empeorar su estado…- su voz, se estaba empezando a romper

-¿y tu pu… y tu madre?- se maldijo a sí mismo por contener la mala palabra ¿quién era esa niña para hacerlo hablar correctamente?

-no... lo... se- las lágrimas se filtraron por las pequeñas manos

-ve a llorar a otro lugar, dios...-

-...perdón- se limpio apresuradamente, a pesar de ello las lágrimas seguían fluyendo

-como sea, ¿donde están?- pregunto rendido, quería que se fuese ya y si ayudarla era la forma más rápida...

-¿quien?-

-quienes te molestan, ¿dónde están ahora?-

-probablemente… en sus… casas… con sus familias- las últimas palabras fueron particularmente agrias, ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde coño estaba Kenny?

-¿sabes dónde viven?-

-n...no-

-no me estas ayudando niña-

-perdón-

-¿ni siquiera sus jodidos nombres?-

-bueno… puedo anotarlos pero… ellas mañana…- Cartman entro dejándola sola por un momento, volvió con un cuadernillo y lápiz, casi los boto sobre ella

-ya escuche muchos pobres quejándose por una semana entera, solo vete- escribía rápido

-esta bien- terminó haciendo una última revisión, las lágrimas se habían detenido. Si no fuese porque era pobre, y porque la mayoría de pobres eran estúpidos, casi hubiese creído que todo había sido un pequeño acto para conseguir algo de él.

-la lista-

-toma -

-y si le dices a tu hermano te llevaré yo mismo ante esas bullies-

-o… ok-

* * *

 _-se ha denunciado un caso grave de bullying que implica pornografia infantil, ya se ha detectado a la principal promovedora de esta actividad, al final de clases se hará una requisa la cual es obligatoria para todos ¿m'kay?…-_ bien, había funcionado, el era simplemente el mejor a la hora de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-bien, creo que no tendré que ver esa estupida pelicula con Wendy- Stan estaba de pie, su siguiente clase era en el salón de al lado pero aun así estaba ahí, probablemente por Kyle, dios, eran tan pero tan maricas

 _-...Se cree que las demás personas relacionadas podrían ser de igual manera de noveno grado pero hay que estar seguros ¿m'kay?-_

-joder, decido venir a la escuela y hacen una puta requisa - el pobre escupió las palabras con total fastidio, Cartman sonrió al tanto del porqué

-¿preocupado por que te encuentren drogas pobre?- bromeó recibiendo esa particular mirada de odio que le encantaba ver en Kenny, Kyle y Stan hablaban de sus estupideces, nada interesante, así que solo quedaba molestar al pobre

-podría esconderlas entre tus lonjas y nunca las encontrarían culón-

-ni siquiera estoy gordo pobre de mierda- una sonrisa se dibujó en el estúpido pobre

\- pf-

-tal vez deberías meterlas en tu culo, ahí SI que nunca las encontrarían… ¿ a donde vas?-

-al baño gordo estupido-

-¿sin lubricación ni nada?-

-¡que no me meteré nada por el culo tetas gordas!-

-¡no estoy gordo, coño!-

-como sea-

* * *

-¡hey!- Cartman había salido del salón tras Kenny quien simplemente pasaba de él

-...-

-¡Kenny!-

-...-

-¡pobre de mierda!-

-¿me vas a seguir todo el camino al baño?-

-el contrato, lo cambié-

-¿ahora que Cartman?-

-que ahora te faltan trece millones- entraron al baño

-vete a la mierda Cartman, serán veinte o nada-

-ayer tu hermana vino por mi ayuda porque su hermano es un inútil- Kenny giró sobre sí, por fin le miraba

-¿que?-

-que "the coon" es mejor que mysterion, Kenny- sonrió complacido por la sentencia

-¿qué quería?- preguntó incrédulo

-que la defendiera, ya sabes, de esas bullies porque su hermano era muy marica y le daba miedo-

-osea que lo de las de noveno…-

-oh vamos, era obvio ¿quien mas había hecho algo tan genial?-

-joder...- miro hacia el suelo, probablemente reflexionando sobre lo inútil que era, o al menos eso pensó Cartman por un momento

-y por eso ahora te faltan trece, porque la tuve que "proteger" en tu lugar, pobre-

-callate culón- frunció el ceño, dios, y le decían a él reina del drama

-y cuando te vayas dejaras a esa niñita sola- así que si se iba a poner emocional que al menos fuese por algo real

-¿a que viene de la nada todo eso Cartman?-

-la dejará totalmente sola porque también habrás matado a su madre _Kinny_ \- últimamente le gustaba presionar esa parte en particular, era muy … hijo de puta de su parte burlarse de la confianza que Kenny había dado exclusivamente a él, pero de alguna forma no podía evitarlo…

-no… ella ya no me necesita…-

-ayer te necesitaba, pero estabas muy ocupado nadando en tu propia mierda como para notarlo- Kenny suspiro, abrió su Anorak buscando entre los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta

-...-

-¿que haces?- había sacado un arma, reviso que tuviese munición, Cartman le observaba incrédulo, ¿quien coño llevaba un arma consigo al colegio?

-me voy a casa, no quería pasar por esa requisa de porquería de todos modos- quitó el seguro

-¡espera, que haces!- se acercó a paso rápido, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo

-que te den culon- las palabras fueron seguidas por un fuerte sonido, casi instantáneamente el cuerpo se desplomó sin vida impulsado por la fuerza de la bala atravesando el cráneo, las baldosas blancas del baño fueron contorneadas por hilos de sangre, Kenny yacía sin vida en medio de la bizarra escena.

-¡joder Kenny!- grito fastidiado, dios ¿que coño se había metido el imbécil ese?. Lle observó detenidamente, debía admitir que la escena era en extremo atractiva -¿acaso se sacó la pistola del culo?, coño, ¡sabía que escondía cosas ahí!- bromeó para sí mismo observando más a fondo-...ah no, puto anorak-

* * *

-¡hey culon!, ¿y Kenny?- al parecer Stan ya sae había ido así que solo quedaba Kyle, tomó asiento

-se murió...- "bromeo" pensando en que había dejado allí ese cuerpo sin vida, en fin, eventualmente lo encontrarían, con algo de suerte los dejarían ir rápido… suicidio y pornografia infantil en un solo dia, South Park estaba evolucionando.

-jodete Cartman- suspiro, era realmente complicado olvidar la escena, que fastidio con el pobre de mierda, ahora estaría pensando en ese estu´pido cadáver todo el dia… o hasta que algo más interesante pasase

-pf, se fue mas temprano, no quería pasar por la requisa de mierda-

-pero aún falta para ello, si apenas empezó el segundo periodo…-

-joder que pesado eres judío-

-y tú un imbécil Cartman, ¿que no te das cuenta de que tenemos que ayudarlo de alguna manera a volver en sí? ¡hoy ni siquiera le miro las tetas a Bebe!- señaló Kyle indignado como si eso fuese lo más natural en Kenny, Cartman le devolvió una mirada incrédula

-por que estan caidas Kahl, fijate bien- señaló a la rubia al otro lado del salón, estaba demasiado distraída con las demás chicas como para notarlo

-eres un marica Cartman, no están caídas, es sólo que son grandes...- replicó viéndola detenidamente

-enserio mira, incluso tiene una más baja que la otra-

-¡que no! ¿como se le van a caer a los quince?, solo hablas pura mierda Cartman-

-solo piensa, si se ven medio caídas con sostén deben ser más caídas sin el-

-...pero...- sonrió victorioso ante la expresión de duda de Kyle

-¿ves?-

-joder gordo, eres muy marica, vete más bien a tocarle el pito a tu primo -

-¡vete a la mierda rata judía!, ¡al menos yo no soy el que pasa el dia mirándole el culo a Stan!- para este punto empezaron a gritar, algo normal en ellos así que varios lo ignoraron

-¡¿que?!, ¡yo no le miro el culo a Stan puto culón!-

-¡aaah claro, y las tetas de Bebe no estan caidas!- y probablemente la rubia había escuchado eso

-¡hey!- gritó desde el otro lado del salon

-nada personal Bebe-

-como sea, cállate culón que el profe ya viene-

* * *

Al terminar las clases fue al baño por última vez, no hubo ningún alboroto durante el segundo periodo así que tal vez aun no le habían encontrado, a pesar de ello ya no había cuerpo ahí, mucho menos sangre o salpicaduras. Tras ello fue a casa de Kenny, si todo había sido una estúpida broma tenía al menos que devolverle algo. Tampoco estaba, ni la hermanita o la medio drogada madre tenían idea de que se había suicidado hacía unas horas antes, suspiro, definitivamente no envidiaba para nada a Kenny. Tomó su teléfono para una última llamada

-mas te vale contestar pobre de mierda-

 _-chupamela-_

-¡hey!-

 _-pero si no quieres solo deja un mensaje después del sonido, si eres Cartman, eres un marica-_

-mira pobre de mierda, si para mañana no has resucitado o lo que sea que hagas iré por todo mi dinero, ¡y no soy marica!... imbécil-

* * *

 _-mira pobre de mierda, si para mañana no has resucitado o lo que sea que hagas iré por todo mi dinero, ¡y no soy marica!... imbécil-_

-dios Cartman, me has hecho el dia- sonreía a su celular caminando hacia la cocina

-Ken…- la pequeña niña se encontraba en la sala, le siguió

-¿si Karen?-

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- Kenny sonrió, a veces se preguntaba qué haría sin ella

-sip, creo que si-

-ayer todas las chicas que me molestaban… se las llevaron a un reformatorio…-

-eso es bueno ¿no?- agacho la cabeza, tal vez se sentía algo culpable, tal vez feliz, realmente no podía decir, no levantó su rostro en absoluto

-si… incluso algunos niños dijeron haber sido "tocados"- Kenny abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ¿eso lo había inventado Cartman?

-¿en serio?- o tal vez tenía cierta parte de verdad

-sip…-

-¿entonces?- empezó a preparar café, para él y su mama

-pues… que creo que eso lo hizo tu amigo, el grandote que viene mucho- sonrió, "grandote", claro

-Cartman- sirvió dos tazas, empezó a tomar la suya

-umm, si…-

-¿y qué pasa?-

-el … ¿tiene novia?- en cuanto escuchó aquello realmente no pudo evitar que el café se fuese por el lugar equivocado, empezó a toser casi desenfrenadamente

-¡¿qué?!- dijo tras calmarse un poco

-amm… perdon supongo que sí- se empezó a alejar

-no… no tiene, creo-oh dios, se arrepentiría por eso, pero quién era él para decirle quien le tenía que gustar. Igual conociendo a su hermana como la conocía, seguramente lo guardaría solo para ella y nunca lo sacaría de su sistema, y aun si lo hacía Cartman era un marica así que probablemente la rechazaría

-¡¿en serio?!- sus ojos se iluminaron, era tan inocente…

-Karen…- aun así tenía que advertirle como buen hermano mayor que él era, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para ponerle atención

-no no, tengo que salir ¿me das dinero?-

-claro, toma-

-wo, ¿de donde has sacado tanto?-

-ammm… el gordo me lo dejo- mintió, ¿no pudo inventar algo más? joder, le acababa de dar más puntos

-no creo que sea gordo, es más bien fuertecito-

-si, doscientas cincuenta libras de pura fuerza, pf- bromeo, su hermana le frunció el ceño en respuesta

-igual es bastante amable-

-amm ...claro…- o tal vez debería dejarla creer eso, a veces es mejor ignorar la existencia de seres tan desagradables como Cartman….

-vengo mas tarde Ken- salió de la cocina casi corriendo hacia la entrada, al menos ya no tenía miedo de que saliera, esas estúpidas niñas de noveno ya no la molestarían mas

Tomó la taza de café para llevarla a su mama-¿ma?- no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontró paredes corroídas por humedad, un olor desagradable le inundó y observó el colchón y sábanas víctimas de la falta de un cenicero, todo estaba como siempre… suspiro dejando la taza de café en el vacío lugar.

Camino hacia su habitación mientras buscaba el numero de alguna chica, observó las pequeñas bolsitas con sustancias desconocidas, agujas, cucharas medio quemadas y una pipa que había comprado a un hippie de por ahí. Dios, la expresión de asco de Cartman cuando le vio con el aparatico de cristal, fue lo mejor de ese dia... en fin, estaba a punto de marcar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, era muy pronto para ser Karen, tal vez se le había quedado algo…

-dios, casi no abres pobre de mierda ¿te la estabas jalando o que? - pero para su infortunio era Cartman

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-ver que aun no te hayas dado un tiro Kenny- menuda mentira, seguro era por cualquier otra cosa menos eso

-me lo di ayer, en el baño, ¿no te acuerdas?-

-basura, te fuiste y ya, me vuelves a dejar hablando solo y te quito las bolas Kenny- suspiro, sacó su celular y buscó rápidamente el mensaje

 _-mira pobre de mierda, si para mañana no has resucitado[...]-_ Cartman miro confundido al reconocer su voz, Kenny sonrió ante la estúpida expresión

-me dejaste ese mensaje ayer, supongo que aun no olvidabas para ese momento-

-¿entonces cómo es que todo está en su lugar? ¿ no deberían seguir en el baño?-

-no lo se, siempre están cerca, incluso a veces estoy con ellas ya puestas para cuando despierto-

-creo que debería probar lo que sea que uses -

-vete a la mierda Cartman…-iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara del gordo pero este le detuvo, lo movió a un lado entrando sin permiso-¡hey, quien te dijo que podías pasar!-

-ya te dije, quiero probar- le miró sorprendido, Cartman se sentó en el sofá, no sin antes mover con desagrado algunas cosas

-¿que?- Cartman le miró, dios estaba hablando enserio

-pero nada de mierda barata Kenny, si voy a matar algunas neuronas que al menos sea con algo realmente bueno- se recostó, miro al techo chasqueando fastidiado la lengua al ver la humedad

-¿hablas enserio gordo?- volvió la vista a Kenny, aún había cierto desagrado en su expresión

-¿sabes donde conseguir?- Kenny sonrió, tanto por el desagrado de Cartman, como por la obvia pregunta

-claro que se donde conseguir Cartman, soy del gueto ¿recuerdas?- Cartman le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecho, casi estaba convencido de que había pensado algo como "que bien que conoces tu lugar pobre de mierda", incluso pensó que lo diría en voz alta

-como buen pobre que eres- o algo así

* * *

-Cartman no ha venido, dijo que vendría con Kenny- estaban en la habitación de Kyle, el en el pc y Stan leyendo alguna estúpida revista

-¿que importa? se está mejor sin el- paso la pagina

-supongo…- a pesar de ello de la nada bajo su revista, Kyle sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre el, decidió ignorarlo

-¿es verdad que… me miras él ...?- se detuvo de la nada, le miró de soslayo

-¿que?-

-ya sabes… lo que discutias con Cartman- Kyle proceso la información, conecto cabos, suspiró exageradamente -bueno, es que básicamente estaban gritando cuando discutían, y ya sabes, estoy en el salón de al lado... - culon de mierda, seguro lo había hecho a propósito

-dios…- susurró más para sí mismo, Stan se movió incómodo en su lugar

-realmente no me molestaría- ¿hablaba en serio?

-¿que coño? ¿no te molesta que te mire el culo todo el dia?-

-¿ah? no eso no, dios Kyle, me refiero a que… -se aclaró la garganta- ya sabes, seas del otro bando- ¿de verdad Stan le creía más a ese gordo de mierda que a su mejor amigo?

-¡no soy gay!- grito, agradeció profundamente que al menos su madre no estuviese en casa

-pues no precisamente gay, tal vez bi o pansexual, que se yo Kyle-

-¿es enserio Stan?- cada vez se enojaba más, si su mejor amigo lo estaba considerando…. ¿cuantos más lo estaban haciendo?

-digo, de pequeño tu abrigo y sombrero combinaban con tus ojos y cabello, ya sabes, naranja y verde… eso es bastante gay Kyle- nunca lo había pensado así, realmente no era su intención… joder, seguro se lo dijo Cartman, quien sabe en qué momento le había estado metiendo cizañas a su mejor amigo, entre más pensaba en ello más se enojaba

-¡oh por dios Stan, tu sombrero y ojos también combinaban!-

-si, pero era solo mi sombrero, tu combinabas … ¡todo!- se levantó de su lugar

-joder, esto es increíble…- caminó hacia la puerta

-ya te digo, no tengo problemas con…-

-¡que no soy gay puta vida, dios voy a patear a ese culón!- gritó antes de salir seguido por un portazo, Stan le siguió

-¡Hey, Kyle, Kyle solo bromeaba!-

* * *

-mira, tienes que poner la mano de esta manera, poner el polvo mágico aquí y a "esnifar"- estaban en la casa de Cartman, este había alegado que no pensaba consumir nada en esa pocilga de mierda la cual Kenny llamaba "casa", no quería discutir así que solo le siguió

-esnifar…- dijo estúpidamente mientras veía a Kenny hacer esa cosa con su mano

-sip, así es como le dicen-

-a ver déjame tratar-

-sabes que hay una probabilidad de más de un setenta por ciento de que te vuelvas adicto a esa cosa ¿no?- pregunto, no pensó que le hubiese puesto atención, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de armar el pequeño agujero en su pulgar, tardo un poco en responder

-vamos Kenny, eso solo le pasa a la gente que necesita llenar alguna vacío de mierda, como **tú** \- clavó los ojos miel en Kenny al pronunciar la última palabra, desvió la mirada fastidiado

-con lo gordo que estas sería absurdo que tuvieses algo que llenar...- farfulló para sí mismo

-joder, como coño haces eso con tu mano- observó a Cartman, era realmente fácil, no entendía como el culón no podía

-lo que pasa es que a ti no se te arma el hueco, a ti se te hace otra lonja gordo de mier…- bromeo

-¡no estoy gordo pobre marica, ya deja de quemar ese estúpido chiste!-

-ok ok, mira, hazlo desde mi mano- tomo la pequeña cápsula de polvo blanco, la abrió y puso una cuarta parte del contenido allí, habían otras formas pero a él le agradaba esa

-oh no no no no no no no, no voy a esnifar o como se diga desde tu puta mano Kenny, ¡que asco!- la extendió a Cartman

-joder, que marica eres Cartman, ¿eres capaz de chuparsela a un puto vagabundo pero no eres capaz de "respirar" cerca de la mano de un "pobre"?-

-¡pense que era una manguera!-

-claro, una manguera de carne Cartman-

-dios… ya solo hagámoslo- tomó la mano de Kenny,no era un contacto poco común en ellos pero bajo ese contexto era realmente extraño, la acercó a su rostro

-dale - Cartman le miró fastidiado

-ok …-sintió el aliento del gordo rozar sus nudillos, se estremeció ante la sensación, alejó casi instintivamente su mano - ¡joder no te muevas imbécil!- suspiro fastidiado, el gordo le estaba prendiendo lo marica

-ok ok perdon, dale- y lo hizo alejándose inmediatamente, sonrió ante las curiosas muecas de Cartman

-mi turno- tomó la cápsula poniendo el resto en su mano, cuido más la porción de Cartman porque era nuevo en ello, el técnicamente también lo era con ese cuerpo, pero bueno, qué más daba

-dios, que feo se siente puf- inhalo y el gordo seguia quejandose -agh, amargo, joder se siente muy raro-

-qué quejica eres gordo-

-¿y?- pregunto finalizando con el show

-en unos segundos…- sintió una explosión de emoción en su pecho, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, había sido más, y debido a que ese cuerpo la había probado por primera vez se sentia increible, en el caso de Cartman no había sido mucho, tardaría unos segundos más

-que mierda- se tiró sobre la cama, Kenny solo le observo recordando el hilo de la conversación

-también se la tocaste a tu primo…- Cartman le miró fastidiado

-kenny, te voy a arrancar las pelotas-

-y te gusto…-

-¡Kenny!-

-y el te... - se sentó de nuevo

-¡al menos a mi no me arrestaron por prostitución pobre de mierda!- sonrió al recordar aquello, una de esas pocas veces que se salvó de la muerta, esa iba a ser particularmente desagradable así que realmente agradecía haber sido arrestado

-a mi me pagaron- no podía parar de caminar, se sentía muy bien, casi que quería salir a correr en ese mismo momento

-diez jodidos dólares Kenny, se la chupaste a un tipo por diez jodidos dólares- recordó aquella vez, había sido realmente desagradable, pero por alguna razón en ese preciso momento quería repetirlo

-y aún sigue siendo más digno que chupársela a un vagabundo, quien lo diría- la sonrisa se mantenía, Cartman estaba perdiendo la discusión

-¡callate estupido pobre! ¿acaso me la chuparias si te diera diez?, imbécil- se volvió a echar en la cama, se estaba impacientando , estupida droga, ¿cuando empezaría a funcionar?

-no lo creo, digo, tengo diecisiete millones en mi jardín, al menos hasta que hagas tu trabajo…- pensó en voz alta, la idea le parecía en extremo atractiva , trato de mantenerse en su lugar, miro a Cartman, desde el desordenado cabello hasta los ojos miel que estaban perdidos en el techo, bajo su vista por el abdomen, luego a su entrepierna…. ¡dios que estaba pensando!- lo haría por algo más- concluyó evitando mirarle

-wow…-

-¿que?-

-wow wow wow wow, no Kenny malo, ¡Kenny malo!-

-vaya, se tardo un poco, supongo que es por lo gordo- pensó en voz alta

-¡no estoy gordo Kenny! ¡por qué me sigues llamando gordo si sabes perfectamente que no estoy gordo pobre hijo de puta!-

-pero que… dios, no exageres-

-¿que quieres?-

-¿que?- se detuvo, miró hacia Cartman

-dijiste que lo harías por otras cosas, ¿qué cosas?-

-no se….que tu también lo hagas para mi- se volvió a sentar, dios ¿porque no se quedaba quieto?

-ooooh, no no no no no, eso es trampa- movió las manos cómicamente, Kenny no pudo evitar reír, realmente no era tan gracioso pero...

-no estamos jugando nada Cartman, no se puede hacer trampa-

-¿de que te ríes pobre marica?-

-de lo marica que eres Cartman-

-¡no soy marica!- dijo Cartman, se había empezado a reír al igual que el

-¡me acabas de pedir que te la chupe, por supuesto que eres un marica Cartman!, ¿ tu porque te ríes?-

-que … de tanto … decir marica ya me siento medio… gay-

-tienes razón… que maricas somos Cartman- Kenny se sentó al lado del culón, ambos simplemente riendo por un chiste sin sentido

-y a ti te gustaba esa mierda de ser princesa- ninguno paraba de reír

-si, dios, de verdad quería ser Daenerys en ese entonces-

-al ….menos eras igual de... puta-

-¡Daenerys no es puta gordo de mierda!-y de la nada la risa se fue

-claro que era una puta, ¿no viste su cara cuando se la cojia Khal Drogo?, joder si que era puta la albina esa-

-¡eso es porque eres virgen y un precoz estúpido!-

-oh perdón señor Kenny, discúlpeme por no querer una polla en mi culo tanto como usted-

-disculpas aceptadas- y de nuevo la risa volvió

-dios que marica eres Kenny… de verdad quieres ...-

-no lo se, nunca lo he intentado- y de nuevo se fue, eran como una montaña rusa de expresiones

-oh vamos, te has cogido a medio South Park-

-solo mujeres Cartman-

-pero si que mas de uno se ha cogido tu boca- suspiro, la serie de recuerdos estaba corriendo directamente por su abdomen hasta su parte baja, sonrió, puto Cartman

-y yo lo he hecho con más de uno, no veo el gran problema-

-oh por dios…-

-que-

-¡se la has chupado a mas de uno Kenny!-

-¿celoso?- sonrió, Cartman se alejó como si le acabase de decir que tenía lepra

-¡claro que no!, dios, a cuántos habrás contagiado de herpes o sífilis o esas porquerías que siempre te dan-

-pues teniendo en cuenta que muero continuamente, estoy limpio la mayor parte del tiempo, tu madre SI que me daría miedo-

-¡oh tu pobre hijo de puta!-

-¿aun sigue en pie tu propuesta?- ya no se podía contener, y tampoco podía saltar sobre el pobre sin previo aviso, seguramente era virgen después de todo

-¿de qué?- preguntó estúpidamente

-de ya sabes, si haces algo que yo quiero yo te…-

-depende, ¿que quieres?-

-te lo diré cuando razone un poco mejor- se acercó, el otro retrocedió a su vez

-no te la chupare Kenny- dijo a la defensiva

-ok- sonrió, se paró de su lugar

-tampoco metermela...- Kenny asintió arrodillándose frente a él.

Cartman no lo creía en absoluto, era como un gato moviéndose alrededor de su presa, sus movimientos eran gráciles y su sonrisa… no podía definir esa sonrisa. Realmente no tenía idea de que implicaba su expresión, no le podía leer y eso le molestaba, pero más allá de todo ello más que obvio que él no había sido el primero, para su suerte al menos lo era con ese cuerpo

-perfecto- se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, Cartman le detuvo, su mano en la mejilla de Kenny, su pulgar contorneaba la leve sonrisa

-¿sonríes como puta a todo al que se la chupas?- entreabrió sus labios, pasó su lengua por el pulgar de Cartman insinuando lo bueno que era en ello sin apartar la vista de los absortos ojos miel, no hacía falta mirar hacia abajo o tocarle para saber que la necesidad de avanzar la tenían ambos

-esto es diferente Cartman-susurro empezando a moverse más cerca del otro, Cartman no dejaba que sus rostros se acercaran demasiado, le miraba expectante, tal vez pidiendo permiso para tocarle

-claro…- sintió el aliento de Cartman rozar sus labios, dios, cuanto quería besarle en ese momento, Cartman negó como si leyese su mente-... ¿no estás un poco arriba?- insinuó sonriendo, Kenny le observó detenidamente, estaba a punto de ver una parte de Cartman que nadie más que él había visto hasta ese momento, una parte vulnerable, una parte que con la suficiente maestría tal vez podía manejar a su antojo, sonrió ante el pensamiento

-quiero esto...- rozó los labios de Cartman, su otra mano empezaba a moverse suavemente por la pierna del más alto, este se tenso tratando de ocultar una fugaz expresión de sorpresa que escapó de su control, Kenny mordió su labio satisfecho, estaban jugando en SU terreno… sexo.

-que puta eres …- susurro sintiendo como la experimentada mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su "zona", todo se movía en extremo lento, cada sensación era diez veces más excitante que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes, subió el mentón de Kenny-... ¿puedes pedirme cualquier cosa y ruegas por un estúpido beso?...- ambos alientos se rozaban para ese punto, la otra mano de Kenny había bajado para facilitar el acceso al miembro de Cartman

-¿debería pedir algo más?- empezó a mover su mano sobre la tela, fascinado por lo que prometía ser algo grande, bastante curioso ya que hablaban de Cartman

-algo diferente- ninguno era capaz de alejar la vista del otro, Cartman hacia lo imposible por mantenerse inexpresivo y controlar su tono a pesar de la deliciosa sensación, no quería que Kenny le viese o le escuchase, sintió como la mano bajaba lo suficiente su ropa interior, piel ajena rodeó su miembro, no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, giró rápidamente para evitar que Kenny le viera, maldita sea, era demasiado

-mírame- la voz era suave y ronca a la vez, extraña, no pudo evitar mirar hacia Kenny, una mano en su nunca le empujó hacia delante encontrando de inmediato con unos fríos labios, la otra mano seguía moviéndose, el contacto entre ambos era casi mecánico, sin movimiento alguno, no tenía ni idea que hacer, de hecho Kenny no debía hacer eso, era trampa, abrió su boca lo suficiente como para que el otro le siguiera, tomó la oportunidad para asestar sus dientes tan fuerte como pudo contra los suaves labios, un gemido de dolor y placer traspaso el contacto pero no se alejó, Cartman lo hizo, una leve marca rodeo el labio inferior de Kenny, le había visto marcas así antes, aquello le molestó.

-nunca dije que si kenny-gruño, el rubio repaso la herida con su lengua sin dejar de mover su mano, sonrió satisfecho

-pasemos a lo divertido entonces- se sentó sobre la alfombra, sus piernas flexionadas a los costados como si fuese un niño buscando comodidad, busco con la mirada el miembro, luego los ojos miel-te haré gemir Cartman- este sonrió ante la confianza del pobre

-como digas, solo haz tu trabajo- vio como se acercaba, casi dolía de lo excitado que estaba. La rosada lengua saboreo la punta, recogió con delicadeza las pequeñas gotas transparentes que habían escapado antes de tiempo, apretó sus dientes, no complacería a ese pobre de mierda emitiendo sonido alguno, pero debía admitir que se sentía jodidamente bien, más no se atrevía a aceptar que era lo mejor que había sentido hasta ahora

-trata de no "terminar" tan rápido Cartman- susurro continuar saboreando la punta

-cállate- cerró sus ojos, la vista era en extremo increíble, por eso mismo, verle simplemente le llevaba casi al borde, maldijo tratando de distraerse

No tenía experiencia alguna en situaciones así, por otro lado Kenny era un genio en cuanto a ello, odiaba ese estado de inferioridad frente al otro, cerro sus puños alrededor de las cobijas, la lengua se cursaba desde la base hasta la punta en movimientos rítmicos, ni siquiera lo había metido en su boca y lo estaba enloqueciendo, no tenía referencias de comparación, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Kenny era realmente bueno en ello, mordía su labio con fuerza para contener cualquier sonido, no podía decir lo mismo de su expresión

-te gusta… ¿es la primera vez que alguien hace esto para ti?- ahora solo sentía la mano de Kenny, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esos enormes orbes azules buscando respuesta

-que importa - no pensaba correctamente, no quería hablar, simplemente quería hundirse en la delgada garganta de Kenny

-¿soy el primero?- insistió usando su dedo para acariciar una zona particularmente erógena

-sí- gimió, le miró con odio por causarle aquella reacción, joder, había sonado como una puta, como una de las tantas que Kenny había complacido. Se asqueo de solo pensarlo sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna bajar un poco- obviamente no es tu caso- continuo con claro odio en su voz, Kenny apuro el movimiento con su mano observando cuidadosamente a Cartman, sonrió

-este cuerpo es totalmente virgen Cartman…- sonrió-... podría ser la primera y última -susurro acercándose de nuevo a su ingle- puedo darme un tiro en cuanto todo termine, puedo inmortalizar este cuerpo como algo de la única y exclusiva posesión de Erick Cartman- susurro, lamió la punta sonriendo al ver como el interés de cartman "crecía" de nuevo .Le observo, su mirada indescifrable, su ceño brevemente fruncido y sus nudillos blancos por agarrar con fuerza las sabanas

-cállate…-susurró fundido en placer,dios, Cartman definitivamente tenía algo mal en la cabeza, pero le gustaba, era de alguna forma enfermizo y a la vez intoxicante. Cerró los ojos, no le gustaba que cerrara los ojos pero entendía el porqué lo hacía, dio una última lamida antes de rodearlo con sus labios, abrió los ojos ante la nueva sensación en su miembro, la mirada de Cartman mostró un claro interés que no intentó ocultar,lo hundió en su boca, sintió las piernas del otro temblar bajo sus manos, los dedos de Cartman se hundieron en su desordenado cabello rubio, bajo su mano a su propio miembro, ya no podía más

Empezó a acariciarse ante la curiosa mirada de Cartman, dios, ¿porque tenía que abrir los putos ojos ahora?.Continuo el vaivén masajeando su propia erección. No había surgido sonido alguno de Cartman desde aquel "sí" , pero para él eso era suficiente, había sido realmente lindo, sonrió recordando dejando escapar un gemido propio que surcó la húmeda piel de Cartman.

Sentía las manos agarrar sin cuidado alguno su cabello, no le importaba en absoluto, en realidad la sensación de ser poseído por alguien como Cartman era extraña y a la vez excitante, tal vez era algo masoquista .

En cierto punto los movimientos se volvieron más violentos, salvaje, cada vez más entintados con primitiva necesidad, la boca de Kenny era increíble, nunca había sentido algo así antes, tal vez la sensación estaba siendo amplificada por la droga pero le importaba una mierda, solo quería correrse allí dentro.

Era increíble lo profundo que podía llegar, sentía en ocasiones que golpeaba contra algo, incluso a veces cuando los gemidos de Kenny se hacían fuertes sentía la garganta estrecharse alrededor de su punta… era sublime.

Tomó con fuerza el cabello de Kenny hundiéndose en una última estocada, estaba en el más pequeño protestó presionando con fuerza las piernas con Cartman, tratando de alejarse, él no lo permitió. Una corriente increíble como nunca antes la había sentido recorrió de forma fugaz su espina dorsal bajando por su vientre hasta su pelvis, una sensación magistral invadió sus sentidos mientras el orgasmo mismo le llevaba a un letargo momentáneo.

Escucho la voz de Kenny a lo lejos, la imagen frente a él le devolvió a la realidad, Kenny también había terminado desafortunadamente sobre su alfombra, pero más importante que eso fue la vista , los ojos azules le miraban aun ensimismados, levemente cristalizados por lágrimas que habían brotado de ellos no hace mucho, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y la marca que Cartman había hecho a su labio había tomado un tono rosado formando un contraste precioso con la blanca tez

-quédate así- ordenó, busco rápido su Iphone, tomó una foto en cuanto pudo, Kenny sonrió

-me halagas- susurró, su voz un poco rota .Cartman dejó su Iphone a un lado y dirigió su mano a la mejilla de Kenny casi involuntariamente, limpio la aún húmeda línea que surcaba desde su ojo hasta su mentón, Kenny le miraba totalmente cautivado por los suaves movimientos, suspiró volviendo en sí, movió su pulgar al labio inferior del otro de forma ruda, le obligó a abrir la boca presionando contra los labios

-lo tragaste todo…- sonrió, no puedo descifrar la mirada de Kenny, solo le observaba tranquilamente-... eres una puta Kenny, ahora dime ¿cual fue tu precio?- sin mucha dilación mordió el pulgar de Cartman en respuesta, no se molestó en apartarlo, lo saco en cuanto Kenny se dispuso a hablar

-cuando muera…- se puso de pie y arregló su pantalón, Cartman le imitó sin levantarse de la cama. El efecto de la droga se empezaba a ir, era casi obvio en la vacía expresión de Kenny-... cuidarás a mi hermana de personas como esas bullies de mierda- medio arregló su cabello y limpio su boca- si no lo haces volveré de donde sea que esté y te pateare el culo gordo de mierda- y de la nada simplemente dio vuelta y se fue. Cartman le observo algo sorprendido, si, el efecto se había ido… suspiro, escucho la puerta cerrarse.

No se arrepentía, en realidad había sido una experiencia fascinante, pero al parecer su "amigo" no podía decir lo mismo.

* * *

-¡abre la puerta Cartman, ya se que estan ahí, os vi entrar hace un rato!- golpeaba desenfrenadamente desde hacía un buen rato, nadie respondía -dios, pues si no me abren tendré que usar las ventanas- rodeo la casa, una mano le alcanzó deteniendo su paso, volteó a mirar hacia Stan quien respiraba agitadamente, le miró incrédulo, era vecino de Cartman después de todo

-¡hey Kyle!... dios… joder eres muy rápido- continuó su camino al patio trasero del culón ignorando casi por completo a Stan

-¿ recuerdas como subíamos al cuarto del culo gordo cuando éramos más pequeños? - preguntó moviendo un par de viejas tablas, gateo hasta entrar al jardín, Stan le siguió

-¿que? ¿por que?- dijo estúpidamente poniéndose de pie

-solo ayúdame- le llamó hasta estar ambos bajo la ventana

-dios Kyle era solo una broma-

-no me importa, esta es la segunda vez que esparce ese rumor de mierda y no lo dejaré ir de perlas de nuevo- busco por un modo de subir, cruzó su vista con la de Stan- déjame subir sobre tus hombros-

-joder…-susurro indignado agachándose para Kyle.


	5. Mentiras

**CAPITULO 5**

 **MENTIRAS**

-¿hola?, departamento de ….

 _-se quien es la persona que ha llevado a cabo los múltiples robos-_

-¿perdón? ¿con quién hablo?-

 _-creen que es un grupo , en realidad solo es una persona y puedo llevarlos a el o ella si consigo algo a cambio…-_

-espera un momento… Jefe-

-¿si?-

-es alguien diciendo que sabe quien es la gente… o la persona, según quien llama, que ha estado robando varios lugares en este último mes-

-¿persona?, es un grupo imbécil, de ser una sola persona ya lo habíamos atrapado, dile que se ande a jugarle bromas a su puta madre-

-¿alo?

 _-es mucho más inteligente que ustedes por lo que veo_

-creo que debería ir a jugar bromas a otro lado…-

 _-su siguiente lugar, el sitio que robara ahora, se los diré, si acierto me tendrán que creer…-_

-¿eso no te haría un cómplice?-

 _-no he ayudado ni al desarrollo ni a la ejecución, recién me enteré y recién me comunico, dudo que puedan demostrar lo contrario…-_

-...-

 _-llamaré mañana a esta misma hora, os diré el lugar, es todo lo que puedo conseguir, si acierto quiero algo a cambio por el nombre-_

-estaremos atentos-

 _-lo se -_

-iré por ti ma, y más te vale estar lista para hacer lo que prometiste-

* * *

Miró hacia la arruinada casa. El paisaje desolador de siempre, basura, ratas, botellas de cerveza vacías… suspiro, la luz de la sala estaba encendida, tal vez Karen o su madre estaban allí, tal vez Kevin… sonrió ante la estúpida idea, hace meses que no le veía. Otro suspiro, joder. Entró, solo estaba su hermana sentada viendo tv, en cuanto le vio casi tropezó al apurarse a recibirlo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa brillante e inocente entre tanta basura, no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta

-¡Ken!- cuánta alegría en una sola palabra

-Karen- respondió cerrando la puerta

-veras, compre algunas cosas ¿sabes? con el dinero que me diste…- empezó animada, siguió a su hermano hasta el sofá como un pequeño perrito, de serlo estaría meneando su cola desenfrenadamente, soltó una minúscula risa ante la idea- quiero... -agacho su cabeza como de costumbre- hornear algunas galletas para… tu amigo- una serie de recuerdos que quería olvidar se apresuraron por su mente, la sonrisa se fue de inmediato, la reacción no pasó desapercibido para su hermana

-lo siento Karen- se puso de pie, los recuerdos no dejaban de correr, casi sentía que lidiaba con algún tipo de presa rota. Las imágenes no paraban de fluir, las sensaciones de aquella tarde aún no querían ser olvidadas, al parecer el largo paseo tras salir de la casa de Cartman no había sido suficiente

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la pequeña, Kenny negó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, la puerta de la habitación de su madre estaba abierta, como era costumbre últimamente no había nadie allí. Sintió una pequeña mano jalar de su Anorak, volteo hacia Karen

-pensaba que tal vez… me podrías ayudar- dijo en un hilo de voz, sintió su corazón hundirse. Si él se sentía jodidamente solo no tenía idea de que tan sola se sentía su pequeña hermana, dios, menudo hermano de mierda…

-lo siento Karen…- se maldijo a sí mismo por su egoísmo pero realmente no podía pararse a cocinar galletas para el imbécil de Cartman, no después de aquella tarde… - tal vez mañana, es domingo, tenemos todo el día ¿esta bien?- asintió sin levantar de más su rostro

-¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- Kenny le miró por un largo rato, luego le abrazo, el pequeño cuerpo devolvió el abrazo

-lo siento mucho Karen, se que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo, y que no te he puesto mucho cuidado últimamente pero… esta noche necesito hacer algo…- se alejó, levantó el mentón de su hermanita -¿puedes dormir en la pieza de mama? puedo ordenar pizza si quieres- los hombros de la pequeña se hundieron en decepción, nego

-ya cené, habían algunas sobras del almuerzo en la nevera, te deje un poco si querías…- se alejó mientras Kenny solo le observaba cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su madre, sintiéndose la mierda más grande del mundo por dar la espalda así a su pequeña hermana… suspiro, necesitaba algo para lidiar con todo ello

-lo siento tanto Karen- susurro sacando su celular, marcó la serie de números, necesitaba olvidarse de Cartman, no quería seguir pensando en ese gordo de mierda, no quería sentir ese calor detestable cada vez que lo recordaba, no le gustaba pensar que de hecho le había gus…

 _-¿si?-_ la voz femenina le devolvió a la realidad

-hey-

 _-oh, Kenny, que placer, ¿deseas algo cariño?-_ La voz era tan amable como de costumbre, algo molesta pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella

-espero no te moleste, necesito algo de compañía esta noche- entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sacó de su bolsillo otra de las cápsulas que había comprado en la tarde junto a Cartman… joder con el culón de mierda -abastecí algunas de mis reservas - organizó la serie de bolsitas con sustancias - de verdad te necesito…- un suspiro sonó al otro lado de la línea

 _-estoy en camino cariño-_ y tras ello la llamada se cortó

* * *

Tomo su celular, no es como que le importase mucho lo de aquella tarde pero el pobre de mierda seguro estaba llorando como marica en alguna esquina de esa desagradable habitación, joder, era más susceptible que cien feminazis menopáusicas juntas. Suspiro exasperado marcando el número de Kenny

 _-hey… uf-_ respondió una voz agitada, una serie de gemidos inundaron la llamada, frunció el ceño fastidiado

-¿que coño haces pobre de mierda?- más gemidos, joder con el hijo de… soltó el aire como si ello fuese algún ejercicio de relajación. Al parecer no estaba llorando en una esquina, estaba teniendo sexo con alguna puta, claro que estaba, ¿qué estaba pensando?.

 _-nada, ¿que quieres?-_

-quería hablar sobre lo de esta tarde- ignoro los extraños sonidos al otro lado de la línea, un fuerte grito de parte de alguna mujer le dejó casi sordo, alejó el teléfono con claro desagrado en su rostro, se estaba empezando a arrepentir.

 _-estábamos drogados Cartman…_ -cada vez se exasperaba más, dios, quería entrar allí y golpear al pobre de mierda hasta que aprendiese a ser menos puta, una labor que probablemente conllevaría bastante tiempo pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, alguien tenía que hacerlo- _… como sea, el punto es que no cuenta-_ dijo, la voz sonaba rara, diferente a la de aquella tarde, tal vez no estaba drogado, tal vez lo estaba de más.

-serás hijo de puta Kenny…- aunque en un principio llamaba con toda la buena intención del mundo para ese punto solo deseaba partir en dos a ese imbécil- entonces el trato tampoco cuenta…- continuó, Kenny le ignoró por completo totalmente concentrado en lo que estuviese haciendo allí, apretó su puño casi instintivamente- ¡joder deja de gemir como perra en celo Kenny!- grito.

 _-oh no, el trato si que cuenta gordo de mierda… joder-_ iba a decir algo pero Kenny continuo, aunque no hablaba para él _-date la vuelta linda-_

 _-¿ah?-_ la voz era molesta, estaba a punto de colgar, alejo el celular pero a pesar de ello aun podía escuchar

-vete a la mierda Kenny…-

 _-espera…-_ no estaba seguro de si hablaba a él o a la chica _-hazlo-_ ordenó, probablemente para quien sea que estuviese con él

 _-bien-_

-que quieres-

 _-es...-_ un fuerte grito atravesó la llamada, Cartman agradeció tener el teléfono lejos _\- pe…-_ otro grito, dios, ¿estaba matando a esa mujer? _-...ra-_ y otro más, estaba a punto de tirar el celular por la ventana

-Kenneth...-

 _-eso fue todo Cartman-_ su voz era agitada, la mujer seguía gimiendo de manera exagerada y demasiado vulgar para el gusto de Cartman, estrechó el celular en su mano al escuchar a esa puta alabar las "habilidades" de Kenny… colgó.

Inhalo, exhalo… tiró el teléfono contra la cama con tal rabia que dudo que la pantalla no se hubiese agrietado, rebotó y cayó al suelo, lo observó con odio. Se sentía como un cliente de rutina en un maldito prostíbulo _"las piernas abiertas de Kenny, bienvenidos, usted es el cliente numero mil"_ gruño a la nada.

-si vas a jugar de ese modo supongo que yo también puedo- bajó a la sala, antes de pensar en algo debía calmarse, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello? estar con él y luego con alguna sucia mujer como si eso lo fuera a "limpiar". Su enojo crecía. Escucho alguien golpear a lo lejos, no le importo. "No cuenta" ¿no cuenta? no me jodas pobre hijo de puta. Más golpes en la puerta, soltó aire exasperado, se dirigió a abrirla.

-ammm…- y allí estaba la pequeña y sucia hermana de Kenny temblando con la cabeza gacha y sus hombros encogidos .Había empezado a nevar hacia un momento.

-¿otra vez aquí niña?- espetó con fastidio, no se interesó en esconder su expresión de enojo.

-bueno, es que mi hermano está algo… ocupado, no quiero estar en casa ahora mismo- bueno, el tampoco le hubiese gustado quedarse a escuchar una puta gemir… no, de hecho hubiese entrado y les hubiese pateado el culo a ambos.

-entiendo- trato de relajarse.

-aparte… quería …- y allí estaba de nuevo con su actitud habitual, casi hundiéndose en el enorme abrigo como si fuese alguna clase de animal pequeño e indefenso. Él por otro lado trataba de pensar en cosas buenas como Kyle llorando, o Kyle humillado… o Kyle muerto, para relajarse claro.

-¿que?-

-bueno… Ken me dijo que tu…-

-no soy marica si eso te dijo, ahora ve a molestar a alguien más-

-¡no no! no es eso-

-joder… ¿entonces?- se empezaba a exasperar

-dijo que no tenías novia…- no logro escuchar del todo, un momento después tras reproducir la oración varias veces en su cabeza logró entenderla

-¿ah?- parpadeo estúpidamente, ¿a qué venía eso?. La niña estaba absurdamente roja, el temblor había aumentado descomunalmente y sus manos no paraban de moverse maniaticamente dentro de sus bolsillos, ¿acaso era lo que él estaba pensando que era?, dios, eso era perfecto.

-en fin no importa, ya me vo…- trató de irse, Cartman le detuvo

-no no no, espera, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- los enormes ojos se abrieron, dios ¿era posible hacerlos más grandes?, el rojo de sus mejillas corrió por todo su rostro eufóricamente, movió sus labios como queriendo decir algo

-¿¡eh!?- sonrió, joder, había dado en el blanco, esos cuarenta dólares y la acusación a esas mocosas de noveno al parecer no habían sido en vano

-eso molestaría bastante a tu hermano ¿verdad?-

-ammm, no lo se, supongo, pero eso que…- le miro confundida, pobre niña, era tan malditamente inocente … a diferencia del despojo de hermano que tenía.

-entonces se mi novia niña, ¿cómo es que te llamas?- continuó

-Karen- dijo rápidamente

-ok Karen, ahora eres novia del increíble Eric Theodore Cartman, deberías estar orgullosa-

-¿ah?, oh… sí-una enorme sonrisa surgió en la pequeña, Cartman sonrió en respuesta

-¿quieres pasar? es tarde, deberíamos llamar a tu hermano para decirle que _estás aquí_ \- joder, eso sería sublime, ya quería escuchar la voz de Kenny en cuanto le diera la noticia

-claro…¿no hay nadie?- casi susurro nerviosa siguiendo a Cartman

-nop-

-...ow- respondió aun más nerviosa que antes, suspiró

-no te preocupes, no soy un enfermo como tu hermano-

-...¿eh?-

* * *

Tal vez se había excedido un poco… aunque era Cartman quien había llamado después de todo. ¿Por qué le habría llamado? ¿que era exactamente sobre lo que quería hablar?, suspiró de nuevo, revisó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica cubierta por algunas mantas, al parecer se quedaría allí, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala.

El efecto se había ido pero lo que quería borrar con todo ese acto no, aun no podía apartar a Cartman de su cabeza, pateó una botella medio llena fastidiado por ello, lo que sea que contenía se regó por todo el lugar, daba igual, el lugar era un basurero ya. Sintió su teléfono vibrar, "Culón casa" suspiro una tercera vez, pasó su dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

 _-Hey Kenny-_ había algo en su tono que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Cartman- respondió sin mucho ánimo, se sentía sucio, realmente desagradable.

 _-veras, tu hermana está aquí-_ la sentencia le despertó por completo.

-¿ah?-

 _-no quería escuchar como el inútil de su hermano cogía con alguna puta ...cara supongo, con lo "buena" que era -_ la última frase estaba tintada con claro odio, si que le había jodido. Suspiró buscando llaves.

-ok ok, iré por ella- abrió la puerta.

 _-oh no,yo la llevaré, no te preocupes-_

-y… ¿por qué harías eso?- dios… ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de aquella llamada.

 _-no sé, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi nueva… novia-_

-¡¿que?!- casi gritó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y allí estaba, había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

 _-ya voy para allá-_ era más que obvio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y él iba directo a borrarla. Estrechó su puño apresurando el paso.

-oh no no, espera Cartman- intentó detenerle

 _-¿si?-_

-si esto es por lo de hace un rato me disculpo, debí ser más directo y decirte que no soy un marica como tú, iré por ella y espero que le digas que todo fue una estúpida broma gordo de mierda- espetó

 _-creo que no entiendes quien está en control aquí Kenny, yo no fui quien la chupo, YO fui quien follo tu puta boca como la perra que eres Ken-_ las palabras le golpearon abruptamente, su puño se cerró aún más, estaba empezando a enojarse.

-mira gordo hijo de puta, le pones una mano encima a mi hermana y joder…-

 _-si si, voy para allá…-_

-¡no!-

 _-estoy yendo Kenny-_

-gordo hijo de… dios- colgó empezando a correr.

* * *

-¿que dijo Ken?- la niña le miraba expectante, había esperado en la sala mientras él llamaba.

-que ya viene, no creo que tarde mucho- no podía parar de sonreír. Estaba por llegar, ciertas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, el acto de la noche iba a empezar pronto.

-¿por qué sonríes? ¿el está feliz?- miró detenidamente hacia Karen, no podía creer que existiera alguien tan no malintencionado en ese pueblo, era casi todo lo contrario a él.

-más que feliz linda, estoy seguro de que incluso querrá tirar la puerta cuando llegue- dijo con una risa contenida, estaba expectante, no podía evitar moverse por la sala, estaba demorando.

-vaya, no creo que el…- susurro preocupada, y de la nada, efectivamente como si se tratase de un toro corneando a su respectivo torero, palmas abiertas empezaron a golpear la puerta con toda la fuerza del mundo, dios, eso seria increible.

-oh mira, creo que ya llegó- mordió su labio caminando hacia la puerta.

-pareces muy feliz- dijo la pequeña siguiéndole.

-Hey Kenny- abrió la puerta y tal como si abriera una ventana en medio de una jodida tormenta Kenny se apresuró al interior sin permiso alguno, era fuerte el pobre de mierda…

-¡tu gordo hijo de puta!- gritó a la cara de Cartman, luego divisó a su hermana, la tomó violentamente de la muñeca -Karen, nos vamos-

-oh vamos Kenny, ¿como puedes tratar así al novio de tu hermanita?- no podía parar de sonreír, era imposible. Le encantaba ver a Kenny o a cualquier otro que le hubiese jodido en estados así, y más aún si los había producido el.

-cállate la puta boca gordo de mierda, vamos Karen- jaló, la pequeña se resistió.

-...pero…-

-Karen- volteo a mirarle, incrédulo por la falta de cooperación

-no quiere ir contigo Kenny, quiere quedarse conmigo, ya sabes, porque yo sí sé cuidar de ella- tomo la muñeca libre de la niña, sin fuerza, sin jalarla.

-cállate Cartman, Karen, vamos- y de nuevo Karen se resistió, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Cartman como si eso la ayudase de alguna manera.

-pero Ken… ¿porque…- los ojos empezaron a empaparse y la pequeña y ya de por sí suave y débil voz se empezó a romper.

-porque el es un hijo de puta Karen, el no es el tipo bueno que crees que es, es un puto lobo disfrazado de ove...- y empezó a llorar, joder, la mirada en el rostro de Kenny al verle, como diciendo "que mierda soy" era sublime. Tuvo que cubrir su sonrisa con la mano libre.

-...pero...-

-mira la has hecho llorar, dios ¿que clase de hermano eres?- Kenny le dedicó una mirada inyectada en odio, Cartman le devolvió una sonrisa victoriosa, aunque claro, aun no terminaba. Trato de relajarse, soltó el brusco agarre.

-dios… ve yendo a casa, tengo que hablar con él, no llores más ¿si?- levantó el mentón de su hermana para que le mirase, asintió con dificultad limpiando sus ojos torpemente.

-esta… esta... bien-

-perdón Karen, ¿quieres algo?, te lo puedo llevar de camino a casa- negó alejándose tanto de Kenny como de Cartman, no volteo a mirar hacia ninguno de los dos, no le importo realmente. Mañana o pasado mañana iría a decirle que todo había sido una broma, claro, si todo salía como él quería.

-no… ya me… voy- cerró la puerta, pudo verla alejarse por la ventana.

Kenny suspiró rendido, caminó hacia Cartman, su cabeza agachada.

-¿qué quieres?- dijo derrotado, si que le había afectado ver a esa niña llorar, ella era el punto de presión perfecto.

-no lo sé Kenny, dímelo tú- jugó, había ganado, le encantaba ganar.

-joder, solo te hable mientras… dios, el otro día incluso me viste, realmente no entiendo por que tienes que hacer esto ¿tanto te jodió?- le miró, su expresión era hilarante, pudo leer en ella algo de humillación, odio, fastidio y un sinfín de cosas más, a veces era realmente transparente.

-así parece… -

-solo dile que todo fue una broma, por favor, ni siquiera te gusta, y ella ni siquiera…-

-lo sé Kenny, solo es una niña rota, ensimismada por esa amabilidad que nunca recibió de nadie diferente de su hermano, se que solo esta confundida y se que eventualmente se le pasara- los ojos de Kenny se abrieron en sorpresa a medida que las palabras fluían- pero aun así jugaré con ella Kenny, ¿por que?, no lo se, simplemente se me da la gana- y odio reemplazo cualquier otra expresión existente para ese punto.

-...¿qué quieres?- gruñó

-quiero que seas mi perra por esta noche-

-¡¿qué?!- preguntó incrédulo, no se había sorprendido tanto, tal vez lo veía venir, tal vez lo quería… no, muy poco probable.

-oh vamos, ya lo fuiste en la tarde y lo has sido toda tu vida, claro que para diferentes personas, como la puta de hace un momento… -

-no puedo creer que estés haciendo todo este puto drama por una estúpida llamada-

-nadie jode con Cartman Kenny, ni siquiera tu-

-...dios Cartman- revolvió su cabello agobiado agachando la cabeza en el proceso.

-¿lo harás?-

-puedo reunir los trece millones que faltan si es por eso…- trató, su rostro demasiado bajo como para verle, le fastidio aquello, tomó el mentón de Kenny elevandole bruscamente.

-no quiero dinero Kenny, te quiero a ti, ni siquiera creo que lo pueda gastar, vendrán problemas legales eventualmente y será molesto, pero TU, eso si que puedo usarlo- el rostro se tornó en total incredulidad y desagrado.

-Cartman, por favor…-

-llama a tu hermana- dijo, la sonrisa se había ido.

-Eric...- suplicó.

-de alguna forma esto es más que un castigo Kenny, realmente quiero esto, no entiendo por que, simplemente lo quiero, y por alguna razón tu hermana se me presentó en bandeja de plata, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad Kenny-

-te gusto- susurro tratando de alejarse del contacto, Cartman no le dejó.

-no realmente Kenny, ¿quien gustaría de una puta más que para coger?- y luego un fugaz tinte de dolor recorrió al rubio, no entendió muy bien aquello, no le interesaba entenderlo.

-así que si eras un marica después de todo- y allí estaba ese odio y esa rabia de nuevo, dios, este pobre de mierda era el espectáculo más maravilloso que había visto en años.

-llama a tu hermana, o lo haré yo- Kenny le miró, como esperando que dijese en cualquier momento que todo se trataba de alguna absurda broma, nada, movió su cabeza bruscamente dejando atrás la mano de Cartman, saco su celular.

 _-ken-_ al parecer ya se había calmado

-no creo que vaya esta noche a casa Karen, cierra con llave y fijate en que las ventanas no estén abiertas, ¿mama esta en casa?-

 _-si, llego hace poco, esta en su cuarto pero esta algo…-_

-solo ignorala, duerme en mi cama si quieres -

 _-pero esa mujer…-_ suspiro, se había olvidado de aquello.

-perdón Karen- y colgó, se sentía tan desagradable, quería simplemente correr y tomar algo para alejarse de todo, quería…

-bien- de la nada algo presionó fuertemente su cuello, su espalda chocó contra la puerta, gimió de dolor.

-ouch, joder Cartman- dijo abriendo sus ojos, el antebrazo de Cartman le presionada bruscamente contra la fría madera.

-¿empezamos?- Cartman sonreía, casi podía leer en su expresión "gané", pero no sería tan fácil, o no, claro que no, Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa.

-oh, así que serás "rudo"-dijo con un tono arrogante- ya he estado con mujeres así, claro que ellas sabían más del tema-

-que puta eres Kenny- Cartman estrechó su mirada, la sonrisa se había ido "aun no ganas gordo de mierda" la presión aumentó, sintió un breve mareo.

-joder…- y aumento, le presionaba lo suficiente como para poder hablar decentemente- ¿asfixia?, o eso es bastante agradable Cartman, he muerto así antes ¿sabes?-

-cállate-espetó , presionó aún más, sintió esa extraña presión en su cabeza, nada bueno salía de eso.

-jesús… eres decente para un virgen- se burló, el enojo de la bestia frente a él aumentaba.

-¿que te da tanta risa pobre de mierda?-

\- es solo que ...eres como un gatito tratando de domar un león Cartman- y luego su expresión se relajó, eso no le gustó para nada, el agarre también lo hizo.

-y aun así estas aquí, totalmente dispuesto para mi-

-no totalmente, no me oirás gritar, gemir o llorar en tu nombre gordo de mierda- escupió las palabras. Cartman le miraba fijamente, su mirada fundida en cálculos, escrutinios y procesos que dudaba poder entender. Tembló ante la mirada del otro, trato de continuar- solo seré un puto agujero que llenar, no te daré el _placer_ de hacerme sufrir-

-no me lo estas haciendo para nada fácil Kenny- dijo en un tono de voz calmado, lo había hecho enojar hace un momento, pero para ese punto algo había salido mal.

-no lo haré Cartman-

-mejor aún, sería bastante aburrido que simplemente actuarás como la perra que eres- sonrió.

-¿y si te callas de una vez y empezamos? -

-eres tan desagradable Kenny, realmente no me gustaría tenerte como hermano- empezó, las palabras le hundieron recordando a su hermana, intentó mantener su expresión de odio, trataba de recordar lo tanto que odiaba a ese gordo de mierda, pensar en algo más era realmente malo en ese momento.

-vete a la mierda hijo de puta-

-matarás a su madre y te suicidaras, pero no sin antes dejarte cojer por el chico que cree que le gusta- apretó sus dientes, como le odiaba, sabía perfectamente que decir para subyugarle. Apretó sus puños, quería quitarle de encima, tirarle al suelo y golpearle hasta el hartazgo, no podía, sabía que las consecuencias serían aún mayores que aquellas por una estúpida llamada...

-cállate Cartman- susurro entre una desafortunada mezcla de odio y súplica.

-estas destruyendo su vida y no te inmutas ni un poco- no se preocupaba en absoluto por su hermana, solo sonreía, solo estaba disfrutando aquello, de verdad lo hacia -algun dia, cuando no estés y ella sea capaz de lidiar con la verdad le diré lo hijo de puta que era su hermano- y su pecho se detuvo, le miró incrédulo, busco entre la victoriosa y soberbia sonrisa algo que le dijese que aquello era mentira.

-¿que?-

-me encantará ver su expresión cuando le diga que su hermano mató a su madre y se cogió a su novio, será _deliciosa_ Kenny- su sonrisa se expandió, sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el solo pensamiento, aquello le hacía perder la razón, todas las molestias hasta el momento… todo lo que hacía para Cartman de alguna u otra forma era por ella, ese gordo de mierda no tenía derecho alguno a arruinarlo todo.

-no lo harás- susurro queriendo ocultar su rostro, el antebrazo de cartman presionando su yugular no le dejaba hacerlo.

-oh, lo haré Kenny- Cartman sonrió. Casi sintió que miraba algún tipo de criatura atroz, peor que cualquiera que haya visto antes en sus continuos viajes al infierno- aun si huyes de nuestro trato, aun si contratas a alguien más, incluso si lo haces por ti mismo, lo haré Kenny, le diré exactamente como te cogía mientras ella lidiaba con su drogadicta madre- esas últimas palabras cayeron como piedras en su pecho, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, no quería llorar, realmente no quería, pero toda fuerza de voluntad estaba siendo extraída por unas cuantas palabras

-tu… dios Cartman eres …- susurro. Cartman no le dejaba huir de esos ojos miel, aquello le estaba volviendo loco. De inmediato empezó a pensar en la cantidad de dosis de meta, coca, heroína… de cualquier mierda que necesitaría tras esa noche, estaba deseando llegar a su casa y simplemente sumirse en el éxtasis, quería huir, quería huir hasta morir de sobredosis...

-a menos que actúes como la perra que eres Kenny- volvió a la realidad sintiendo un vacio increible por ello, toda la serie de errores que le habían llevado a esa situación le invadieron.

-nunca debí buscarte, nunca debí pensar que eras mi amigo, dios qué hice- cada vez peligraba más el poco de dignidad que le quedaba, cada vez se amontonaba más el pequeño líquido bajo sus ojos.

-¿quieres llorar?-

-quiero matarte gordo de mierda- dijo con la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

-lo haré…-

-¿que?-

-no necesito el dinero, lo haré mañana, mataré a tu madre y tú desaparecerás, yo seré tu último recuerdo Kenny, este será tu último cuerpo y será enteramente mio, solo mio Kenny- susurro a su oído, un escalofríos recorrió su nuca y espina dorsal, no pudo evitar temblar ante el contacto.

-eres un enfermo Cartman- susurró, Cartman volvió a plantar sus ojos en los de él.

-estoy siendo generoso Kenny, a cambio solo te pido una noche, creo que es bastante poco por aquello, y por proteger a tu hermana de ahora en adelante, tal vez deberías agradecerme Kenny- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-¿y?- mordió su labio, no quería contradecirle, había tanto en juego. Se odiaba a sí mismo por encontrarse allí, más de lo que alguna vez había hecho.

-... gracias…- volvió a susurrar mientras las lágrimas rompieron la barrera que sostuvo con tanta fuerza.

-vamos, es muy pronto para empezar a llorar Kenny, aun te puedes arrepentir, aún puedes decidir no llevar a cabo nada de este bizarro plan, puedes caminar por esa puerta y seguir con tu vida ¿tanto quieres morir?- la sonrisa se había ido.

-dios Cartman, solo hazlo, gemiré, lloraré y gritaré para ti pero… por favor, deja de torturarme de esta manera… por favor- suplicó cerrando sus ojos derrotado.

-no puedo creerlo - el cambio repentino de tono le hizo abrir los ojos, Cartman le observaba con total escepticismo.

-¿que?-

-¿por qué quieres morir con tantas ganas?¿no te importa que yo vaya a abusar de ti?¿que la única persona en la que tu hermana se vaya a apoyar de ahora en adelante sea yo?- desvió la mirada lo más que pudo, su cuello dolió, un dolor que atravesó hasta su clavícula -joder, no lo puedo creer- la presión se detuvo.

-¿a donde vas?- vio a Cartman alejarse, iba a subir por las escaleras

-me voy a la mierda Kenny, no quiero tenerte, no soy un marica, eres mi mejor amigo e hice lo posible por hacerte cambiar de parecer y simplemente no puedo, dios- aquello le dejó con la boca abierta, Cartman continuo subiendo, Kenny le siguió.

-¿estas diciendo que solo jugabas conmigo?- pregunto incrédulo siguiéndolo hasta su habitación, Cartman se volteó abruptamente, casi se estrella contra él, logro detenerse.

-¡claro que jugaba! no creerás que iba a tirar contigo después de que hubieses estado con una puta cualquiera, joder que asco- escupió las palabras con completo fastidio. Kenny no podía creerlo en absoluto, ¿que ganaba él con todo ese estúpido acto? ¿que ganaba el convenciendolo de que no se suicidara? nada de eso tenía sentido, ¿ese de verdad era Cartman?.

-dios, no se si enojarme o…- le siguió, Cartman iba a cerrar la puerta en su cara pero no le dejó- ¿todo para que cambie de parecer? ¿no puede ser algo más normal como un puto discurso como los de Kyle? ¿tienes que hacer todo este puto show para decirme que lo que pienso hacer esta mal?-

-da igual, solo lárgate- empujo de nuevo,era fuerte. Kenny a pesar de ser más pequeño también lo era, había sido Mysterion después de todo.

-oh no no no, no me vas a echar así después de esto- se adentró, Cartman suspiro fastidiado, le miró, había demasiado en su mirada, aun seguía sin entender nada de esto.

-ya te dije, mañana lo haré, realmente no quiero ver tu cara cuando te diga que está hecho, se que te arrepentirás como la marica que eres, así que supongo que no nos veremos nunca más después de hoy, para pasado mañana en la mañana todo estará hecho Kenny, serás "libre"- la última palabra resonó con odio y disgusto

-tu no entiendes ¡nadie entiende!- gritó frustrado, creía que Cartman al menos lo haría, regodeándose en su insensibilidad de mierda tal vez pensaría con un poco más de lógica dejando todas esas estupideces morales atras, pero al parecer él tampoco...

-no, no lo hago, vete ya, deberías pasar ese ultimo dia con tu hermana o lo que sea-

-Cartman…- le miro suplicante

-sál- camino hacia la puerta señalando el pasillo

-no tiene fin Cartman- susurro, tal vez si hablaba un poco más el entendería… tal vez

-¿que?-

-investigue a fondo, no soy de este mundo, pertenezco a ese lugar de mierda al cual me enviaste una vez-

-¿de qué coño hablas Kenny?-

-fui invocado, me querían aquí, realmente no se porque ni quiero saberlo pero… si muero, me volverán a invocar, puede ser mañana o en cien años pero volveré a nacer de nuevo, de alguna otra mujer, tendré otra vida, tal vez incluso las tuve antes, tal vez simplemente olvidaré todo como lo he venido haciendo desde el origen de los tiempos…-

-no es el momento para bromear Kenny- no espero que le creyera tan fácilmente, incluso para él sonaba como una entera locura

-tu me crees, no se porque pero lo haces… morir una y otra vez… amanecer cada dia destinado a soportar una mierda de vida de la cual no puedes escapar más que por medio de drogas o sexo… al principio era divertido, poder hacer cuanto quería sin consecuencias, incluso ayudar a la gente y demás mierdas pero… eventualmente…-

-es tu decisión Kenny, soy el menos indicado para decirte que estás siendo egoísta, lo intenté, no pude, no tienes que explicarme nada, simple y llanamente no entiendo, ahora solo vete-

-¡¿es tan malo desear ser libre?!- gritó, la mirada de Cartman se endureció

-¡no serás libre Kenny!, tu mismo lo dijiste, el ciclo se repetirá, todo volverá a suceder, volverás a nacer, volverás a morir mil veces, te aburriras y todo empezará de nuevo, tener una mejor familia o mejores amigos no cambiará nada Kenny, porque solo conocerás eso, y eso te hará sentir que no tienes suficiente, porque eres una puta criatura milenaria contenida en el cuerpo de un humano, y como humano querrás más- joder, de verdad se había desesperado para ese punto, a pesar de ello le entendía, entendía lo que él quería decir, él mismo había pensado en ello más de una vez, Cartman pasó una mano por su cabello exasperado -...dios ya ni siquiera me entiendo a mi mismo, solo vete a la mierda, tengo cosas que preparar- se acercó a la puerta

-... solo, no lo hagas-

-¿cambiarás de decisión?-

-no, necesito más tiempo para pensar, eso es todo- permaneció en silencio, Kenny continuo -¿ya no quieres esos treinta millones?-

-da igual, solo los pedí para conseguir algo de tiempo-

-¿no los quieres? ¿en serio?- insistió incrédulo

-si te tardas otro mes consiguiendo lo que falta, entonces tal vez si los quiera - le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había más detrás de todo ese show, pero quería creerle, quería pensar que de hecho le importaba, decidió ignorar esa inquisidora sensación con respecto a cartman, decidió dejarse engañar por ese estúpido discurso

-tal vez solo quería esto- sonrió, Cartman levantó una ceja

-¿que?-

-que alguien intentara detenerme, sentir que tal vez le importaba a alguien… cada vez que moría todos simplemente olvidaban… dios, era tan frustrante, no te imaginas cuanto-no pudo evitar las lágrimas de nuevo, tal vez debería empezar a creerle a cartman cuando decía que estaba en sus días, estaba más sensible de lo normal, tal vez era ese estúpido efecto después de drogarse, o tal vez simplemente quería hacerlo, llorar sin preocuparse por nada más

-¿porque los pobres lloran tanto últimamente?- escucho a Cartman, se limpio rápidamente

-gracias Cartman, realmente aprecio todo lo que haces, aun cuando lo haces de una forma tan… rara- sonrió, Cartman no sonreía desde hacía un buen rato, se acercó a su amigo extendiendo los brazos

-¡no!, nada de maricadas Kenny- retrocedió

-solo es un abrazo gordo, no seas imbécil-y le rodeó, Cartman no sabía que hacer, era tan gracioso, tan tierno… sorbió, no espero que devolviera el abrazo, no lo hizo, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Cartman, era más firme de lo que hubiese imaginado, tal vez si era fuertecito después de todo

-no te limpies con mi chaqueta pobre de mierda-

-te quiero Cartman…-sintió el cuerpo tensarse, sonrió a la respuesta- de forma no gay- continuó

-no lo creo, hace cinco minutos me estabas maldiciendo con todo el odio del mundo- su tono era más calmado, más compasivo, incluso amigable se atrevería a decir- y hace medio día me la estabas chupando- término en otro más burlón, Kenny sonrió contra el pecho, estaba realmente tenso, era como si en su mente hubiese algún tipo de disputa sobre si devolver el abrazo o no, podía ser una que implicara que opción sería más conveniente para su actuación, u podría implicar simple y llana sinceridad, optó por la segunda

-bueno, ibas a abusar de mí… y estaba drogado- era lindo que no lo apartase, estaba durando más de lo normal aquel abrazo

-no puedo creer que de verdad te lo creyeras-

-eres muy buen actor, siempre lo has sido-

-¿ya puedo…- le apretó aún más fuerte, era jodidamente reconfortante, no sentía aquella cálida sensación desde hacía un largo, largo tiempo

-no, solo un poco más- susurro

-que marica eres Kenny- y cuando en su cabeza devolver el abrazo había ganado la disputa, levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo más pequeño

-creo que me lo plantearía por ti…- pero su intención cambió por completo alejando a Kenny casi de inmediato

-¡joder, aléjate!- sonrió a la exagerada reacción

-solo bromeo, ¿nos vemos mañana culon?-

-espera, una cosa más-

-¿si?-

-¿donde será tu siguiente…- "oh no Cartman, no lo hagas" pensó, quería seguir creyendo en esa manada de mentiras, ¿no podía esperar un poco más antes de mostrar su real interés?

-¿donde robaré esta vez?- intentó ocultar la desilusión, sonrió ayudándose

-sip, eso-

-¿por qué quieres saber?- sabía que inventaría alguna mentira estúpida pero debía intentarlo

-quiero saber que tanto te arriesgas por… ese dinero-Kenny sonrió, lo sabía, suspiró arrepintiéndose de varias cosas, entre ellas el abrazo y ese "te quiero" ,joder, ese vacío que sentía cada vez que el efecto de las drogas se iba siempre le hacía actuar como marica, buscar apoyo donde no había nada más que interés… agacho su rostro

-no mucho, cuando no puedes morir las posibilidades son realmente amplias ¿sabes?-

-Ken…- insistió, tal vez sí se preocupaba por el… sonrió, ¿de verdad creería en ese imbécil?, pero qué más opción tenía si al final del día cuando se sentía más solo que nadie era cuando se encontraba más vulnerable que todos.

-ok, te diré, pero déjame usar tu pc, no me acuerdo del nombre …- sabía que se arrepentiría, pero comprobar si todo era verdad o no, aun cuando lo más probable era que no lo fuera, era suficiente para arriesgarse

-ok-


	6. Bromas

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **BROMAS**

 _-¡maricón!-_ el insulto le sacó de su tarea de arrancar el montón de fotos de el chupándosela a Cartman que estaban pegadas por toda la jodida escuela, volteo lanzando odio puro por los ojos.

-¡tu puta madre Craig!...- grito al único imbécil que pasaba por el pasillo, de igual forma había reconocido su voz, este le levanto el dedo medio como de costumbre- ¡ métete ese dedo por el culo que mucha falta que te hace una buena cogida imbécil!- grito antes de que este desapareciera en una esquina, resopló fastidiado , habían bastantes - me cago en dios…-

-hey Kenny- le bastó con la voz para saber quién era, no se tomó la molestia de mirar, simplemente continuó moviéndose por el pasillo tomando las imágenes.

-Kyle…-

-¿y Cartman?- le miro para confirmar que sonreía.

-no lo se, tal vez buscando al chistoso que …- Kyle soltó una risa que al parecer contenía desde hacía un buen momento, joder ¿ había sido el?, tomó una de las fotos y casi la estrelló contra la cara del más pequeño- ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto?-

-es una foto de _alguien_ chupándosela a Cartman, creo que es bastante obvio- "al menos podrías disimular la sonrisa hijo de puta".

-no es una Kyle, ¡están por toda la puta escuela!, ¡incluso había varias pegadas al bus!, ¿y "alguien"? ¿es enserio?- casi gritaba, los que pasaban le miraban, y mantenían la mirada al reconocer que era el de la foto.

-vamos Kenny, no es como que todo el mundo te vaya a reconocer…- y entre esa gente otro conocido que no perdió la oportunidad de gritar lo que parecía el coro del dia.

 _-¡Kenny marica!-_ formó su mano en un puño, uno más y joder, saltaría encima y le dejaría irreconocible...

-¡la puta madre que te pario Clyde!- gritó enfurecido.

-vaya, pues si...- la mirada de odio se trasladó a Kyle, dios, si fuese posible echar humo el sería inglaterra en plena revolución industrial en ese mismo momento.

-¡fuiste tu!- gritó.

-oh vamos, qué importa quién fue, igual ya tenías cierta reputación…- resopló agobiado.

-pero no de marica Kyle-

-¡solo fue una broma para el culón, no te enojes!- se encogió de hombros, dios, ni siquiera tenía la decencia de dejar de sonreír, tomó las hojas que había arrancado y las tiró a la cara del pelirrojo.

-vete a la mierda... - y se fue, sí así es como buscaba ayudarle lo estaba haciendo bastante mal, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mierdas pero… simplemente no era el mejor momento. Por otro lado Cartman había estallado al ver el bus atestado de fotos, en cuanto el primer insulto llegó casi salta sobre esa persona, fue realmente complicado retenerlo, hasta que claro, alguien más le dijo marica a Kenny y soltó a Cartman … probablemente estaba en la oficina de la rectora ahora mismo.

-Kenny- la voz le sacó de su hilo de pensamientos, había entrado al salón y esa hermosa e "inteligente" rubia se había sentado a su lado.

-Bebe- jugo con la palabra dándole una sonrisa encantadora en el proceso, esta se la devolvió.

-¿como estas?-

-un poco … jodido, ¿y tu?-

-bien bien…-

-¿quieres algo?-

-verás, seré directa, hice una apuesta con las demás chicas de si eras, ya sabes, gay o no…- y la sonrisa se fue, Kyle hijo de puta, dios, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-joder, si que corren rápido las noticias por aquí…- gruño.

-algunas dicen que tu promiscuidad se debía a algún tipo de fachada, otras dicen que probablemente estabas drogado o borracho … me voy más por la segunda-

-¿y?-

-que quiero ganar la apuesta- esa pequeña parte, por no decir enorme, monstruosa más bien, presto atención de inmediato al lascivo tono de la rubia.

-ow... eso es bastante interesante, ¿exactamente que estás dispuesta a hacer para ganar esa apuesta?- una mano rozó su pierna, dios, tenía que agradecerle a Kyle por eso…

-no lo sé Mccormick, dímelo tú- susurró, ese placer puro en forma de corriente eléctrica bajo desde su oreja y cuello hasta sitios innombrables.

-oh no _Bebe_ , no quiero hacerte sonrojar tan pronto, ¿nos vemos después de clases?- una juguetona sonrisa escapó de los labios de la rubia, se levantó del lugar.

-hecho-

-hecho entonces-

* * *

-¡judío de mierda!, ¿fuiste tu verdad?- camino enfurecido después de salir de la oficina de la directora por haber golpeado a un imbécil que se había atrevido a llamar marica a Eric Cartman, ¿era acaso eso posible?, directora de mierda, tendría que ir por algunos laxantes después de clase, eso no se quedaría así.

-oh… hola culón- y allí estaba el judío de mierda con esa sonrisa de mierda, dios, le odiaba tanto.

-hola mis pelotas Kahl, ¡no puedo caminar por un puto pasillo sin que me digan marica!- grito acercándose amenazante a Kyle. Por lo general la mayoría se sentían intimidados pues Cartman había crecido mucho más de la media, y Kyle… bueno, Kyle se quedó atrapado en su 1.68, pero aun así no se intimidaba ni un poco, eso le sacaba de quicio, arremetió contra él acorralándolo contra los casilleros.

-pero si eres un marica Cartman, no le veo lo raro- dijo sin molestarse en disimular la gracia en su voz, sin disminuir siquiera un poco su sonrisa.

-¡¿de donde mierda sacaste esa foto?!- casi grito, trato de contenerse, no quería verle la cara a esa estreñida de porquería que tenían como rectora de nuevo.

\- ya sabes, solo pasaba por ahí y los vi…- miro hacia una de las tantas fotos en el suelo, sonrió victorioso, devolvió la mirada a Cartman-... joder, no sabía que tu y Kenny...-

-pero que puta chismosa eres Kahl- interrumpió formulándose el darle una paliza después de clases cuando estuviesen lo suficiente lejos de la vista de la mierda de rectora.

-en fin Cartman, ya van a empezar las clases , nos vemos después- empezó a alejarse, Cartman le siguió, sus salones estaban prácticamente pegados el uno del otro.

-dios, cuanto te odio rata judía, te odio tanto-

-lo se Cartman, yo también te odio a ti-

-ya vas a ver, borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara judío de mierda- el imbécil soltó una pequeña carcajada, apretó tanto dientes como puños ante el molesto sonido.

-ya veremos culón- dijo antes de entrar a su salón.

* * *

-hey, pst, Ken- Escucho a Cartman a su lado, no tenía ganas de siquiera mirarle, ahora solo quería pensar en esos enormes, redondos, suaves… -Kenny- suspiro volviendo a su línea, ¿donde iba? a sí, suaves, tersos, perfectamente formados … -pobre de mierda-... hijo de puta… como sea, y esos pequeños, endurecidos ,rosados… -tengo un plan para vengarnos de la rata judía... hey Kenny-

-Cállate Cartman, estoy tratando de concentrarme en clase para variar…- clase, claro.

-ok te lo escribiré entonces- le miró de soslayo, había arrancado la hoja, seguramente eso era lo único que escribiría en toda la clase ,se la paso.

 _mira, tu te disfrazas de chica, atraes al judío de mierda y haces lo tuyo, ya sabes, actuar como puta… luego te quitas la peluca, sacamos fotos y …_

-vete a la mierda Cartman- la lanzó a la papelera, asestó , por suerte la profesora escribía algunas estupideces en el tablero así que no lo noto.

-¡hey!, seguro ni terminaste de leer, no me hagas escribirlo todo de nuevo pobre de mierda- hablo más alto de lo debido, la profesora giro sobre si con esa expresión de toro cabreado que estaba seguro cada profesor practicaba en su baño antes de ir a dormir cada noche, al menos él lo haría.

-Eric, si no va a atender a clases le solicito que se marche- dijo en tono firme, enderezó su espalda al hablar como si eso fuese equivalente al movimiento de manos de los jedi cuando querían usar la fuerza en alguien, sonrió, tal vez algunos si veían una relación, quién sabe, había gente muy friki ahí afuera.

-¿ah?¿enserio?- sonrió Cartman, al parecer no, no había relación…

-¿tengo cara de estar bromeando jovencito?- dijo esperando que el culón se encogiera de hombros y se callara, casi le dio risa la inocencia de esa profesora.

-genial- Cartman metió sus cosas en la maleta y se dispuso a irse.

-¡¿a donde va?!- casi gritó la vieja, sintió algo de lastima por ella, después de todo no tenía la culpa de tener al más grande hijo de puta de todo south park en su clase.

-a casa, _pu_ … _ta_ -tarareo la última palabra cómicamente saliendo por la puerta,Kenny contuvo la risa al igual que la mitad del salón ante la expresión de la profesora, era hilarante, a veces ese gordo podía llegar a tener más huevos que toda la escuela junta.

* * *

-Cartman , estoy ocupado- respondió fastidiado a la llamada

 _-tienes que escucharme, necesitamos hacerle algo a ese judío de mierda…-_ suspiró exasperado

-enserio Cartman, que importa, solo déjalo ir-

 _-o no claro que no, me tienes que ayudar Kenny-_

-mira, ahora mismo estoy yendo a la casa de Bebe a tener la mejor experiencia de mi jodida vida, vete a la mierda gordo, esto es mil veces más importante que Kyle-

 _-serás traidor… ¿de donde coño voy a sacar a alguien que se vea bien como chica y que tenga salchicha…-_ su tono se fue silenciando a medida procesaba la dicción, Kenny sonrió sintiendo lastima por la siguiente víctima de los planes de Cartman.

-creo que es bastante obvio Cartman-

 _-joder, como no se me ocurrió antes, hablamos luego, tengo que buscar a Butters-_

-ok, suerte-

* * *

Escalo cuidadosamente por el árbol cercando a la ventana semi abierta del segundo piso, a veces divagaba sobre cómo su skill de sigilo estaría entre nivel setenta y cinco u ochenta si fuera Dovahkiin, sería un excelente khajiita, lastima que le recordaran a los judíos… judíos de mierda, siempre tenían que arruinarlo todo.

-¿Cartman?- había golpeado para que abriera, nadie más le visitaba, al menos no de esa manera…

-Butters, necesito tu ayuda- entró sin pedir más permiso que la apertura de la ventana

-oh no…- junto nervioso sus nudillos, hizo este chistoso puchero, no pudo evitar sonreír a esa estúpida cara…

-oh si-

-n… no puedo, me castigaron, encontraron las revistas raras que Clyde me dijo que le guardara...-

-¿por qué coño le guardas su porno?-

-no se, algo relacionado con su hermana-

-como sea, vendré por ti a media noche, trata de maquillarte, yo te traeré una peluca y ropa ¿ok?-

-¿por qué?-

-porque se la meteremos a Kahl, Butters, hasta el fondo- sabía que la sonrisa que surgió ante la dicción no era la más cuerda o siquiera la más decente que había hecho, pero realmente no le importaba, los asustados zafiros frente el palidecieron aún más.

-¡¿ah?! como …. ¿como en esas revistas de Clyde?, oh no... no creo querer metérsela a Kyle, oh dios…- escupió apresurado, Cartman rió ante el desagradable pensamiento.

-no es literal Butters…- se devolvió sobre sus pasos- como sea, si no estás listo a media noche haré que aumenten tu tiempo de castigo- le dió una última mirada antes de saltar- sabes que puedo hacerlo-

-...oh no no, estaré listo-

* * *

-vamos Butters- se escabulleron por el jardín trasero que daba total acceso a la ventana de Kyle, había hecho eso tantas veces que aun cuando todo estaba en total oscuridad sabía exactamente por donde ir.

-¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Butters aun incómodo siguiendole a tientas. Se acercaron a la ventana de Kyle, dio un último vistazo a Butters.

-da igual, te ves perfecto, ojos azules, cabello negro, y un poco de polvo mágico, si Stan tuviese un gemelo sería exacto a ti…- sonrió al contemplar su obra, eran similares o al menos en la oscuridad de la noche, sin contar que también le "ayudaría" un poco.

-¿por que Stan?- pregunto ,¿es que el era el único que veía a Stan y kyle como un par de maricas?.

-ya vas a ver Butters-

-o...ok-

escalaron hasta la ventana, estaba abierta para su fortuna. Entro y ayudó a subir a Butters.

-shhh- se acercó a Kyle, sacó una pequeña bolsa con un pañuelo blanco en ella, lo tomo, aun estaba húmedo y el polvillo blanco se había disuelto entre la sustancia de fuerte olor -solo tengo que…-lo puso en la nariz de Kyle por un momento, sintió como este inhalaba -... darle un poco de esto…-espero unas cuantas inhalaciones más, sacó una pastilla verde de su bolsillo y la dejó caer en la entreabierta boca, este se movió incómodo, era lo suficiente pequeña como para no atorarse, sonrió al ver cómo la pasaba inconscientemente - bien, me esconderé en el armario, espera unos minutos, la droga tardará un poco -

-s...si- susurro aun inseguro sin saber que hacer, Cartman hizo una seña hacia la cama instándole a que se subiera y así lo hizo. Se sentó cuidadosamente sobre el regazo de Kyle.

-es tu momento para brillar Butters, se lo más marica que puedas- entro al armario.

-no… no estoy seguro que quier…-

-shhh, dale, creo que ya - dejó la puerta medio abierta, lo suficiente para que el lente de la cámara tuviera una buena vista.

-oh dios…-tomó aire, temblaba un poco- ¿Kyle?, Kyle, despierta...- lo movió, demasiado suave para el gusto de Cartman.

-¿eh?...- pero por suerte era de sueño ligero.

-Kyle- susurró, le había dicho que no hablara en voz alta, que se limitara a susurrar para evitar comparaciones con el Stan real… en fin,de todas formas con lo drogado que estaba dudaba que siquiera pudiese reconocer su propio nombre.

-¡pero que… , ¿quien eres?!- retrocedió sin mucho éxito, Butters estaba sentado sobre el.

-s… soy Stan- se encogió inseguro, Kyle restregó sus ojos aún incrédulo.

-¿Stan?- dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio, si veía similitud es que sus sentidos estaban algo jodidos para ese punto.

-s… si- maldijo en sus adentros por el estúpido nerviosismo de Butters, de haber sido Kenny seguro ya estaría sobre él como animal en celo… maldito Kenneth.

-¿ah?, joder qué sueño más raro- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, definitivamente había hecho la mejor combinación para la situación.

-¿sueño?-

-si, sueño Stan, y bastante lúcido debo admitir, aunque no siento nada, me siento mareado, bastante… raro- volvió sus manos a su rostro tratando de limpiar algo que no estaba allí, como tratando de despertarse, se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿ah? ¿que es eso?- Butters señaló estúpidamente el bulto que sobresalía de las sabanas.

-oh no…- y la segunda droga había hecho efecto, Cartman no pudo evitar sonreír desde el armario.

-¿que pasa?-

-no. un sueño húmedo con Stan no, por favor dios, no de nuevo…- "¿de nuevo?" cubrió su boca, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en risa ahí mismo.

-¿sueño… húmedo?-

 _-dios Kahl , lo sabía , eres un marica-_ dijo sin poderse contener más susurrando a travez de la palma que cubría su boca.

-¿qué fue eso?- Butters le tomó del rostro evitando que mirara hacia el armario, buen Butters.

-¿ah?, no lo se, supongo que nada- Kyle le observó en silencio por un momento ¿le reconocería? de todos modos con esa ultima "aclaracion" ya era suficiente para…

-en fin, ven…- tomo a Butters de la espalda, lo acerco.

-¿ah?-el rubio trató de alejarse algo incómodo por la situación, y no le culpaba, incluso él estaba sorprendido de la reacción del judío.

-terminemos con esto de una vez- y asestó un beso al más pequeño, tapo su boca evitando cualquier risa antes de empezar a saborear la victoria.

* * *

 _-¡joder Kenny, lo conseguí!-_

-...¿ Cartman?- contestó entre dormido, no tenía idea porque lo había hecho pero en cuanto escucho el tono que había puesto para Cartman en su celular su mano se movió casi por instinto, maldita sea.

 _-tengo el jodido vídeo Kenny, dios, tienes que verlo, ¡se la mamo a Butters!, ¿puedes creerlo?...-_ dijo tan animado como nunca, no estaba procesando del todo lo dicho, solo "mamo" y "Butters"...

-dios Cartman, son las putas dos de la mañana, ¿no crees que es muy tarde como para andar hablando de tus estúpidas fantasías sexuales?-

 _\- pudrete Kenny… mira te envío un pantallazo…-_ observó la pantalla, su mandíbula se desencajó ante la imagen - _¿lo viste?-_ preguntó impaciente.

-oh por… ¿Kyle y Butters? ¿como mierda le hiciste?- el sueño se había ido parcialmente.

 _-verás, una mezcla de "cosas", una peluca negra y ojos azules, algo así como Stan…-_

-¿sabes que mezclar drogas es malo verdad?... espera, ¿Stan?- observo la foto por segunda vez…

 _-si si, seguro lo sabes por experiencia propia… ¿y tu? ¿como te fue con Bebe?-_ y aquello sí que le golpeó fuera del sueño totalmente, gruño a la nada fastidiado.

-¿que te importa gordo de mierda?-

 _-wo wo, perdón, parece que te bajó antes de tiempo, marica-_

-digamos que… no fue muy bien- susurro, hubo un breve silencio en la línea, estaba a punto de hablar pero Cartman interrumpió.

 _-dios, ¿no se te paro?, quién lo diría, con lo puta que eres estaba convencido de que te funcionaba-_

-¡si se me paro gordo de mierda! -

 _-entonces solo era una calienta huevos al fin y al cabo-_

-no realmente, lo iba a hacer... -

 _-joder, las tenia caídas, ¡lo sabía!-_

-dios Cartman, claro que no-

 _-vete a la mierda pobre, me voy a dormir-_

-bah, como quieras culón estúpido, ni siquiera te quería contar-

 _-pues yo ni siquiera quería oír imbécil-_ y Cartman colgó, suspiro agobiado hacia el celular, lo dejo por ahí y se echó a dormir, de verdad no quería pensar en nada en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Bueno, un capitulo de relleno o algo así para que la sucesión entre eventos no sea tan brusca xD y en fin, gracias por comentar :) me motiva bastante a continuar escribiendo c: .


	7. Perfecto

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **PERFECTO**

Dormía cuando un fuerte sonido le hizo casi saltar de su cama, alguien golpeaba con tal fuerza la puerta que incluso las ventanas de su habitación vibraban, murmuró algunos insultos antes de decidir asomarse a regañadientes.

-¿quien coño es a esta puta hora?- casi gritó a ese alguien en la entrada, no lo reconoció.

-¡soy Kenny gordo estúpido!- pero reconoció su voz.

-¿Kenny?- pregunto incrédulo, realmente no se parecía en absoluto a su amigo, suspiró bajando a abrirle.

Le encontró de pie en la puerta. No abriéndola más de lo necesario le observó detenidamente de arriba a abajo. Vestía de total negro, al igual que su cabello con un lado rapado; tanto perforaciones de todo tipo como tatuajes recorrían su cuerpo mientras su mano sostenía inútilmente lo que parecía una herida, enormes manchas de sangre se entremezclaban con las imágenes en su piel y …

-déjame entrar Cartman- interrumpió su "análisis" , se cuestionó por un momento él si hacerlo o no -Cartman…-

-ok ok, pasa… ¿estas bien?- abrió la puerta, caminó de forma lastimera, se recostó contra una pared cercana para luego deslizarse por ella dejando un rastro de sangre, Cartman frunció el ceño ante ello.

-tengo una puta bala incrustada en el hombro y otra en el costado derecho, ¿crees que estoy bien?- su rostro era poco visible entre el desorganizado cabello algo húmedo, había nevado hace poco.

-joder… no te vengas a suicidar aquí, no quiero limpiar nada ¡y cubre mejor esa herida, dios estas ensuciando el piso hijo de puta!- observó con desagrado un pequeño charco de sangre cerca de Kenny.

-vete a la mierda gordo, no pienso suicidarme ahora mismo- su tono era en extremo calmado para estar en tal moribundo estado, claro que habiendo pasado tantas veces por la tortura de la muerte no le sorprendía.

-¿por qué?-

-tengo que hablar- susurró, su tono cada vez menos vivo.

-¿por qué estas vestido así?- suspiro, no muy interesado en explicar la situación pero al parecer viéndolo necesario.

-creen que es un grupo de personas porque siempre soy alguien remotamente diferente al anterior, trato de hacerme cambios permanentes que no se pueden quitar de un dia para otro, tatuajes, expansiones, tintes ,piercings, bronceados… en fin-

-no deberías venir aquí entonces, me relacionarán con toda esa mierda y tu puedes escapar, yo no...- se acercó, se agachó lo suficiente para estar a la altura del rostro de Kenneth evitando tocar la sangre que para ese punto ya se había esparcido en torno a él.

-fuiste tú, ¿no?- susurró en un tono roto que llegó a su pecho de forma dolorosa, después de todo gracias a él Kenneth estaba en tal estado…

-¿eh?- fingió ignorancia

-te creí, hace una semana después de toda esa actuación de mierda, diciendo que eras mi mejor amigo y toda esa basura… te creí hasta que me preguntaste donde sería el siguiente lugar- cada vez que le escuchaba hablar su pecho se sentía más y más incómodo, no le gustaba esa sensación, nunca le había gustado.

-¿de qué hablas Kenny?- continuó.

-quise creerte un poco más… engañarme y pensar que de verdad te preocupabas por mi... pero sabían de antemano donde iba a estar… sabía que algo así pasaría y decidí ir allí a pesar de todo- levanto la mirada por primera vez. Había una preciosa tela de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos previendo un desbordamiento, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la vista. La sensación que arremetía contra su pecho hacía un momento se desvaneció siendo reemplazada por placer, dejó de observar a su moribundo amigo y empezó a observar su "actuación"- no querías los treinta millones, solo querías que siguiera robando para presionar más a la policía, para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban tratando con algo con lo que no podían lidiar solos-

-me conoces bastante bien…- sonrió ante la incalculable tristeza en el rostro de Kenny.

-¿por qué?- preguntó con una voz dolorosamente desecha.

-necesito algo…- observo por un momento la ropa oscura empapada en ese espeso líquido rojo.

-¿que?-

-¿tienes que saber?-

-claro que tengo que saber, me vendiste, al menos podrías decirme si valió la pena- una pequeña lagrima rompió la barrera. No podía evitar pensar viendo las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca sobre su rostro, el salado y translúcido líquido entremezclado con estas , el tono casi mortalmente blanco de piel y el cabello negro él como todo formaba un contraste tan jodidamente perfecto.

-mi mama, se la llevaron…- susurró sin importarle mucho dejándose llevar más por la perfección de tonos en el rostro de Kenny, su cuello descubierto por el holgado buzo negro, su yugular palpitando tan lento, tan perezosamente, quedándose poco a poco sin sangre que bombear.

-...¿hace cuanto?-

-más de un mes- quería tocarle, quería recorrer esas perfectas líneas entrelazadas de forma poética hasta llegar a su clavícula también manchada por ese carmín… era como rosas rojas pérdidas entre blanca y fría nieve.

-¿y que tiene que ver conmigo?- volvió su vista a Kenneth, ojos azul cielo brillando con rabia contenida, el rastro de lágrimas se había consumido entre la sangre seca dejando un tono salmón a su paso.

-a la policía le importa una mierda una puta desaparecida, pero si les digo quien o quienes están haciendo los robos me pondrán atención- sus ojos evadieron los de Cartman rendidos, exhaustos, le quedaba poco tiempo -tengo que decirles quién eres Kenny-

-entiendo...- se encogió, su voz… su voz se sentía tan diferente a como nunca antes la escucho, como el gimoteo de un animal moribundo entregándose de forma sumisa a lo que estaba por venir.

-Kenny, aun si te atrapan solo tienes que darte un puto tiro en la cabeza y ya...- sonrió débilmente.

-eres bastante inteligente Cartman, deberías saber que no es tan simple- lo sabía…

-... tengo que hacerlo- acercó su mano al hombro del moribundo, apartó de forma suave los dedos que contenían inútilmente la herida.

-lo harás…tch-

-eso seguro debe doler- susurro fascinado por su expresión.

-...no me toques…- trato de apartar la mano, trató de ponerse de pie…

-¿a dónde vas?- le observo preguntándose si siquiera lograría ponerse de pie.

-lejos …- pero eventualmente se rindió, se encogió agotado.

-ayúdame y no diré tu nombre a nadie…- Kenneth le observó en silencio por un momento, sus cejas en lastimeros arcos y sus labios curvados de forma casi perfecta formando esta decepcionada expresión.

-joder …. siempre… manejándome de alguna forma, siempre encontrando un puto punto de presión Cartman…- se acurruco denotando su cercanía a la muerte, soportando el dolor y haciendo lo posible para que este no se expresara en su rostro.

-no puedes huir de mí, creo que ya es bastante claro - acarició el húmedo cabello, Kenneth trató de huir del roce siendo vano debido a la falta de fuerzas para siquiera hacerlo.

-¿que soy para ti Cartman? ¿un títere, un amigo… una herramienta?- dijo la última con claro dolor en su voz

-no entiendo por qué preguntas, la respuesta es bastante obvia- el roce continuo hasta sus oídos, varias perforaciones lo cubrían, incluso una expansión, odiaba esa cosa de hipsters pero por alguna razón en él se veía bastante bien.

-necesito oírlo…- susurró

-te considero mi amigo, uno bastante útil y leal, eres mi mejor amigo Kenny- bajo su mano por el delgado cuello mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, le vio estremecerse, sonrió.

-dios, ¿no oyes lo absurdo que se escucha es… joder- gimió al sentir la mano de Cartman en su hombro dolorosamente cerca de la herida.

-parece que la pérdida de sangre va en aumento, pronto morirás-

-¿por que sonríes?¿te excita gordo de mierda?- dijo con clara rabia, tomó el mentón del rubio obligándole a mirarle.

-eres perfecto Kenny-

-¡no me toques!- intentó alejarse de nuevo, no pudo.

-estas tan roto Kenneth, destrozado en decenas de partes, partes que caen una por una, las veo perfectamente Ken, conozco cada una de ellas y SE como usarlas en tu contra- su mirada se retorció en tristeza y desesperación, era precioso -incluso me atrevería a decir que … de alguna u otra manera eres mio Kenny-

-la ayuda de la policía es más confiable, es mejor que la mía- su tono era casi inaudible para ese punto -a pesar de ello… supongo que me aprecias algo después de todo… ¡dios!- presiono la herida en su hombro tras liberar su mentón.

-no… la ayuda de ellos es mejor, pero la tuya es permanente-

-no Cartman, el trato sigue en pie, mi madre muere, yo desaparezco, y olvídate del dinero, ayudarte a encontrar a la puta de tu madre creo que es más que suficien… maldita sea- se retorció ante el roce de Cartman sobre su hombro.

-hablas bastante …- presionó aún más fuerte

-¡joder!-

-... para estar agonizando- sonrió divertido ante el dolor en su expresión, definitivamente nunca se cansaría del rostro de Kenny.

-esto no es nada gordo de mierda- no tenía la suficiente fuerza para gritar.

-lo se… no sabes cuanto me encanta eso, nunca es suficiente para ti, estas tan… "destrozado", que solo alguien como yo puede hacer de ti algo peor de lo que ya eres- dejo su cabeza ir hacia atrás recostándose contra la pared, miraba al techo -¿no dirás nada?- quería jugar un poco más -tal vez el como dijiste mi nombre entre gemidos mientras Bebe buscaba tu atención…- su ceño se frunció en desagrado.

-jódete... Cartman- le quedaba poco, realmente poco.

-así que es verdad…- susurró con total satisfacción -de alguna forma eres tan parecido a tu hermana-

-... yo puedo lidiar contigo Cartman, yo se a … a que ...me estoy arriesga...- cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración cesaba paulatinamente

-no, claro que no Kenny…- se sentía cada vez más frío, el pálido de su rostro alcanzó su cúspide de forma magistral, el cabello negro se deslizaba como cielo nocturno sobre un horizonte nevado, la sangre incluso hacía juego con sus tatuajes y esos ojos de un azul abismal ahora entre abiertos tratando de protestar contra la ineludible muerte , brillaban vacíos, sin vida… era sublime, un objeto cuya belleza se halla exclusivamente en su propia muerte.

-nos vemos mañana Kenny... tengo algo que cobrar…- acarició por última vez la fría mejilla con tal delicadeza… tal vez, tan solo tal vez ya le había roto lo suficiente por hoy.

* * *

 _-¿y…?-_

-estaba en lo correcto, aun así no pudimos detenerlo-

 _-porque es más inteligente que ustedes señores, ahora, ¿considerarán mi oferta?-_

-lo haremos, solo dinos donde ir y ahí estaremos-

 _-perfecto-_

* * *

Observó con desagrado el edificio cubierto en luces de neón y posters vulgares, suspiró agobiado sin saber porque estaba a punto de hacer aquello, esforzarse tanto en salvar a un pobre de mierda que eventualmente terminaría en la cárcel por su propia cuenta como la basura blanca que era. Caminó a la expectativa de algún imbécil preguntándole el que hacía ahí pero para su sorpresa nadie le detuvo, demasiado entretenidos restregándose entre ellos… casi quería vomitar al ver a esas prostitutas ¿en serio alguien pagaba para tener sexo con esas cosas?.

Caminó hasta el fondo del prostíbulo, subió a lo que parecían unas oficinas en un segundo piso y entró sin molestarse en golpear a una de ellas. Se encontró complacido con el que probablemente era el jefe, un hombre de color o negro o como sea, eso definitivamente haría las cosas más fáciles.

-¿quién dejó entrar a este ...niño aquí?- dijo con ese característico acento de los de su clase, realmente prominente debía decir.

-vamos a hablar- su tono era calmado, si demostraba lo contrario iba a ser realmente tedioso.

-y por que coño debería a escuchar a un estúpido m…-

-quince millones señor, solo dígame donde esta Liane Cartman y este dinero será suyo-

-oh, ya entiendo, es el hijo de esa puta- se mantuvo en silencio, no caería ante la provocación.-no se donde esta niño... revisen la bolsa - dijo a algunos de los hombres que estaban cerca de él, caminaron hacia la maleta que Cartman llevaba consigo, la tomaron para abrirla y encontrarse con un mar de billetes de cien.

-no le aconsejo jugar de esa manera _señor_ , dígame lo que necesitas saber y tal vez me plantee el dejarlo en paz-

-pf, tenía que ser el hijo de una puta- rió a lo que alguno de sus hombres le siguieron- mira _niñato_ , aun si te lo dijera dudo que pudieses recuperarla, está bastante lejos para este momento-

-creo que usted no entiende con quién habla- le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio ese hombre, no estaba consiguiendo nada y eso no era una opción.

-oh dios, claro que lo hago, hablo con el hijo de una de mis putas, una muy buena debo admitir…- viró hacia los hombres que aparentemente habían acabado de contar- ¿todo esta bien?- asintieron.

-si señor, quince millones en efectivo- comentó uno de los dos, sonrió ante la curiosa mirada del "jefe".

-¿de donde sacaste ese dinero niño?-

-tal vez una respuesta por una respuesta- solo un poco más.

-joder, eres bueno en esto… está bien…- saco un cigarro, se tomó su tiempo encendiéndolo y tomando la primera calada, Cartman frunció el ceño fastidiado por la lentitud de ese hombre.

-¿y?- apresuró.

-un ex cliente la quería, alemán creo, con bastante dinero, me pagó una gran suma para dejarla ir, aparentemente irían a las Vegas o algo por el estilo… no se nada más aparte de ello niño, ahora…. ¿de donde sacaste ese dinero?- suspiró agobiado por lo vacío de la información, era útil pero no lo suficiente.

-dios, me tomo una eternidad encontrar este antro de mierda ¿y eso es todo?- habló más para sí mismo que para los demás, escuchó al hombre reír

-una respuesta por otra respuesta niño- sacó su celular.

-bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso- tecleó rápidamente.

 _encontré el dinero, aquí están, los quince millones robados por esa persona._

ahora a esperar a que los policías de mierda decidieran aparecer.

* * *

Su pierna dolía como el infierno, ya le habían disparado antes pero no era un dolor al cual se pudiese acostumbrar una persona. Caminó por la sala hasta la habitación de Kenneth, por alguna razón la puerta estaba medio abierta y la niña estaba sola, seguro la madre medio drogada la había dejado así para salir a hacer quien sabe que a mitad de la noche, nada bueno seguro.

Entró para encontrarse con un bebé de no más de dos años en la cama de Kenny, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la imagen ¿que coño hacía un bebé en esa porquería de casa?. Se acerco y tomo asiento cerca… rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca. Dormía.

* * *

-Kenny…- golpeó el que ahora era un adulto medio desnudo excepto por las sabanas sucias de la cama, murmuró algunas estupideces en respuesta y se cubrió hasta la cabeza -despierta Ken…- intento de nuevo. Nada -¡que te levantes pobre de mierda, dios!- asestó un golpe al hombro del pobre, este salto algo asustado tanto por el grito como por el brusco contacto, se alejó exageradamente al verle.

-joder Cartman, ¿qué coño haces aquí?-

-estuve aquí desde la madrugada imbécil- sus ojos se sentían absurdamente pesados, no había dormido en toda la puta noche después de todo.

-¿que?-

-cuando llegue tenías unos dos años, te vi crecer hasta… ahora-

-¿enserio?- se observó, miró que no tenía nada encima y se cubrió con falso pudor hasta los hombros.

-intente despertarte varias veces, ya sabes , cuando estabas como con cinco o con diez, pero estabas como muerto…- dijo con tono cansado.

-¿entonces?-

-¿entonces que?-

-no se, ¿me crees?-

-ya te creía pobre de mierda, supongo que solo lo confirme…-

-y… ¿recuerdas algo?-

-fue una noche bastante movida Kenny, no dormí en absoluto, claro que recuerdo todo. Viniste, me dejaste la sala vuelta una mierda, llame para decir tu nombre, los lleve a un tipo cualquiera que para mi suerte era negro, le di los quince millones y en fin, se puso violento, la mierda de policía decidió ir a dunkin donuts por sus rosquillas de porquería, se demoraron, me dispararon…- suspiro fastidiado con solo recordar aquello- le dispararon a él y en fin, todo salió casi perfecto Kenny, debiste verlo- observaba atento a Cartman mientras relataba lo sucedido, probablemente cuestionando más de una cosa en ese relato.

-¿te dispararon? y… ¿quince?-

-nada grave, estoy aquí después de todo, y si, esos policías son retrasados, dos de tus robos se salían un poco de la regla así que decidieron que no eras tú… probablemente para aminorar la presión del público - cerró sus ojos, masajeó su cien- decidí aprovecharme de eso- sonrió.

-¿y?-

-¿que?-

-¿qué pasa con tu mama?-

-pues… nos vamos a las vegas Kenny- se puso de pie, Kenny le observó incrédulo.

-¡¿que?!-

-tengo cosas que preparar, procura que no te maten -

-espe…- y salió sin más, tenía que dormir y esperar a que la herida se recuperara lo suficiente para dejar de caminar como un puto cojo, unos días más y estarían camino a Las Vegas.

cerró la puerta tras el, gateó sobre la cama hasta la ventana viendo como Cartman salía y se alejaba caminando como recién desvirgado, era gracioso… pero más allá de todo eso ¿había hecho tanto solo para no tener que dar su nombre a la policía? no entendía porque, tal vez aún le era de utilidad pero de igual forma pronto no estaría ¿qué más podía hacer por Cartman?. O tal vez era simple y llana preocupación, tal vez le había protegido porque eran "mejores amigos"… soltó una pequeña risa ante el pensamiento, no, definitivamente no era eso.

Se recostó mirando hacia el húmedo techo, debía ir y preparar algo de desayuno para Karen… _eres perfecto Kenny_. Su pecho se encontró en un vaivén indeciso al recordar aquello. Estaba enfermo, estaba jodidamente enfermo por el simple hecho de recordar aquello, porque tal como él dijo, solo alguien como él le podía llevar a un estado peor y temía aquello, temía caer en ese agujero negro llamado Eric Cartman pero… pero… suspiro exasperado levantándose para salir de la habitación, que le den al gordo de mierda…

-... o que te de a ti- reaccionó ante la voz sintiendo su pecho saltar por esa continuidad entre su línea de pensamientos y la voz de su hermana.

-¿que?- pregunto incrédulo al encontrar a Karen en la puerta.

-que mama dijo que si no quiero mi desayuno que te lo dé a ti-repitió aburridamente Karen, por otro lado Kenny soltó aire golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan imbécil.

-¿no quieres?-negó-deberías comer Karen, de por sí que rara vez mama mueve el culo para hacer algo diferente de fumar- se recostó en la cama de nuevo, ya no había necesidad de levantarse.

-pero…-

-Karen- suspiró saliendo de la habitación.

Las vegas… tal vez, siendo que al finalizar el viaje su parte del trato ya estaría saldada Cartman tendría que cumplir con la suya y las implicaciones de esto no era ni más ni menos que su muerte… para concluir, después de ese viaje todo acabaría, por tanto definitivamente lo que pasase allí definitivamente quedaría allí así como sus últimos días de vida.

¿Y a donde llevaba toda esta línea de pensamientos? sonrió divertido, "lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas" ese dicho, nunca iba a llegar a ser tan literal.

* * *

Soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de acción así que hago lo posible por saltármelas, desafortunadamente también se me hace muy complicado meter a Cartman en una relación muy romántica y melosa y toda esta cuestión porque me lo imagino como una especie de sociopata, egocéntrico y cabrón xD pero bueno, ya viene mas romance en el siguiente capitulo :)


	8. Las Vegas

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LAS VEGAS**

Una serie de beats inundaban el lugar al compás de las estrambóticas luces, la gente saltaba y esa letra tediosa de "animals" de Maroon 5 recorría la errática sinfonía, probablemente se trataba de algún remix de mierda. Empujó a la gente sin cuidado, abriéndose paso en busca de la esbelta figura, caminó desorientado, incluso sintió una mano escabullirse por su trasero ofreciendo una mirada asesina a nadie en particular, demasiada gente para su gusto. Más adelante, como si se tratara de algún tipo espectáculo, como si el lugar girara entorno a ese pequeño círculo donde la gente se aglomeraba y las luces iluminaban más, pudo reconocerle, aún conservaba la ropa que él le había dicho que se pusiera, claro que la corbata estaba medio suelta y los botones del chaleco habían sido separados cruelmente de sus hendiduras, el fedora que había elegido por cuenta propia aun estaba en su cabeza.

A medida se acercaba podía ver mejor sus gráciles movimientos, sus caderas girando cediendo cordura alguna al son de la música, sus manos acompañando el compás tan juguetona y espontáneamente como el viento moviendo su rubio cabello, no lo había cortado en un buen tiempo así que lo tenía más largo de lo normal agarrado en una pequeña coleta, joder, se veía muy bien, aunque como no, con lo puta que era...

Había un gran número de chicas a su alrededor, claramente más maduras, deslizando sus manos provocativamente una que otra vez sobre el rubio mientras dedicaba esa lasciva sonrisa en respuesta que tanto le jodía, ¿por qué? porque tenía la desfachatez de mostrarla a el también. Su paso aumentó al denotar la dilatación de sus pupilas absorbiendo de forma surreal el azul de sus ojos, como un abismo en medio de un traslúcido océano , estaba drogado.

Se acerco bruscamente empujando a más de una, no le importo mucho, tomó el brazo de Kenny tal como si se tratase de una palanca atascada por el oxido, por fin salió de su trance. Le observó deteniendo el provocativo baile, la sonrisa que se había ido hacía unos segundos resurgió más grande, magnifica, más provocativa y llena de deseo que antes.

-Cartman- saboreo la palabra lujuriosamente,Cartman expandió sus ojos en respuesta, joder, ¿que se había metido esa vez?.

Kenny se acercó ignorando al resto, Cartman aun no le soltaba, se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos pechos se tocaran, sintió el alcoholizado aliento sobre su rostro.

-esta es la cúspide - miro hacia el nocturno cielo completamente opacado por la ciudad, era una terraza, la vista imperiosa envuelta en luces de neón y grandes edificaciones se alzaban arrogantes en el horizonte, la música surcaba el cielo en largas odiseas impulsadas por los brazos extendidos, gritos, bailes y demás ocurrencias de la multitud, la piscina de proporciones olímpicas infestada de gente semidesnuda emanaba esa serie de reflejos azulados en la vegetación artificial que decoraba el lugar mientras algo del agua caía a una piscina de un piso inferior. en una extremo se alzaba un escenario con múltiples pantallas, unas sobre y al lados de otras rodeadas por enormes parlantes y un DJ en el medio, y las barras distribuidas elegantemente por el lugar estaban atestadas de gente mientras los bartenders realizaban trucos de su profesión .Cartman por otro lado no apartó la vista de él, de los perdidos ojos azul zafiro siendo arrasados por ese dilatado agujero negro en el centro, sus labios rosados, suaves, entreabiertos en una fascinada sonrisa, mientras un tono salmón teñía la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas, su tez en extremo blanca, y su cabello rubio se deslizaba por su rostro y hombros de manera… -pero es tan aburrido- volvió la vista a Cartman como si aquella sonrisa nunca hubiese existido, sus ojos mirándole detenidamente, buscando una respuesta, Cartman le acercó aún más de forma brusca, buscando acceso a su oído.

-no pareces aburrido- se relajo bajando sus hombros e inclinando su rostro para mostrar a Cartman su cuello desnudo, como le si diese acceso total, invitándole a hacer algo más que solo susurrar, le observo, aquel arco que formaba la yugular y sobre caía sobre la clavícula de forma simple y a la vez se… ¡joder!, se alejó negando la insinuación, una pequeña carcajada siguió como respuesta del más pequeño.

-claro que no Cartman, ¿crees que las barras o esto...?- sacó algunas cápsulas vacías de sus bolsillos tirándolas al suelo violentamente- ¿...son de adorno?- bufó- la droga solo es un puto monóculo Cartman, mira a tu alrededor ¿crees que alguien aquí esta bajo sus putos cinco sentidos?¿crees que alguno de estos despertara mañana sintiendo que tienen una vida de puta madre solo por sentir a un desconocido a su lado? - presiono con más fuerza el brazo de Kenny, este dejó ir algo de aire en señal de fastidio- ahora mismo quiero olvidarlo todo, quiero olvidarme del mundo real, quiero olvidar que pronto desapareceré por completo, solo quiero que me cojas Cartman, como nunca en tu puta vida lo has hecho con alguien- aquello le golpeó de imprevisto, Kenneth río ante la desencajada expresión -¿deberíamos buscar un lugar más… _privado_?- mordió su labio tras finalizar, Cartman observó con extrema atención el movimiento, suspiro exasperado.

-no pienso hacer nada contigo Kenny, nos vamos…- jalo de el, empezó a caminar entre la multitud sin importarle, de nuevo, a quien estaba empujando.

Kenny miró hacia la amplia espalda que actuaba como escudo entre la multitud mientras el caminaba tras él sin rozar contra nadie. Su brazo dolía, le estaba agarrando bastante fuerte, demasiado.¿Que estaba exactamente el haciendo ahí? no recordaba mucho desde cierto punto, habían hecho todo ese estúpido proceso a seguir antes de que la verdadera diversión empieza. Avión, aeropuerto, chequeos, filas, taxis, hotel, otro hotel, otro puto hotel, reservas… dios, a veces los viajes podían llegar a ser un total dolor de cabeza. Luego el se fue por su camino, Cartman, Stan y Kyle se quedaron allí, no les importo como de costumbre. Entonces, ¿Cartman qué hacía ahí?, no entendía, no quería tratar de hacerlo, la pregunta surgió tan rápido como se fue, solo sabía que desde semanas atrás no dejaba de pensar en ese imbécil… casi quería llorar por sentirse así, era tan frustrante, tan desagradable…

-¿donde coño esta la salida?- le escuchó murmurar, sonrió, tenía que aprovechar la inhibición que le proveía su estado actual, busco entre sus bolsillos con su mano libre, saco una píldora… vacía, otra vacía y otra más, chasqueo la lengua, intentó de nuevo en su otro bolsillo, fue incómodo pero ahí había una, la abrió con su boca y vertió la sustancia blanca en su lengua, sintió sus labios adormecerse así como donde ahora descansaba el polvillo, había puesto bastante allí pero en el estado en el que se encontraba la verdad es que le importaba una mierda.

Se detuvo, Cartman le miró fastidiado, Kenny le jalo cerca y poniéndose de punta y rodeándolo con el brazo libre por la nuca le acercó clavando sus labios, la sustancia se estaba empezando a diluir, era incomodo. Intento alejarse pero Kenny era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo en su lugar, mordió el labio inferior haciendo a Cartman gemir de dolor introduciendo de inmediato su lengua, sintió los labios del más alto alrededor de la misma… dios, ese era el beso más raro y mierda que había tenido en su vida, pero qué importaba, estaba drogado después de todo. Sintió la sustancia desvanecerse en la boca de Cartman, le mordió, probablemente "castigándole" por su osadía, tras un momento se alejó soltando su brazo de paso.

-¡¿que coño me has dado?!- casi grito tapando a continuación su boca, muy tarde para siquiera tratar de escupir, la sustancia se había filtrado por completo. Kenny sonrió ante las muecas de desagrado, él por otro lado ya se había acostumbrado al sabor amargo. De fondo empezaba a sonar breathe on me de Britney Spears , joder, la música no ayudaba en absoluto a su auto control- Cocaína- por fin concluyó Cartman -¿estas loco pobre de mierda?- Kenny se acercó, le miró con tal seriedad que cautivó por completo al más alto.

-puedes hacernos un favor y saltarte todo ese estúpido monólogo de falso pudor tuyo, o puedes tomar mi mano…- la extendió a Cartman, este la ignoró-... y usarme como te plazca-

-detén esta estupidez pobre de mierda, estamos aquí para buscar…- Kenny sonrió sin alejar su mano.

-no me dejes saltar solo al vacío Cartman, te prometo que la caída sera … sublime- Cartman miró hacia la mano, de nuevo a Kenny-... después de todo… tu podrás volar y yo simplemente me destrozaré en pedazos contra el asfalto- no entendía qué estaba diciendo realmente, tal vez Cartman tampoco, o tal vez sí pues había tomado su mano, su expresión estaba en blanco.

-te destrozare antes que el asfalto lo haga Kenny, desearas nunca haberme dado esta libertad- le jalo, empezó a caminar de nuevo entre la multitud.

-803- dijo, Cartman no se detuvo pero sabía que le había escuchado- sabía que aceptarías, metí la tarjeta en tu bolsillo…- el agarre aumento dolorosamente-... espero no te moleste haber sido tan … predecible- se burló

-cierra la puta boca…-

* * *

-¿desde hace cuanto?- dios, ¿tenía que ser precisamente ahora? ¿cuando estaban en un jodido hotel cuatro estrellas en medio de la ciudad donde todo podía pasar?¿ cuando Cartman se había sacado veinte mil dólares del culo como si nada y les había dicho que fuesen a buscar a Liane Cartman?.

-casi ocho años- su amigo frunció el ceño, a su espalda se alzaba la vista de la ciudad, la ventana era bastante grande y las cortinas estaban plenamente abiertas, no habían encendido las luces y el vaso Old fashioned con hielo y whisky aún descansaba en la pequeña mesa de té.

-¿enserio Stan? ¿ocho puto años y hasta ahora me entero de que eres un puto alcohólico?- espeto cruelmente, se recostó en la silla en la que se encontraba mirando al oscuro techo, ¿como le haría entender algo así a alguien como él, a alguien tan "correcto"?.

-no soy alcohólico Kyle…- suspiró- a veces lo único que diferencia a un cínico de un imbecil del corriente es solo una botella de whisky-

-¿Wendy sabe de esto?- Stan resoplo sonriendo al recuerdo de aquella chica.

-ella es tan "correcta" como tu- miró el vaso, Kyle siguió su mirada.

-oh no, no lo harás- le reto, Stan suspiró por segunda vez, tomó el vaso y lo acercó a su rostro, miró a Kyle a través del tono ambar.

-eres mi mejor amigo…- sonrió- pero a veces eres tan… tedioso- y lo bebió hasta el fondo, el mareo corrió apresuradamente desde el ardor de su garganta hasta su entrecejo, gruño, observó a su amigo-¿exactamente qué hacemos aquí?- rió, los ojos de jade puro le observaban inquisidores.

Tras un largo momento de silencio, probablemente analizando la situación, probablemente armando alguno de sus discursos o sus ideas por lo general correctas, simplemente resopló.

-no lo se…- se tiró en la cama en la que estaba sentado-... si crees que esa es la mejor solución para no ver al mundo como la mierda que es… supongo que no puedo hacer nada, mientras no termines en un callejón chupándosela a algún vagabundo a cambio de Crack esta bien-sonreí, uno de los pocos concejos de Mr Makey que había quedado en se levantó, camino a la ventana -deberíamos hacer lo que Cartman dijo- susurro, había claro fastidio en su voz, el ruido de la noche se encontraba lo suficientemente abajo de ellos, todo estaba surrealmente tranquilo.

-¿desde cuando lo hacemos?- bromeó agradeciendo que todo el drama hubiese culminado tan rápidamente.

-desde que el imbécil tiene un vídeo de mi…- bien, extorsión, eso no era nuevo.

-¿que es esta vez?- Kyle suspiró agobiado.

-un vídeo en el que salgo… teniendo un sueño "íntimo"- se congio, si es que eso era posible pues ya era bastante corto de por sí, siempre bromeaban diciendo que aquella estatura así como otras cosas no muy agraciadas habían salido de su madre.

-¿un sueño húmedo?, oh vamos Kyle, eso es ridículo -

-dije el nombre de alguien mientras soñaba, se lo mostrará a ese alguien si no hago lo que dice, y tu no me dejaras solo ¿verdad?- le miro, Stan negó.

-¿quien es la afortunada?- Kyle le miró como si no entendiera la pregunta, tras un momento reacciono.

-oh… Bebe- escupió rápidamente desviando la mirada… era mentira.

-¿deberíamos salir?- sugirió.

-¿y Cartman?-

-antes de que vinieses fui a su habitación, no estaba, Kenny tampoco-

-¿de donde crees que haya sacado todo ese dinero?- Stan soltó el aire en forma de silbido.

-la verdad no me interesa Kyle, tal vez sea mejor ignorarlo-

-Kenny no parecía sorprendido…- claro que no lo ignoraría, era Kyle después de todo.

-nop- Kyle gruño por lo bajo exasperado

-vamonos, encontremos a la puta de la mama de Cartman y larguémonos de aquí- camino hacia la puerta, Stan se levantó para seguirle, esa noche iba a ser larga, lo presentía.

* * *

Secó su cabello, Cartman le había metido al baño, le dijo que se bañara como si se tratara de un niño sucio de la calle que acababa de dejar pasar a un lugar demasiado bueno y limpio para él, aquello le fastidio. Miro la ropa, no se la pondría, oh no, ¿le quería ver limpio? lo vería limpio.

El efecto del pequeño polvo se había ido, era mejor así, sentiría y saborearía a Cartman tal cual, sin emociones realzadas, sin sentidos demasiado ocupados en sentir placer como para siquiera sentir la realidad, tal vez así dejaría de perder el tiempo pensando en ese imbécil … suspiró, abrió la puerta dejando la toalla atrás.

observó a Cartman, se encontraba solo sentado allí en la pequeña sala frente a la chimenea observando directamente a la enorme cama.

Como siempre, había elegido un traje diferente de lo común, siempre había creído que Cartman era el tipo de personas que gustaba de probar diferentes cosas para vestir y disfrazarse. Tenía una camisa de un azul marino de mangas semi largas y una corbata knitted negra perfectamente atada , unos pantalones negros, de pinzas, probablemente de algodón, y para finalizar unos mocasines gucci, joder, se veía bastante bien… al retomar de nuevo la vista desde arriba se encontró con los ojos miel, recordó estar desnudo, la puerta al balcón estaba abierta, la mirada de Cartman le recorrió minuciosamente, tembló, no sabía si era por el viento que se filtraba o lo extraño que lo hacía sentir el otro, no sabía mucho.

-¿empezamos?- sonrió, se acerco a Cartman, este simplemente le observó en silencio

-¿aun quieres morir?- se detuvo de la nada, para ese punto ese acto era inservible para Cartman, no entendía porque lo retomaba.

-de momento solo quiero coger- expandió su sonrisa, se detuvo frente al otro, Cartman devolvió la sonrisa.

-como quieras, pero no esperes compasión o amabilidad de parte mía, ve a la cama- ordenó, Kenny obedeció suponiendo que le seguiría, supuso mal.

-¿no vendrás?-

-necesito que… te abras un poco primero, no pensarías que me tomaría la molestia de hacerlo por ti ¿o si?- dijo burlonamente, aquello le fastidio.

-¿que esperas que haga entonces?¿ que me masturbe y me folle aquí frente a ti?- estaba sobre la cama, Cartman soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

-básicamente-Kenny frunció el ceño en respuesta- date la vuelta- ordenó sin apartar la sonrisa, sus ojos cada vez más entintados en placer, le observó incrédulo.

-oh no culón, no soy una puta, no puedes hacer esto- protesto, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, ÉL era quien debía tener el control ahí, ÉL era quien le estaba dando a Cartman el permiso de acceder a él, ÉL era…

-lo estoy haciendo Kenny- esa sonrisa, no podía definirla, una sonrisa de victoria, placer, satisfacción…le odiaba tanto -ahora, date la vuelta, déjame ver ese lugar al que solo yo accederé- la última parte parecía más un pensamiento que se escapó por error, a pesar de ello la emoción de su voz era creciente, trago saliva, de repente estaba cediendo.

-Cartman…- intento una vez más

-hazlo- gruño, siguió la orden dejando atrás un suave resto de dignidad y orgullo -acuéstate y levanta tu cadera- rió, ¿enserio estaba haciendo eso sin droga alguna? ¿estaba loco?. Lo hizo, odiaba eso, odiaba todo, odiaba a Cartman, esa extraña y gruesa voz que nunca había escuchado antes en el, odiaba que su miembro estuviera a medio camino de la que presentía sería la más grande erección que tendría en su puta vida… lo odiaba con cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió una pequeña risa de parte de Cartman -vaya que eres puta, nadie te ha tocado y ya estás "reaccionando"- joder…

-cierra la puta boca- susurro, había bastante silencio, sabía que le había escuchado pero simplemente le ignoro. Una serie de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, ideas de cómo debería actuar a continuación, ¿debía hacerlo de forma reacia?¿ ignorar las ordenes?¿esperar algún tipo de castigo? o por otro lado debería ser sumiso y acabar con ello rápido… o tal vez un intermedio -eres tan aburrido Cartman- mordió su labio ante la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

-¿que?- escuchó a su espalda, se giro, le miro desafiante abriendo sus piernas de par en par exponiéndose totalmente, a la mierda el pudor, él haría que Cartman se arrodillara frente él rogando para poder usarle, Cartman estrecho su vista fastidiado.

-¿quieres un show? te daré un show Cartman, este es MI juego, espero no te corras antes de siquiera tocarme- Cartman se relajo, disfrutaba, le miraba con tal concentración, con tal deseo … a veces se sentía como una pequeña rata siguiendo la serie de pasos ya prediseñados por él, le frustraba y a la vez, aunque no quería admitirlo, le fascinaba, pero no le dejaría ganar.

* * *

Habían entrado a un sitio peculiar, parecía un bar de New York atascado en los años treinta tras la ley seca, casi quería preguntar si habían cavernas secretas con licor o sustancias ilícitas bajo ellos … era fascinante.

-te gusta…- escuchó a su lado, volvió hacia su amigo, Stan sonreía

-es interesante- dijo caminando entre la multitud, por suerte habían tomado la ropa que Cartman les había dado, de lo contrario se verían bastante fuera de lugar allí.

 _I'm gonna eat you, you're my desire_

 _I'm gonna sharpen all my teeth and build a fire_

-la música también lo es- bromeo su amigo, Kyle sonrió en respuesta dirigiéndose a la barra, le miró por un momento antes de seguir con su camino.

 _I'm gonna eat you, cook and defeat you_

 _I'm gonna breath you in my lungs and make you mine_

-joder con la musiquita…- rió nerviosamente - nunca he bebido… -dijo, Stan sonrió en respuesta , claro que no había bebido, ese show de unos minutos atrás lo dejaba más que claro -tal vez…-

-cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes- se acercó a Kyle, puso una mano sobre su hombro -el hotel no está lejos, creo que puedo cargarte si algo sale mal-

-jódete Stan, no me tendrás que cargar- y retomo su camino, Stan le siguió.

 _'Cause you've been sticky with your tricky words_

 _And I would crumble like a humble bird_

 _Now you're so tender with an ear I can bend and tell you how I feel_

Y la primera bebida llegó, un cóctel alternativo para Stan y algo más pesado para Kyle.

-oh vamos, no seré el único borracho aquí Stan- sonrió al ver el Manhattan que había ordenado para Kyle, seguro le encantaría, iba realmente de acorde al ambiente.

-creo que es lo mejor, dudo que pueda ayudarte si ni yo me puedo levantar, aparte, no querrás verme borracho- el pelirrojo seguía analizando la bebida.

-¿por qué?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del cóctel.

Tomo el cuello de la copa, lo olió, tomó la pequeña frutilla roja y la lamió. Dios, era tan "perfecto", tan precavido. La introdujo en su boca lentamente, degustando cuidadosamente como si se tratara de un posible veneno ,era hipnotizante.

-¿estas bien?-volvió en sí, Kyle le observaba confuso con una pequeña elevación en su cachete por la cereza o lo que fuese eso, simplemente adorable.

-si...- aclaro su garganta- poca gente es agradable cuando está borracha Kyle- continuó volviendo a su bebida.

-entonces tu tienes derecho a verme borracho pero yo a ti no- alzó la copa, tomó un pequeño sorbo, arrugó un poco su nariz ante el sabor, simplemente no podía alejar la vista de él, era hilarante.

-así es- otro sorbo, otra graciosa expresión.

-eso no es justo- le miro, sus ojos jade enojados, trato de retomar el hilo de la conversación que había perdido hacía unos minutos.

-¿que quieres que haga entonces?-pregunto estúpidamente, Kyle le miró casi diciendo "¿eres retrasado?".

-creo que es bastante obvio Stan- levantó su mano, el bartender vino, pidió otro como el suyo y de nuevo el bartender dudo que ambos tuvieran edad para estar ahí, habían inventado una estúpida excusa acerca de cómo recién habían alcanzado la edad adulta y de cómo un viaje a las vegas había sido su regalo, las tarjetas falsas que Cartman habían sido de gran ayuda.

-no debiste ordenar nada-

-beberás Stan, te guste o no- un sorbo más, y de la nada, cuando solo quedaba un poco más de la mitad lo bebió por completo, el otro llegó- y este es para mi- Kyle sonrió, Stan solo pudo reír por lo bajo en respuesta.

-lo haré-

-bien-

-si me dices con quien tenías ese sueño húmedo- se detuvo en medio del segundo sorbo, dejo la copa en su logar.

-creí haberte dicho ya- le miró fastidiado, intentó volver con su tarea la cual al parecer le estaba resultando bastante fascinante.

-¿enserio crees que puedes mentirme a MI? ¿tu mejor amigo?- terminó la copa, lo hacía bastante rápido, demasiado, Caería pronto.

-en tal caso…- pidió otros dos - cuando estemos completamente ebrios tal vez… -

-tardaremos demasiado -

-oh perdón, no recordaba que eras un alcohólico, si, supongo que te tomará más tiempo- Kyle no le miro al decir aquello, casi sintió el arrepentimiento instantáneo del pelirrojo en el aire por sus palabras, suspiro, sabía que el otro no tenía intención de pelear, simplemente se puso a la defensiva como lo hacía en ciertas ocasiones, casi siempre con Cartman.

-como quieras- llegaron los cócteles, dejó el suyo sin licor a un lado y tomó uno de los otros dos, paso por su garganta tan pronto como sus dedos rodearon el cristal, de inmediato ordenó un segundo -empecemos entonces-


	9. Placer

Muchas gracias por los reviews, da igual que parezcan un testamento, me gusta de igual forma leerlos c:

El siguiente capitulo es solo sexo, no hay mas, bien se lo podrían saltar, seguir con el siguiente y no se perderían de nada mas que de lo que amerita la clasificación M así que soldado advertido no muere en guerra ¿verdad? xD.

Que disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PLACER**

Los gemidos llegaban hasta él de forma lenta y deliciosa, la delgada y extasiada voz era el único sonido que se atrevía a traspasar la habitación. Le observaba desde su asiento, su cabello aun no había secado por completo haciendo que gotas de agua se perdieran entre el sudor que cubría el terso abdomen con leve musculatura, con líneas que se juntaban allí y allá generando esa sensación de perfección … no podían apartar la vista, la cadera moviéndose tal como si danzara en un vaivén de autocomplacencia entre la mano que masajeaba su miembro y la que buscaba dilatar la virgen entrada solo para él. Su rostro era lo más sublime de la escena, enrojecido, sea por la excitación o los últimos rastros de pudor que se acumulaban en sus asalmonadas mejillas; su cabello, aun húmedo, relucía como pequeños hilos de oro que se deslizaban en torno a su rostro, en torno al azul cielo de esos ojos que pocas veces se atrevían a mirarle, siempre huyendo de él, siempre evitando el ámbar de Cartman.

-¿harás algo más que mirarme como un puto pervertido? o moverás el culo de una vez- susurró, no de corrido, los gemidos casi no le dejaron decir nada. Cartman sonrió, se levantó de su lugar mientras jalaba la corbata bajando el nudo. Kenny le observaba detenidamente dudando en si detener sus manos o seguir al verlo acercarse con tal confianza que incluso dudó que fuese la primera vez que Cartman se encontrara en una situación así. Se deslizó hasta encontrarse entre las piernas abiertas del rubio que gemía bajo él, se inclinó sin rozarle, su mano izquierda ayudando de apoyo mientras su mano derecha buscó el rostro de Kenny.

-¿unas últimas palabras antes de estrellar contra el asfalto?- recordó esa extraña alegoría, rió entre gemidos.

-solo no te corras muy rápido culón, sería aburrido- Cartman mordió su labio inferior conteniendo una muy interesante sonrisa. Le observó, le quería besar, sabía que no le dejaría como siempre-¿puedo besarte?- y aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

La mano de Cartman se deslizó por su cuello, contorneó las líneas que se formaban en la delgada garganta, los ojos miel se habían perdido en el roce, la pregunta atrajo su mirada de nuevo a los ojos de Kenny.

-tal vez…- aquello le dejó sin aire, su tono no era más que un susurro gutural, en extremo seductor, sabía que tenía el don de la "palabra" pero joder, ¿desde cuando esa voz chillona y tediosa había pasado a ser eso?.

-¿tal vez?- sintió la grande mano delinear su clavícula, su "masaje" se había vuelto más lento, todo se sentía en extremo bien, suave, desesperantemente sosegado…

-tal vez quiera algo a cambio-

-¿me estás … - susurró, la mano había pasado en breve por su pezón, nunca los consideró una zona erógena y su orgullo de hombre nunca lo haría, pero en ese momento simplemente no pudo evitar gemir, Cartman sonrió ante la reacción- … jodiendo?- terminó, mordió su labio inferior para evitar que más sonidos extraños salieran sin su permiso, muriendo en su garganta y reduciéndolos a no más que gruñidos de placer.

-planeo hacerlo -susurró inclinándose aún más para alcanzar el cuello desnudo, se estremeció al sentir labios extraños. Un pequeño beso, otro más un poco más abajo, luego un pequeño mordisco seguido por otro un poco más fuerte… dios, se sentía tan bien.

-lo haré…-jadeo, sintió la sonrisa de Cartman rozar su clavícula -lo que quieras, solo… - la mano libre de Cartman había alcanzado su pelvis, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar peligrosamente cerca de su miembro, aun así sin tocarle en absoluto. Hijo de puta.

-bien- un aliento dulce le invadió. Miró hacia Cartman que ahora estaba al nivel de su rostro, le analizaba detenidamente sin más que deseo, ansias… y tantas cosas obscenas que se reflejaban a través de lo que ahora, viéndole tan cerca, podía ver era un tono avellana con esos pequeños tintes verde surgiendo tímidos de la dilatada pupila -vamos a firmar entonces- susurró, Kenny sonrió, la mano libre de Cartman aun jugando cerca de su miembro sin aventurarse demasiado mientras su erección palpitaba de dolor, expectación.

-solo muévete, dios, que lent...- las palabras se fueron silenciando, paralizando a medida Cartman se acercaba silenciándole con sus labios sin sabor alguno, sin olores dulces o esa sensación extraña de separarse de algo pegajoso al moverlos, simplemente labios masculinos… era simple, sin pretensiones, explorando lo que era un beso real entre dos hombres, cosa nueva para ambos. La mano de Cartman empuño el miembro de Kenny incitando un gemido a través del beso y una sonrisa en respuesta del castaño, un mordisco, y la primera intrusión en la boca del otro… era lento, agonizante…las lenguas se movían en torno a la otra tan despacio, sintiendo la deliciosa textura, saboreando el amargo toque que había permanecido del polvo blanco, todo era perfecto.

* * *

-entonces…- miraba el número del ascensor aumentar, o números… joder, el movimiento de esa porquería hacía que su estómago se rebotara.

-¿entonces…?- dijo su amigo quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Tras rendirse en mantener el equilibrio simplemente decidió tener su culo pegado a algo, o al menos eso dijo.

-creo que si…- tapo su boca, había bebido bastante y el ascensor no ayudaba en absoluto-... bebemos más, será algo feo- Kyle rió desde el suelo.

-oh no, tu botella de whisky nos está esperando…- ¿era enserio?.

-aun me tienes que responder- se sentó al lado de su amigo, ese edificio parecía infinito, joder.

-no tiene sentido que te conteste Staaaan- protesto infantilmente.

-¿por qué?-

-¿por qué para qué habría venido entonces?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Kyle le observó incrédulo, como si dijera "¿no es obvio?" -Sherlock- continuó, su amigo rió.

-verás mi querido Watson, si te digo quien es el del vídeo, Cartman no tendría que extorsionarme porque la persona que quiero evitar que lo vea ya sabría que ÉL es a quien yo nombro en el vídeo- dijo hipeando de vez en cuando. Stan le observó confundido, aquello no tenía mucho sentido ¿un hombre?... permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que sus ebrias neuronas reaccionaron casi a la vez que el elevador anunció estar cerca de su destino.

-¿¡tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo?!- casi gritó, Kyle le miró anonadado, su mandíbula a caída a medio camino de una posición humanamente imposible como si no entendiera en absoluto como había llegado a tal, "imposible de inferir", conclusión.

-mierda- dijo por lo bajo, Stan solo le observo esperando una respuesta, su cabeza corría a mil por hora procesando esa información pero para su infortunio en cuanto las puertas se abrieron Kyle se levantó tan rápido como el licor le dejó y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Stan le siguió casi a gatas tropezando estúpidamente con obstáculos inexistentes y maldiciendo por ello.

Huyó, metió la tarjeta tan rápido como pudo… en realidad bastante lento, la puta cerradura no se quedaba quieta pero para su suerte Stan cayó por allá atrás, escuchó el golpe y el cómico quejido seguido por un "piso de mierda", casi quiso volver para ayudarle pero… que le den , tenía que entrar, no quería verle, solo se dormiría y esperaría a que todo se le olvidara, todo se olvida cuando se esta ebrio ¿no? y de no hacerlo solo diría que fue algún estúpido chiste… dios, que había hecho.

Cerró tras él, dejó su espalda deslizarse por la madera hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, todo estuvo en silencio por unos segundos donde toda clase de miedos en forma de preguntas rondó por la cabeza de Kyle, ¿y si se acordaba a la mañana siguiente? ¿y si ahora le tomaba asco y le dejaba de hablar por completo? ¿y si le contaba a Wendy y ésta a Bebe y a su vez ésta a TODA la puta escuela?, dios… casi quería llorar.

-Kyle…- escuchó tras la puerta la voz agitada con un tinte un tanto adolorido, donde se hubiese golpeado al caer seguro dolía -esa también es mi habitación ¿sabes?- escuchó. Maldito Cartman, había apartado una para Kenny y otra para él mismo, pero a él y a Stan solo les había dado una, "entre maricas se convive mejor Kahl" dijo, joder, cuanto estaba odiando a ese gordo de mierda ahora mismo.

-puedes dormir con Cartman…-

-¿enserio?-

-enserio-

-Kyle…- repitió. Oh dios, ese tono… aunque con lo borracho que estaba no sonaba tan serio como de costumbre-estas exagerando, no es la gran cosa…- ¿que no era la gran cosa?.

-no conoces ni la mitad de la verdad así que cierra la puta boca y vete a la mierda, o a donde Cartman que es básicamente lo mismo-

-¡solo es un puto sueño Kyle, como puedes estar haciendo todo este jodido show por un puto sueño!- dió un pequeño salto ante el golpe que Stan dió a la puerta.

-¡porque no fue un simple sueño Stan!- no deseaba decir eso, muchas de las cosas que había hecho desde que bebió ese primer Manhattan habían surgido sin filtro alguno, y Kyle tenía bastantes, pero para este punto casi todos ellos le habían dado por culo y se habían ido a sabe dios donde -¡se la chupe a Butters Stan, se la chupé pensando que eras tú joder!- y luego silencio, ese silencio que dice perfectamente "la has cagado olímpicamente campeón" y toma forma de puño para golpear esa parte que te hace saber que debes empezar a sentir vergüenza de ti mismo…

-... a Butters- quería golpearse, quería golpearse tan fuerte como para perder la conciencia por al menos una semana o lo que le tomara a todo el puto mundo olvidar que él era medio marica.

-le puso una peluca negra, ¡se veían idénticos!... mira, se que es una locura ¡pero estoy seguro de que ese gordo de mierda me dio algo! así que Stan, no te asustes, no te haría eso NUNCA estando sobrio, de verdad St…-

-pero ahora mismo no estamos sobrios- proceso por unos segundos la oración.

-¿eh?-

-tengo algunas preguntas- Kyle suspiró resignado, era inevitable, esa conversación tendría que llegar eventualmente… claro que no estaba al tanto de ello antes de abrir su estúpida boca en el elevador.

-bien…- aceptó a regañadientes.

-eres…-

-que...- interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿gay?- suspiró.

-no lo sé, me gustan las chicas, algunas… -

-y… si me miras el…-

-joder Stan, ¿hablaras como imbécil toda la puta noche ?- preguntó agobiado por lo lento de su amigo.

-ok ok, ¿me miras el culo?- no pudo evitar reír por lo rudo de la pregunta, debía admitir que era una situación graciosa- ¿de que te ríes?-

-nada nada…- se calmó -sip, a veces, creo que tienes un lindo trasero, eso es todo-

-¿eso es todo?- escucho la risa de su amigo, rió estúpidamente con él- entonces te gusto-

-no lo sé… creo que tal vez es solo "curiosidad" o tal vez solo estoy confundido, no lo se-

-suenas al papa de Butters-

-oh vamos, llámame hipócrita directamente, no me compares con ese armario andante- rió, Stan lo hizo también.

-¿y harás algo al respecto?-

-¿me ayudaras?- dijo entre risas. Hubo un largo silencio ¿y si no lo había tomado como broma? abrió su boca para decir que de hecho solo bromeaba pero Stan habló primero.

-¿puedo entrar?- sonrió levantándose torpemente, abrió la puerta, o más bien Stan la empujo. Sin previo aviso los cuerpos chocaron estrepitosamente mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse de forma brusca tras ellos, unos brazos rodearon su cadera y retrocedió con la poca gracia que el licor le daba mientras procesaba el hecho de los labios extraños contra los suyos.

-que…- intento hablar, el beso se volvió más fluido, más orgánico. Los labios intercalaban movimientos, pequeños mordiscos surgían y en cuestión de segundos sus lenguas se arremolinaban llenas de deseo -... haces- intento de nuevo, sus rodillas tocaron con el borde de la cama, cayó sobre ella obligándoles a separarse, la poca luz que se filtraba iluminó el rostro de Stan que poco después estaba sobre él, sus ojos se encontraban fundidos en deseo y una sonrisa que nunca había visto hasta ese momento surcó su rostro, sus brazos a cada costado de Kyle, sus ojos brillando con picardía.

-ayudarte- no fue necesario más. Kyle le rodeó por la espalda atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, una fuerte necesidad de sentirle cerca le sobrecogía, era como si no fuese nunca suficiente aun cuando podía sentir el agitado vaivén del pecho de Stan contra el suyo. El beso continuó, desesperado, casi violento. Dios, había soñado con eso tantas putas noches que de no ser porque su miembro estaba tan 'necesitado' para ese punto que incluso dolía pensaría que estaba soñando de nuevo. Stan se separó en busca de aire, mordió su labio tratando de contener su sonrisa -y dime, ¿que hacíamos en tu sueño?- Kyle rió.

-coger Stan,coger como si no hubiese un mañana- otro beso, Stan se apoyaba sobre la cama con una mano mientras la otra se centraba en quitar la corbata y desabotonar la blusa, Kyle hacia lo mismo bajo el.

-dios, esto es como empezar a jugar Final Fantasy Tactics, no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer- rió estúpidamente, Kyle no pudo evitar reír también.

-empecemos por lo básico entonces- le empujo para rodar y quedar sobre él.

-¿y eso sería?- preguntó juguetonamente viendo como Kyle tiraba su corbata lejos y terminaba de desabotonar la blusa -joder…- susurro observando detalladamente cada movimiento de Kyle-... nunca me había fijado en lo sexy que eras- Kyle rió en respuesta quitando la correa.

-elegir posiciones- gruño deslizando la blusa por sus brazos, no podía evitar sentirse algo divertido, era realmente contener una que otra risa que escapaba de su control.

-bueno, tienes cara de pasiva Ky, así que…- en cualquier otro contexto eso le hubiese enojado a muerte, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba borracho, semidesnudo, sentado sobre la pelvis de su mejor amigo, alias, sueño húmedo andante y tan desesperado por coger como una perra en celo, solo pudo reír ante ello.

-pasiva mi culo Stan-

-exacto-

-sabes que nos arrepentiremos de esto mañana ¿no?- desabotono y bajó la cremallera rápidamente, Stan sonrió, mordió su labio al ver las pequeñas y delicadas, casi femeninas manos rodear su miembro ansiosas.

-lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas Kyle-

* * *

Estaba tan sumergido en esa absurda necesidad por sentirle, por enterrar sus dedos, sus manos en la cálida piel que había buscado entre la ropa, por devorar sus labios, su aliento, su esencia, todo, absolutamente todo de esa bestia que se pronunciaba con imponencia frente a el que cuando por fin rompieron aquel beso sentía que perdía la vida misma en segundos, nunca antes había sentido tal vacío por solo separarse de alguien, aquello le dio miedo, mucho miedo.

-supongo que al menos no dolerá tanto, ya que la tienes tan pequeña- bromeó aún sintiéndose extrañamente hueco, deseando que le atacara, que le invadiera y absorbiera por completo dentro de esa muralla que Cartman había construido por años dejando a todos por fuera… pero era solo sexo ¿verdad?, solo una última cogida antes del gran final, el tampoco entraría nunca a ese lugar, y ¡dios! si que dolía darse cuenta de aquello. Un rápido destello de rabia curso por los ojos miel para luego ser reemplazado por una suave sonrisa. Busco las rodillas de Kenny para subirla sobre sus hombros buscando un mejor acceso.

-¿quieres apostar?- una de sus manos bajo para bajar la cremallera y liberar su miembro, por la posición obviamente no lo podía ver pero deseaba sentirlo, deseaba tenerlo dentro, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de dolor que ello conllevara, es más, deseaba sentir ese dolor tan desesperadamente que Cartman tuvo que ocupar una de sus manos para sostener sus caderas - que…-

-si ya se que soy una puta Cartman, por el amor de dios, solo métela de una puta vez…- rió por lo bajo ayudándose de pre-semen para lubricarse disfrutando la frustración de su amante, ser deseado de tal manera le halagaba, claro que siendo Kenny la… _prostituta_ que era ¿que se podía esperar?.

-pero que mal educado McCormick, esa no es la forma correcta de pedir las cosas- fingió un tono casi molestamente maternal dejando fluir una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, le vió morder su labio frustrado.

-eres un hijo de puta- se acercó a la entrada mas no empujó, solo avanzó lo suficiente para 'advertirle' sobre lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-¿perdón?- curvó la espalda desesperado por algo más de cercanía, sus caderas siendo cada vez más difíciles de contener.

-por favor Cartman…- rogó, era fascinante como se podía deshacer de su pudor, de su vergüenza y orgullo tan fácilmente y en ocasiones mantenerlo como si fuese la maldita muralla china. Un personaje multifacético, alguien a la altura de la locura de Eric Cartman -por favor métela- había cerrado sus ojos para ese punto, casi quiso golpearle por ello pero no podía, era como si hubiese encontrado la imagen perfecta, dañar algo de ese encuadre, de esa escena sería una pena.

-bien- y entró, poco a poco por supuesto, podría haber empujado porque la verdad la sensación tan embriagante que le sobrecogía lo ameritaba pero seguramente Kenny no sería el único herido así que prefirió ir despacio. Kenneth formaba su espalda en un arco realmente atractivo mientras sus manos buscaban refugio en las sabanas húmedas por sudor y agua -mírame- ordenó.

Por fin abrió sus ojos, no había pena, no había vergüenza o rastro alguno de arrepentimiento, solo dolor y algo más… algo más que le hacía perder el aliento, que le hacía sentir una presión en su pecho agradable y a la vez dolorosa. Una lagrima se deslizo por su sonrojada mejilla como un alma huyendo de ese profundo océano… cuánto adoraba pensar en esos ojos como océanos, lagunas, mares tan profundos, tan diáfanos, tan libres. No pudo evitar mover su mano para atrapar la pequeña gota. Sonrió.

-¿que decías sobre…?-

-muévete- su pecho bajaba y subía en busca de control, sus caderas habían dejado de protestar y su miembro estaba semi-erecto para ese punto. Elevó una ceja en respuesta, Kenny gruñó de frustración -por favor- y sonrió de vuelta, ya estaba aprendiendo modales.

Y el vaivén empezó, le observaba atento, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonido, incluso el más mínimo arco formado en la comisura de sus labios. El placer era absurdo, estrecho, caliente, húmedo… dios, su cabeza parecía el historial de un viejo verde con todas las descripciones que venían a su mente sobre el placer que le arrastraba a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido. Un fuerte gemido le sacó de su trance, observó a Kenneth, su erección más grande que antes.

-dios, lo que sea que hayas hecho…-empujó de nuevo bruscamente reproduciendo el movimiento de unos segundos atrás generando otro fuerte gemido por parte Kenny -joder, ya entiendo a Mr Slave, por eso se metía tantas porquerías por el culo- bromeó y rió entre gemidos, ¿quien coño pensaba en eso en un momento así? casi se sintió ofendido. Ésto llevó a un aumento a las estocadas y gemidos que invadían la habitación. Empuñó el miembro de Kenny, debía hacerlo correr, ya sentía que estaba cerca del borde y definitivamente no sería el primero en correrse.

-vamos…- murmuró disfrutando de lo que parecía el momento más extasiante de su vida. Recordó la primera vez que Kenny puso su boca en el, o aquella vez que le vió morir… pero esto, esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese vivido antes, incluso más que atormentar a Kyle.

-Eric…- escuchó su nombre a lo lejos volviendo al rostro de su "amigo", estaba a punto, el clímax estaba empezando a dibujarse por todo su hermoso rostro, eso bastó para dejarse llevar por un total desenfreno que eventualmente les llevó a ambos a un nirvana fugaz.

"Salió" de Kenny y rodó hasta caer a su lado, aquello le había dejado exhausto.

-¿y bien?- escuchó a su lado, sus párpados se empezaban a sentir absurdamente pesados.

-y bien que…-

-no lo se, algún día te preguntaran como fue tu primera vez y esas maricadas ¿que dirás?- suspiró.

-que pague a alguna puta, no es muy diferente de la realidad- hubo un silencio realmente incómodo tras ello- digo…-

-esta bien, tienes razón- susurró, había algo mal con su voz.

-también podría decir que fue… ya sabes, en el lugar perfecto, en el momento perfecto… con la persona perfecta. Tampoco estaría muy lejos de la realidad ¿sabes? pero es muy marica para mi gusto, sin contar que debido a que las probabilidades de que todo suceda al tiempo son pocas, así mismo pocos me creerían, pocos creerían que tuve bajo mis manos a alguien tan… _ideal_ \- sintió la mirada de Kenny sobre él.

-pensé que el único ser perfecto sobre este planeta eras tú- pobre de mierda nunca aceptando los cumplidos a la primera.

-lo que me hace la persona ideal para saber que es "perfecto" y que no-

-no quiero sonar muy filosófico y esas porquerías Cartman pero dudo que eso exista siquiera- bufó buscando acomodarse mejor en la cama, caería dormido en cualquier momento.

-pues quien sea que te haya creado parece distar- susurró, no supo si le escuchó o no, simplemente cayó rendido ante el sueño. A la mierda la higiene, estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera darse cuenta del cómo Kenneth le rodeo con suaves brazos susurrando algunas cosas que perdieron total sentido entre sueños.

* * *

Eso es todo por esa semana supongo... no se si me quedaron bien esas escenas y la verdad cambié muchas cosas respecto a la versión inicial, el Style iba a ser un poco mas cerdo, mas movido y sexy y menos risueño pero bue, están borrachos ¿no? xDD por otro lado el Kenman iba a ser mas tiernito, no se, pero como dije se me hace complicado hacer a Cartman paciente y bueno, y si actúa de tal manera es porque le beneficia.

En fin, mucho hablar, gracias por pasarse por mi fic y espero hayan disfrutado :)

PD: nunca entenderé como es posible que se me escapen tantos errores de ortografía, tildes, palabras repetidas, ORACIONES repetidas y demás, releí este capitulo varias veces y aun así... en fin, de verdad me disculpo por tantos errores, si algo mata la atmósfera de un texto son los errores ortográficos así que perdón de nuevo :c


	10. Confesión

Y de nuevo gracias por el review, la historia ya la tenía escrita hace bastante así que por eso soy tan cumplida con los capítulos, pero los comentarios hacen que quiera hacerlo mejor, por ejemplo este capitulo originalmente tenía mil palabras menos mas o menos pero lo alargué xD.

Así que gracias por impulsarme a mejorar la historia, y si, ya sabía yo que Kenman o keneric o como sea no era muy popular en este fandom pero a mi me gusta y punto xD.

Ya casi empieza el principio del final de la historia y demás, la canción que puse ahí es Gasoline de Halsey por si la quieren escuchar mientras sucede esa escena o que se yo.

En fin ya hablé mucho, que disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **CONFESIÓN**

El sol se filtró por las enormes ventanas y las puertas del balcón que nunca se cerraron dejaban que una suave brisa irrumpiera, una curiosa melodía sonaba de ningún lugar en particular.

 _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_

No quería abrir sus ojos, solo quería disfrutar el viento, el calor, las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda mientras saboreaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior, una parte de sí gritaba una y otra vez pidiendo por razones… pero a la mierda el razonamiento, el era Kenny McCormick, ¿para que razonar cuando se es inmortal? o mejor aún ¿para que razonar cuando se está dispuesto a perderlo todo?.

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

Extendió su brazo hacia el lugar vacío a su lado, sonrió tristemente, a pesar de ello la sonata le hacía sentir extrañamente calmado.

 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

Su cadera dolía, su parte baja también. Una mano tomó la suya, sonrió a medida se fundía en una sensación abrasadora, vitalizante, vestida en esperanza y alimentada hasta el hartazgo con mentiras… mentiras que en lo más profundo de su pecho aun esperaba tuvieran algo de realidad.

-no tenía idea de que tenias ese lado hipster-

-me recuerda bastante a alguien…- su tono era suave, calmado, no le veía, quería quedarse así por tanto tiempo como pudiese, se sentía en paz, todo el calor que necesitaba era el de aquella mano, toda la vida que deseaba se reducía a esa voz, a esa brisa, a esa luz, a esa cama.

¿Y es que como no aceptar abiertamente tus miedos cuando ya lo has perdido todo?.

 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream_

 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_

-me pregunto a quien- susurró, la mano se trató de alejar, Kenny le retuvo-... antes de que … antes de que volvamos a la realidad, antes de que despierte… -abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el inexpresivo ámbar, su pecho se dispuso a correr una maratón de mil kilómetros y su aliento fue drenado por las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar -creo que me gustas Cartman…-

Nada. Silencio.

-más que… más que nadie hasta ahora- tragó saliva, Eric solo le observo impávido, totalmente en blanco. Hubo un largo silencio, solo la suave canción surcaba el ambiente mientras cada segundo de mudez hacía de su pecho un pedazo de porcelana cada vez más cerca de chocar contra el suelo y de su cabeza la definición misma de paranoia infestada en preguntas y posibilidades que prefirió no formularse antes de dejar las palabras salir de su boca.

 _I think there's a flaw in my code_

 _These voices won't leave me alone_

-hoy moriras Kenny- le ignoro, le había ignorado por completo. La pieza de porcelana se destrozó en miles de pedazos contra el asfalto y su cabeza se silenció. Soltó la mano tan pronto como sintió su pecho palpitar con la fuerza de un martillo golpeando contra su pecho causándole un fuerte dolor que en su vida había sentido. Recordó el poco significado sentimental de la noche anterior, lo que dijo "perfecto e ideal", vaya mentira…

Cartman tenía razón, solo alguien como él podía quebrarle aún más de lo que ya estaba…

-por eso me buscabas anoche, eso querías de mí… -susurró regresando su mano a su pecho, bajando la mirada a la nada, buscando consuelo en el hecho de que pronto moriría.

-¿qué más puedo querer de ti?- sonrió casi en forma de burla hacia sí mismo ante esa crudeza tapando su rostro, queriendo desaparecer por completo -esperaré por ti en el Lobby, hay cosas que comentar-

Salió por la puerta dejando la hermosa pintura atras, sábanas blancas sobre tersa piel marcada por la faena de la noche anterior, esos hilos de oro desordenados poéticamente sobre la almohada, esos enormes ojos azules a punto de romper en lágrimas y esa sonrisa tan triste… tan trágica, simplemente hermosa… suspiro recostandose contra la puerta, era un completo hijo de puta, y no siempre admitía eso.

* * *

Sentir un cuerpo desnudo bajo el era realmente extraño, una sensación en su totalidad nueva. Se acurruco aun más contra el otro escuchando a lo lejos la canción de mierda que había puesto cuando Cartman llamaba, la ignoró.

-Kyle…- escuchó el leve murmullo, trato unos segundos en procesar la voz de Stan, abrió los ojos y de inmediato un dolor punzante atravesó su cadera desde cierta entrada… se asustó. Busco pechos donde solo había un desnudo abdomen de… hombre, su pecho empezó a aumentar de ritmo a medida subía la mirada. Continuó su camino, vio esos labios… dios, luego las largas pestañas recargadas sobre las mejillas, aun dormía, y por último el desordenado cabello negro.

-...Stan- susurro para si mismo antes de que su aliento escapara maldiciendose tanto como era posible, ¿que coño había pasado la noche anterior?.

Las pestañas empezaron a moverse, pronto el azul de sus ojos surgió encontrándose de primera con los expectantes ojos verdes.

-¿Kyle?- se alejó, trato de sentarse pero esa sensación de decenas de pequeñas cortaduras siendo presionadas a la vez invadió su interior, gimió de dolor levantando su cadera. Bajó de forma lenta de la cama llevando la cubre sábana consigo para tapar su desnudez. Stan le observó detenidamente, era más que obvio lo que había pasado- oh por dios- susurro levantando la sábana… encontrándose totalmente desnudo -oh… por… dios- reiteró observando las marcas en cuello, pecho y piernas de Kyle.

-tal vez… tal vez lo hicimos con algunas chicas… y … -trato de respirar calmadamente- y… bueno, ya se fueron y eso- trato de mentirse a sí mismo y a Stan a pesar de lo obvio de la situación, éste solo le observaba aterrado desde la cama.

-te dije que si bebía también … dios- el telefono volvio a sonar, Kyle corrió hacia este, tenía que desviar el curso de sucesos un poco.

-¿Cartman?- observó a Stan, este solo desviaba la mirada, probablemente tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas pero alguno de los dos la desviaba de inmediato.

 _-estoy más que seguro de que la están pasando genial, pero he estado llamando y golpeando hace puta media hora Kahl, si no abren… joder-_

-entiendo… veras, estamos algo… -

 _-me importa una mierda lo que están haciendo, estamos aquí por una única cosa, no para que ustedes, maricas, se la jalen… -_ Cartman suspiró, estaba realmente cabreado _-media hora, en media hora nos vemos en el restaurante de la terraza-_ colgó. Con gusto hubiese gritado en respuesta pero realmente no estaba tan centrado en aquello como para eso.

-dijo que… en media hora en el restaurante- susurró, Stan aun no le observaba.

-que le den a Cartman- intentó moverse, debía tomar una ducha rápida o algo, a pesar de ello una nueva corriente de dolor le hizo gemir, sus piernas temblaron un poco, se apoyó en una silla cercana -¿estas bien?- preguntó estúpidamente, una sonrisa nerviosa fue la respuesta de Kyle.

-parece que fuimos algo… rudos anoche ¿eh?- bromeo, Stan estrecho la mirada, pudo ver culpa, preocupación, arrepentimiento… de todas las que podía ver ahí la más hiriente era la última, sus manos pronto ocultaron su rostro.

-perdón… -

-¿por qué? no es como que haya…-

-Kyle, estábamos borrachos, dejar algo tan… delicado y paciente a un borracho es… -

-oh vamos, seguro que lo disfruté, de lo contrario no habríamos amanecido juntos ¿no?- intentó animarle, realmente no sabía si era el curso correcto a seguir, no tenía idea de absolutamente nada. Stan bufo por lo bajo, se levantó sin importarle en absoluto su desnudez, camino hacia Kyle.

-¿te quieres bañar verdad?- intento no bajar la vista, asintió.

-creo que… huelo realmente raro, no me gusta- Stan sonrió.

-tal vez deberíamos simplemente olvidarnos de todo tras salir por esa puerta-

-si…sería lo más coherente supongo- desvió la mirada -al menos no nos casamos- rió nerviosamente, Stan también lo hizo… dios que momento más incómodo, había estado en situaciones muy extrañas pero esa era particularmente curiosa, demasiado para su gusto.

-me pondré algo…- se alejó, Kyle no pudo evitar contemplar ciertas marcas en su cuello, líneas de rasguños y marcas de dedos plasmadas en su espalda, sonrió, podrían olvidar todo tras salir de esa habitación pero esas marcas no lo harían, ni el dolor… desafortunadamente -tu báñate, me adelantaré-tomó alguna de la ropa del suelo mirando a Kyle, olvido que sonreía, la ocultó al ver extrañeza en Stan -¿pasa algo?- negó.

-es solo que… esta es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de marcas en ti- las señalo inocentemente -tu y Wendy…- Stan le observó expectante, esperando que terminara, se arrepintió -no importa- empezó a caminar hacia el baño, mantuvo la postura tanto como su torturada cadera le permitía.

-era mi primera vez si eso quieres saber…- viró, Stan ya estaba a medio vestir, no le miraba.

-bueno… eso es algo, supongo- escondió su sonrisa encerrándose en el baño.

Caminó hacía la ducha dejando atrás la sabana, no había traído ropa o toalla pero teniendo en cuenta que Stan se iría pues después saldría a buscarlas cuando él no estuviese.

abrió la ducha y el agua empezó a correr por su cuerpo. Desde ahí podía mirar hacia el espejo, observo pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello y pecho, algunos recuerdos empezaron a fluir y su corazón definitivamente empezó a recordar también. Recordó el placer, el como el dolor se redujo a un complemento de los arrebatos de lujuria que presenció esa habitación. Su rostro sintió arder y una sensación agradable empezó a jugar en la parte baja de su vientre. Trato de silenciar su línea de pensamientos pero se silenció por sí misma cuando trató de agacharse para lavar sus pies, por estúpido que sonara se había olvidado de su cadera y a cambio gimió involuntariamente silenciándose casi de inmediato mordiendo su labio. Se enderezó de inmediato y trato de oprimir el dolor inútilmente poniendo sus manos justo sobre la parte donde la columna y su cadera congruían.

-maldita sea- murmuró, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió.

-¿estas bien?- subió la vista para encontrarse con una preocupada expresión de parte de Stan, dejó ir su labio, luego miro al espejo, Stan siguió su mirada y observó a través de él lo mismo que Kyle había estado contemplando hacía un momento, Kyle volvió de nuevo la vista a Stan, este solo miraba estúpidamente hacia las marcas que mostraba el reflejo mientras fuego corría por sus mejillas.

-no puedo lavar mis pies, me duele mucho la cadera- comentó tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz, sintiendo esa sensación extraña bajo su abdomen corriendo divertida, anunciando que pronto habría mucha sangre fluyendo a esa zona si no dejaba de recordar cosas o de imaginarlas al menos.

-ow- comentó Stan, ahora su mirada estaba en el suelo -¿quieres que te ayude?- antes de que sus ojos chocaran con los de Kyle se tomó la molestia de recorrer todo su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo. Kyle pasó saliva con dificultad. Las posibilidades corrieron a la velocidad de su corazón bombeando sangre a lugares inapropiados, mordió su labio recordando a la vez las palabras de Stan.

-olvidaremos todo cuando salgamos de este cuarto ¿verdad?- Stan no movía la vista de sus ojos, no sabía porque razón pero algo le decía que era por simple y llana vergüenza de mirar a otro lado. Asintió -entonces no importa mientras estemos dentro- razonó desviando la mirada, la volvió de nuevo hacia Stan -¿Verdad?- buscó algo en sus ojos, no sabía exactamente qué.

-verdad- respondió entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él, empezó a deshacerse de su ropa.

* * *

-entonces Kyle… - observó al pelirrojo acercarse con un caminado realmente curioso, tan recto y a la vez lastimero, como cuando tus zapatos te están matando pero tratas de usarlos tan dignamente como el dolor lo permite.

-se cayó- apresuró Stan desde la mesa para cuatro -¿y Kenny?- no estaba, aun no llegaba, Cartman suspiró.

-se tomará su tiempo, también se cayo, y estoy seguro que fue sobre la misma cosa grande y erecta que Kyle- rió al ver los ojos de Stan abrirse a un nivel humanamente imposible -oh vamos Stan…-

-¿te cogiste a Kenny?- pregunto sin cuidar su tono, Kyle ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó a unas mesas de distancias, Cartman suspiró. Kyle tomó siento. Ambos mirando a hacia él como si acabase de atropellar a un puto gato -¿que coño le hiciste culón?- preguntó inquisitivo. rodó los ojos fastidiado en respuesta.

-nada que TU preciado Stan no te haya hecho a ti tampoco, _marica-_ el enojo creció en Kyle así como la vergüenza, una mezcla realmente interesante.

-lo obligaste ¿verdad?, digo, quien en su sano juicio tendría sexo con…- le ofreció una mirada infestada en tanto odio que simplemente se calló aun sin dejar de fruncir el ceño hacia Cartman-¿dónde está?-

-preparándose- tomó la carta que nos había traído minutos atrás.

-¿para que?- preguntó Kyle.

-para rescatar a la puta de su madre, ¿para que más?- con gusto hubiese saltado a partirle la cara Stan pero en cuanto su vista fue a buscar la del marica ese se encontró en su lugar con Kenny entrando al restaurante. Su mirada distante, vacía y sin vida alguna y sus labios curvados en una fuerza sobrehumana por ocultar su desagrado, todo eso enterrado en el traje más caro que ese pobre usaría en toda su vida, su pelo arreglado a la perfección, corto esta vez porque Cartman le había obligado a cortarlo y un Nivrel Deep Sea en su muñeca. Kyle y Stan siguieron su mirada.

-joder- murmuró Kyle.

-luce como si estuviese a punto de llorar- Stan giró hacía Cartman-¿qué coño le hiciste?- Los ojos de azul se encontraron con los ámbar,en respuesta Kenny mordió su labio y bajó la mirada, Cartman vio el pecho del rubio subir y bajar lentamente como si buscara calmarse, como si buscará retener algo dentro de sí de tal magnitud que en cualquier momento simplemente se desbordaría sin permiso alguno… Entonces respiró hondo y se desvió a una mesa donde había una mujer sola. las cejas de Cartman se empezaron a juntar por instinto mientras un pequeño sentimiento de fastidio surgía desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

-¿que está haciendo ese pobre de mierda?- no se molestó en esconder la rabia en su voz, ni mucho menos en mirar a Kyle o Stan, sus ojos estaban fijos en cada gesto que Kenny hacía a esa puta la cual no paraba de sonreír como la golfa que seguramente era.

-bueno, es Kenny- escuchó a Kyle a lo lejos, su expresión se endureció más al ver como la mujer anotaba algo en un papel y lo daba a Kenneth, se puso de pie de inmediato con tal fuerza que la silla casi cae al suelo, casi. Se ganó varias miradas por ello incluyendo la de Kenny, le vio sonreír, era la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto en años, llena de dolor y a la vez victoria. Kyle y Stan decían algo pero no le importó, quería ir allí y romperle la cara por puta ¿como se atrevía a coquetear con alguien más cuando era más que obvio que ÉL pertenecía a Cartman?... luego recordó la confesión… le había rechazado. No. Le había ignorado que era diferente.

Suspiró agobiado, ¿como pretendía poseer algo que iba a desaparecer en unos días?, se alejó. Dejó atrás a los tres y caminó hacía el baño sintiendo la mirada de la puta rubia quemar en su espalda.

Merecía un castigo y pronto lo tendría.

* * *

eso fue todo por hoy.

Y para finalizar si por casualidad quieren ver dos fan-arts que hice de este fanfic, lo cual suena gracioso xD, pueden ir a mi deviantart alanciel. devianart. com y los últimos dos son de Keneric. Solo para que sepan como me los imagino mientras escribo xDDD.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo jueves c:


	11. Ira

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **IRA**

* * *

De todas las veces que había hecho de cebo o algo similar esa era particularmente extraña. Se encontraba en ese traje caro en medio de la multitud en una bizarra subasta clandestina ofertando por personas… bastante interesantes debía admitir, hombres y mujeres realmente atractivos.

Las ofertas continuaban, las personas seguían pasando y siendo vendidas como piezas de museo, algunas realmente caras, otras no tanto. Y de la nada allí estaba Liane Cartman en medio de la subasta sin nada más que vendas en sus ojos, esposas rodeando sus muñecas y unos separadores en sus tobillos justo antes de ser anunciada como una pieza realmente atractiva debido a su título como la reina del porno.

Casi al instante la sala se cubrió de oscuridad, susurros alarmados invadieron el lugar, el encargado de la subasta trato de disculparse señalando que iría a mirar cual era el problema. De un momento a otro unos cuantos puntos rojos apuntaban al azar, Kenny saco su celular, activo la linterna y casi de inmediato había un punto rojo sobre su frente, suspiro.

 _-Hagamos esto rápido, sencillo, sueltan a la mujer, no la dan y nos vamos. O bien nos complicamos y hacemos de las miras una linda pintura de sangre de cerdos-_ la voz sonó a través de los parlantes, todo permaneció en silencio tras ello, nadie se atrevió a encender celulares o atraer la atención de los pequeños puntos tal como Kenny lo había hecho.

-o puede bajar a subastar…- miro hacia el escenario, el encargado miraba a la nada-... dudo que tenga suficiente dinero como para contratar a un par de matones y no para encontrarse aquí sentado como el caballero que debe de ser- una leve risa invadió los parlantes.

 _-no pagaré por algo que es de mi propiedad, le sugiero que haga lo que digo-_ de nuevo silencio

-¿está consciente de lo que implicaría matar a alguien en esta sala señor?-

 _-no lo se, ¿debería comprobarlo?-_ había gracia en su tono, Kenny se limitó a pensar en otras cosas, en la noche anterior… en aquella noche junto a Bebe y aquella tarde junto a Cartman… y esa mañana, dios, solo pensar en ello, lo cual se había vuelto como respirar desde el momento en que lo había hecho, desde el momento que se había confesado, hacía que su pecho se retorciera, hacía que algo se atascara en medio de su garganta haciendo que agua salada se apresurara a sus ojos, se sentía enfermo, débil, roto… tan jodidamente perdido, más, mucho más de lo perdido que ya se sentía. ¿Y es que como describir ese dolor tan…? joder, ni siquiera tenía idea de que palabra usar para clasificarlo.

-me atrevería a decir que no lo hará, nadie es tan idiota señor- Kenny le miró, el hombre se veía realmente confiado, suspiro de nuevo, después de todo si iba a morir ese día, vio el punto rojillo dirigirse a su hombro.

-hijo de puta- susurró. Un sonido sordo atravesó la habitación, la bala perforó violentamente, sintió como se hundió, grito del dolor mientras su hombro era impulsado hacia atrás en un ángulo anormal, cayó al suelo, la gente gritó alarmada, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ayudarle.

 _-pues su atrevimiento costará la vida a ese hombre-_ y de inmediato, tras una réplica del sonido anterior sintió un agonizante calor en su frente, dolor, y luego nada. Todo fue realmente rápido.

* * *

Se encontró con el desagradable techo de su habitación, tenía la ropa de siempre, toco su hombro y como de costumbre no había herida alguna ¿que habría pasado? la mayoría de veces se preguntaba eso tras despertar ¿salieron ilesos? ¿lograron rescatar a la mama de Cartman?, cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido esta vez?, era de noche ¿tal vez todo un día?. Busco su teléfono, allí estaba como era de esperarse, lo saco, miró su lista de contactos "Culón" … siguió bajando "Kyle", llamó.

-¿como esta Cartman? ¿todo salio bien?- pregunto en cuanto se escuchó ruido de fondo.

 _-hola para ti también Ken ¿por que no le preguntas al culón?, seguro él sabe más que Stan o yo…-_

-no se me antoja-

 _-como quieras … no se mucho, solo se que Stan y yo esperábamos afuera con esta camioneta como ordenó, luego hubieron disparos, gritos… en fin, ¿como coño saliste? digo, no saliste con Cartman y su madre, tampoco viajaste con nosotros… -_

-solo salí por otro lado, tome un vuelo anterior al de ustedes, nada importante- mintió, se levantó de su cama- en fin, eso era todo… -

 _-bueno… por cierto Cartman hizo esta fiesta en su casa, supongo que por su mamá, ¿iras? podemos ir juntos si quieres-_ no quería ir pero aún habían cosas que aclarar, ya que todo había terminado de alguna forma debía aclarar todo, una última conversación tal vez. O solo estaba buscando excusas para verlo antes de que el cumpliera su parte del trato, realmente no sabía, solo sabía que se sentía como una mierda y que al parecer el amor o lo que fuese ese malestar estomacal le volvía un masoquista de porquería.

-¿y Stan?- silencio… -¿estás bien?-

 _-oh si, perdón, me entretuve con algo… en fin, el fue con Wendy así que…-_

-entiendo… pasaré a tu casa entonces-

 _-bien, nos vemos-_

colgó.

Entró a la casa atestada de gente, Kyle iba tras él casi como si se escondiera de algo, no sabía exactamente de qué pero realmente no le importaba, miró alrededor sin saber exactamente que buscaba hasta que su mirada se topo con este adorno _"Bienvenido Mr Kitty II"_

-¿Mr Kitty no murió hace unos meses?- pensó en voz alto, Kyle le escucho

-eso pensé…-

-hey amigos- Butters camino hacia ellos con esa sonrisa inocente y el cabello algo despeinado, miro hacia Kyle, después de todo el se la… en fin, ya no estaba.

-hola Butters, ¿ese letrero de ahí … - el rubio miró hacia la pancarta.

-oh bueno, al parecer la mama de Cartman había mandado a inseminar a una gata con el esperma de Mr Kitty o algo así y pues hoy trajeron una de las crías -

-¿la mama de Cartman?-

-sip, estaba algo desesperado ¿sabes?, porque al parecer su mama era la única que podía reclamarlo o algo así- sonrió estúpidamente, Kenny solo le observo idiotizado conectando toda esa serie de cabos perdidos en su cabeza… ni siquiera se había preocupado por su mama ¡solo la quería para que reclamara su gato de mierda!.

-¿donde esta?- trato de calmar su tono

-pues…. creo que subió a su cuarto a alimentar a Mr Kitty segundo - sonrió- está realmente feliz-

-seguro- dejó atrás al otro subiendo las escaleras a enormes zancadas ,abrió la puerta tan fuerte como su brazo le permitió, Cartman salto ante el ruido, frunció el ceño.

-¿que coño haces aquí?- le observo allí con la pequeña cría en sus brazos, le daba leche desde un biberón, estrecho la mirada fastidiado ¿era enserio?, toda la mierda que le hizo pasar, hacerle robar todo ese dinero de mierda, viajar con él a las Vegas, ser un puto cebo, dejarse matar decenas de veces… todo por un jodido gato. Cartman puso a la cría en una pequeña cama a los pies de la suya, caminó hacia Kenny -como sea, vam…- no pudo terminar, Kenny le tomó por las solapas del abrigo que llevaba, Cartman era más grande, de constitución mucho más amenazante que la suya, pero él era fuerte, bastante.

-¿todo fue por ese gato de mierda?- había tanto odio en sus palabras, los ojos de Cartman se abrieron como si no pudiese creer lo dicho.

-¿un gato de mierda?- valer menos para Cartman que un estúpido gato… joder, eso si que dolía, sus puños se cerraron dolorosamente, de inmediato uno liberó el agarre solo para estrellarse contra la cara de Cartman, se alejó -¡pero que... !- Grito Cartman tras el golpe sintiendo la sangre correr por la comisura de sus labios.

-te voy a matar gordo hijo de puta- y se lanzó sobre el .Cartman trató de detenerle, fue inútil, había tanta rabia en él, tanta desilusión, frustración … ¿por qué se había tenido que enamorar de alguien tan hijo de perra? ¿por qué su corazón de mierda no podía entender que todo era simple y llana amabilidad fingida, interesada? ¿por qué hizo todo eso? ¿ por que confio en alguien así?.

Siguió golpeando sin importarle absolutamente nada, sintiendo la carne contra sus nudillos, sintiéndose cada vez más húmedos, más curtidos de sangre .Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, los brazos de Cartman tratando de cubrir inútilmente su rostro, pidiendo que parara cada vez que la ausencia de los puños de Kenny se lo permitía

-¡¿ por que Cartman?!- se detuvo, no quiso mirar al rostro que acababa de deshacer, se levantó -¿¡ por qué decidiste jugar conmigo?!- retrocedió, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir desenfrenadamente, Cartman solo le observaba detenidamente, no dijo nada, no le insultó, su rostro lleno de marcas, sangre corriendo por nariz y boca -¡¿ no viste que lo que menos necesitaba era… enamorarme de una mierda como tu?!- gritó sin atreverse a mirarle

-¿algo más?- dijo a media voz, casi no le entendió por las heridas, le observó incrédulo, sus lágrimas no paraban, se sentía como un estúpido niño llorando en frente de su peor enemigo...

-aun me debes un favor Cartman... - no podía controlarse-... y si no lo haces gordo de mierda, si no cumples tu parte de esa porquería de trato yo, con mis propias manos, te ahorcaré como el hijo de puta que eres- nunca había dicho nada con tanta rabia contenida, con tanto llanto de por medio, el otro trató de levantarse, no le miraba

-vete a la mierda Kenneth…-se sentó, limpio torpemente su labio, no podía parar de llorar, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, tratar de calmarse, no quería salir llorando y corriendo como niñita- no lo haré- soltó el aire aturdido, ¿era enserio?.

-oh no Cartman… -casi susurro.

-no quiero que te vayas…- continuó limpiando su nariz, Kenny rió aún entre lágrimas.

-¿es que acaso tengo algún otro tipo de uso para ti?- no le miraba, solo se limitaba a limpiar la sangre con las mangas de su chaqueta.

-tal vez- dios, cuánto le odiaba… lo odiaba tanto en momentos así… decidió solo irse, le dejó atrás, sentía veneno corroer su pecho, esa rabia tan absurda, tan irracional, bajo al primer piso, empujo a todo el que se puso en su camino, salió tan rápido como pudo. Camino calle abajo, estaba nevando.

-¡hey!- ignoro al que obviamente era Kyle -¡Kenny!- continuó caminando, la voz sonaba lejos, demasiado lejos como para interesarle el responder -joder, ¡espera!- una mano jalo de su hombro, de no ser miró a Kyle con ojos inyectados en furia y lágrimas, sorpresa invadió a Kyle -... estas…-

-¡que quieres! - tenía algo realmente importante que hacer y Kyle no hacía más que retrasar, retrasar lo inevitable.

-¿estas bien?- soltó una sarcástica risa.

-¡¿que si estoy bien?!, ¡claro que no estoy bien, la persona que a…! dios, ese hijo de puta me vendió, me torturo, me asesino, me uso por un simple capricho, claro que no estoy bien Kyle- todo salió de él con la misma ira con que se retorcía su pecho, al parecer Kyle no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-… pero … - se soltó del agarre, lágrimas empezaron a surgir por una segunda vez.

-no entiendes, nadie entiende, y la única persona que me entiende…. es un gordo de mierda egocéntrico, cruel… joder, no puedo más… tengo que acabar con toda esta mierda Kyle, no puedo mas , de verdad no puedo - empezó a caminar calle abajo de nuevo.

-¿a donde vas?- escuchó a Kyle gritar tras el.

-a terminar lo que Cartman no tuvo los huevos de hacer-

* * *

Miró hacia Mr Kitty II desde la cama, su rostro ardía como el infierno y lo único que le mantenía bajo control era mirar a la pequeña cría dormir… respiró hondo y trató de razonar. Por alguna razón no podía reír a pesar de haber visto al pobre de mierda llorar como marica y salir corriendo de la misma manera, y quería hacerlo, quería reírse porque todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan y como de costumbre alguien había salido afectado, en este caso Kenny, pero no podía. Intentó sonreír pero no fue más que una vacía contracción de sus mejillas, dolorosa de paso, gruño mirando hacía la ventana, preguntándose a donde había ido el marica ese y golpeándose mentalmente por siquiera preguntárselo.

-joder…- no se había fijado cuando la puerta se abrió, su rostro se contrajo en fastidio al ver a Kyle entrando.

-que quieres- espetó hartado de tantas interrupciones en su cuarto, se había tomado la molestia de poner un puto letrero de "no entrar" por algo, dios.

-Kenny se enojo ¿eh?- Se acercó a paso lento, obviamente hablaba de las heridas, Cartman bufó.

-eso parece- no se molestó en buscar la mirada de Kyle, realmente no quería hacer mucho, solo sacar a toda la gente de mierda de su casa y echarse a dormir, si, eso haría.

-no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa, y la verdad esto es realmente bizarro pero… creo que le gustas- bueno, parece que su dificultad para reír se había esfumado porque una pequeña carcajada surgió de él -¿tu no sientes nada? digo, estuvieron jun….-

-es una estúpida mentira Kahl- trató de calmarse.

-¿ah?- suspiró.

-está confundido por… cosas- sonrió una última vez antes de volver a su semblante en blanco-se parece bastante a su hermana en ese sentido-

-pero…-

-es Ken, ya sabes lo puta que es, ¿cuantas veces no se habrá "enamorado" hasta ahora?- era la primera vez que hacía de esos razonamientos palabras, es curioso cuando una idea abstracta que llevas conteniendo por mucho tiempo se estructura en una oración y en ocasiones deja de tener sentido. Esta lo dejó de tener y eso le fastidio de sobremanera.

-se veía bastante jodido ¿sabes?, nunca le había visto así en realidad…- recordó la confesión, por no decir que retomó los recuerdos de la confesión por milésima vez, solo le había ignorado porque no pensó que fuese el momento correcto para un despliegue de romance estúpido, tal vez viendo el como estaba a punto de usarlo dejaría de sentirse de esa manera porque solo estaba cayendo bajo una ilusión, no quería realmente a Cartman, quería a ese personaje que le había engañado más de una vez. Pero… pero una y otra vez había visto a través de su acto, si no había caído por esa falsa preocupación de parte de Cartman ¿entonces por qué? y de haber sido algo diferente, tal como dijo Stan, ¿que clase de persona caería ante alguien como él?. _Muchos_ … se respondió a sí mismo, pero no Kenny, Kenny era una puta.

-basura-

-dijo que iría a terminar lo que tu no pudiste hacer ¿a qué se refería?- pero ese pobre de mierda siempre tenía que encontrar la forma para joderlo, era parte de su segunda naturaleza aparte de coger, maldita sea.

-¿no lo detuviste?- se levantó procesando las posibilidades, Kenny no se había ido hace mucho y Karen probablemente estaba en la casa y sabía que lo que fuese a hacer no lo haría frente a ella, con suerte tendría tiempo antes de que ella se fuera y...

-¿de hacer que?- tomó su chaqueta y demás, salio ignorando a Kyle, tenía que correr si no quería… ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso, maldita sea, era como si su cabeza hubiese decidido darle por culo porque últimamente cada sensación que se producía en él era lo suficiente abstracta y rara como para siquiera ponerla en palabras, sentía que de la nada medio vocabulario había sido raptado de su cabecita. Gruño pasando por toda la gente esperando que aun tuviese tiempo, tratando de mantener la calma hasta el último momento.

* * *

No pensaba con claridad, esa rabia absurda le asfixiaba, sentía su pecho hundirse cada vez más hondo al respirar, sentía su garganta arder, su cabeza dolía con pensamientos, recuerdos, no solo de Cartman, de todo… su madre, su padre, su hermano… solo quería irse, quería volver a nacer, olvidar todo. Vio a su hermana en el sofá viendo tv como de costumbre al entrar a casa, trato de calmarse, sus ojos se sentían algo hinchados, su garganta dolía, nada nuevo.

-Karen...- la pequeña se levantó, tenía esa leve sonrisa en su rostro como cada vez que le veía -¿mama esta?- asintió.

-aun que pues… esta algo…-

-entiendo, ¿puedes quedarte donde alguna amiga tuya esta noche?- le miró interrogativa, era raro aquello.

-no se…-

-puedo llamar a preguntar por ti si quieres - insistió.

-¿estas bien Ken?- sonrió a su pequeña hermana.

-no, por eso necesito que te vayas Karen- agacho la cabeza, asintió.

-está bien… ¿puedo llamar de tu celular?- lo saco, se lo dió.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su madre mientras su hermana hablaba por teléfono, la abrió un poco reconociendo la familiar esencia a marihuana , la encontró recostada mirando al techo con esa sonrisa perdida y un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, sintió su pecho hundirse aún más, cada vez se sentía peor.

-dijo que si podía ir- la pequeña jaló de su Anorak para llamar su atención, le devolvió el teléfono.

-bien, ¿puedes ir sola?- asintió.

-nos vemos mañana Ken- sonrió antes de salir.

Ahora estaba solo, camino hacia su habitación, buscó el arma de siempre, saco el cargador, verificó que aún hubiesen balas.

-tres- susurró.


	12. Roto

Bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí esta c:

Como he dicho antes debo agradecer a los que comentan, me ayuda mucho a fijarme en errores que parecieran imposibles de encontrar por mi misma xD, y al igual que en un capitulo anterior este originalmente solo tenia como 2 000 palabras y termino teniendo 5 000 :$ todo gracias a lo que leo en comentarios :).

Gracias por ultima vez y me disculpo de antemano por errores que insolitamente pasaron por las mil leídas que le dí al capitulo y que disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **ROTO**

* * *

Corrió hasta las vías del tren que dividían la parte decente de South Park del "gueto". No podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades, en lo que podía pasar, en él como había empujado a Kenny a ese punto, se maldijo, odiaba cuando las cosas se salían de control de tal manera.

Nunca le había pasado algo similar, como si muriera, como esa estúpida cosa de "vi la vida pasar en frente de mis ojos", pero en lugar de verse a sí mismo solo veía todo momento que vivió junto a Kenny. Su corazón bajó a su estómago y sintió náuseas y rabia mientras recordaba las palabras de ese imbécil…

 _Ese día debía preparar cosas para tratar de sacar a su madre de ese hueco de cerdos y estaba consciente de que no podría conseguir lo que quería sin un poco de violencia, ¿y qué mejor demostración de cruda y gráfica violencia que jodiendo a Kenny?, por ello le había ido a buscar la noche anterior por supuesto, pero la situación desbocó por completo en una locura que nunca hubiese visto venir y que no pudo evitar, o al menos no quiso evitar._

 _Cuando le vió dormir a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez y su primera imagen fue una blanca y delicada mano sobre la suya, por ese breve momento donde uno procesa todo como un pedazo más del sueño de turno sintió que todo estaba en su lugar, que tomar esa mano era lo correcto y siempre, cada mañana, lo podría ser…_

 _Pero he aquí el dilema, esta era la primera vez que sentía eso por una persona, y dios sabe que él esperaba sentir eso por alguien más… menos Kenny… cuantas veces no había leído ridículas frases en facebook posteadas por el retrasado de Stan sobre el cómo esa mierda de "amor" hacía presencia en el momento menos indicado y esas estupideces, pero siendo que Stan entraba y salía de ese estado tan rápido como duraban los lapsos pareja-ruptura con Wendy nunca lo tomó en serio, incluso lo bloqueo para no ver más esas publicaciones maricas._

 _Pero luego vino la confesión…_

 _\- ... antes de que … antes de que volvamos a la realidad, antes de que despierte… -ese océano traslúcido hizo presencia temeroso de desbordarse, por un momento Cartman quiso que lo hiciera, por un momento quiso verle llorar en cuanto vio esos ojos abrirse por primera vez desde que había despertado junto a él, no tenía idea que iba a decir pero lo que fuese parecía digno de escucharse, no sabía qué expresión poner, no esperaba realmente nada así que solo le observó en blanco -creo que me gustas Cartman…-_

 _El era… como decirlo, ¿un maestro a la hora de mentir? y un maestro en jactarse de sus habilidades… pero aun siéndolo nunca en su vida le había costado tanto mantener su expresión en blanco, algo que en su vida había sentido le llenó, temió hablar, temió que de la nada esa desconocida sensación, como si una cantidad increíble de dopamina se hubiese desbordado en su cerebro y a su vez hubiese invadido cada torrente sanguíneo con la misma velocidad golpeando su pecho de forma suave y amable, se mostrara en su voz. Se mantuvo en silencio sin la más mínima idea de que decir, tratando de buscar una salida pero sin desear huir._

 _Pero como si ese pobre de mierda no tuviese idea de lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento continuó empujandole, buscando que su limpia expresión se ensuciara con ese insólito y hasta ese momento ajeno sentimiento._

 _-más que… más que nadie hasta ahora-_ _vió con precisa atención como su garganta se movía pasando saliva, un movimiento suave y a su vez lleno de emociones no expresadas, ese océano a punto de desbordarse casi rogando por algo, cualquier cosa y Cartman no entendía que era, ¿que debía decir? ¿cómo debía actuar? en su vida se había encontrado atascado en una situación así, ¿pero cómo iba a devolver la sentencia cuando en unas horas estaría ordenando que le apuntaran y mataran? ¿cuando estaba a punto de usarlo como un peón cuya única función era sacrificarse por un bien mayor para Cartman? ¿cuando iba a repetir el mismo proceso que había repetido una y otra vez durante los últimos meses?. Y entonces quiso que él estuviese consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle y que aun así mantuviese su palabra…_

 _-hoy moriras Kenny- la expresión que puso Kenneth en ese instante… se arrepentía, se estaba arrepintiendo de las palabras que había dicho con tanto esfuerzo, como si su felicidad dependiera de ellas, probablemente preguntándose porque lo había hecho, porque había dicho algo en un principio y eso golpeó a Cartman de igual manera, ¿como iba a saber qué le dolería tanto? el no era un experto, el hasta ese punto no necesito de filtros más que para jugar con la gente ¿pero cómo jugar con alguien a quien de verdad le importas?, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido y desorientado, en terreno inexplorado, ¿desde cuando el pecho de alguien podía doler de esa manera?._

 _-por eso me buscabas anoche, eso querías de mí… - y ese tono… su respiración se atascó, como si hubiese olvidado por un momento él como respirar por esa extraña y desagradable sensación que surcaba su pecho, la decepción en sus palabras, casi como lo viera venir, como si no hubiese tenido esperanza desde un principio…_

 _No, ese no era el momento preciso para ser sincero, no cuando le iba a enviar a un matadero en unas horas ¿como podía ser tan hipócrita?.Sabía que era imprudente, sabía que decirle "yo también te quiero" y luego pasarle un traje para que se vistiera para la ocasión, una subasta donde sería asesinado, reduciría sus palabras a no más que un intento más para usarle, y prefería ser directo, prefería decirle como se suponía eran las cosas y no ensuciar bajo segundas intenciones ese momento clave que sin saberlo deseaba que sucediera…_

 _No, debía mentir un poco más, irónicamente actuar en ese momento era volver a su actitud predeterminada…_

 _-¿qué más puedo querer de tí?-_

Un disparo.

Su pecho saltó al compás del eco de ese sonido violentamente al punto de doler, como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado desde su interior. Todo se redujo a segundos, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo sus manos temblar, su corazón palpitar queriendo huir de allí, maldiciendose a sí mismo y a Kenneth por milésima vez.

 _Cuando Kenny apareció en el lobby después de esperar por él ni siquiera se acercó, antes de dirigirle la palabra coqueteó con al menos tres mujeres… si es que no había hecho lo mismo con más mientras él no veía, se mantuvo tan calmado como la situación lo ameritaba, recibiendo de vez en cuando una que otra sonrisa victoriosa de parte de él al recibir el número telefónico de esas mujeres, como si tratara de decirle algo, como si quisiera gritarle a la cara que no lo necesitaba, que lo que sea que hubiese pasado en esa habitación no había significado nada más que un desvarío del momento._

 _Y continuó de esa manera, actuando como la puta que era, restregandole en la cara que para él Cartman no tenía significado alguno, gritando, y llorando de la forma en la que solo él sabía actuar, ni drogas, ni sexo, solo pretendiendo que su felicidad se reducía a un par de tetas._

 _Y tal vez así era, o al menos eso sentía Cartman cada vez que le veía sonreír a alguien más. El no necesitaba de un pobre de mierda, era Eric Theodore Cartman después de todo, ¿por qué sentirse tan miserable por alguien tan inferior como lo era Kenny?. Entre más le veía más se convencía de que lo de aquella noche no había sido más que un resultado de lo que sea que se hubiese metido Kenny, que las palabras de la mañana siguiente no habían sido más que los restos de un sentimiento que creyó tener._

 _Se limitó a actuar indiferente mientras su pecho se retorcía en rabia, odio y frustración siendo lo único que le mantenía a raya el hecho de que bajo sus manos se encontraba la vida de esa escoria, el hecho de que aun si Kenny lo odiara Cartman conocía cada una de sus debilidades y puntos de presión, el hecho de que por más que ese pobre lo aborreciera el pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él de formas de las que nunca nadie más lo iba a poseer y por último la inminente muerte de ese pobre de mierda bajo la mira de un rifle francotirador dentro de unas horas._

 _La esperanza de un momento ideal para ser "sincero" se esfumó en el momento en el que vió a Kenny caer tras ese certero tiro en la cabeza y lo disfrutó… en el momento en el que tomó como verdad lo que Kenny gritó desde el momento en que dejó la habitación, diciendo una y otra vez cada vez que sonreía a cualquiera él como Cartman no fue más que una confusión del momento, el cómo no le necesitaba en absoluto._

 _Entonces solo tomó la respuesta fácil. Kenny solo estaba pavoneándose frente a él como la puta que era, usando sus trucos, sus sucias palabras para afectarle y hacerle creer en sentimientos vacíos… ¿por qué?, porque era un pobre de mierda y la representación física de desecho humano ¿que más razones necesitaba para desconfiar de alguien así?._

Llegó a la horrible casa, golpeó, golpeó tan fuerte como gritaba el nombre de su amigo, tan fuerte como nunca antes y nadie abrió.

otro disparo.

Su aliento escapó aterrado de su cuerpo sintiéndose de la nada débil e impotente, volvió a maldecir a todo pulmón y corrió en busca de la puerta trasera. Saltó la valla como pudo y agradeció a la nada que la puerta estuviese abierta, corrió por la cocina, llegó a la sala y buscó la puerta. Tomó aire temblorosamente al empujarla.

Traspasó el umbral aun con un rastro de esperanza en su pecho, esperando ver al menos a la madre de Kenny bien, esperando al menos que pudiese tenerle una vez más, esperando tener algo de suerte … no la tuvo. Kenny yacía en el suelo, el arma en su boca, su mano con el dedo aun en el gatillo. Gritó hacia el cuerpo no muy consciente del que había gritado pero de repente solo tuvo rabia, mucha, demasiada…

-el…- la voz femenina le volvió a la realidad, hizo a su pecho correr de un estado furibundo a uno de esperanza.

 _No está muerta,_ pensó _._ No se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida entera por alguien más, quiso darle una patada al cadáver de Kenny y burlarse de su estúpido intento pero todo se destrozó al ver la pelvis ensangrentada de su madre, había disparado en su vientre… probablemente había erradicado permanentemente la capacidad de parir de aquella mujer.

Todo se detuvo por un momento. Un momento que casi pareció eterno donde contemplo su papel como culpable en toda esa historia, un breve momento donde se sintió como el culpable que probablemente era.

-él… dios- esa mujer lloraba y gemía sosteniendo la herida, sumergiendo sus manos en sangre.

Si no la llevaba rápido a un hospital moriría, o peor aún, Kenny no volvería a nacer nunca más… pasó sobre el cadáver mientras llamaba rápido al 911.

* * *

Siguió a la serie de paramédicos por los corredores, para cuando habían llegado al hospital esa mujer tenía una panza enorme, no recordaba que hubiese estado embarazada y ningún paramédico se cuestionó el hecho de haber visto un proceso que duraba nueve meses en menos de media hora, pero nada que girara en torno a Kenny era normal.

Esperó en el pasillo, no pacientemente por supuesto, preguntaba por esa mujer cada vez que alguien con bata pasaba cerca de él. Unos minutos después unos oficiales llegaron y le hicieron dar testimonio de todo lo sucedido.

Aún tenía esperanza, aún había posibilidades que menguaron de forma drástica al oír a un par de enfermeras hablar sobre preparar la sala de cirugías para una cesárea. No había nadie allí, ni Stuart, ni Karen… solo él.

-usted es…-

-el novio de su hija- respondió monótonamente demasiado acostumbrado a mentir.

-¿sabe dónde se encuentra el padre? ¿conoce a alguien con quien podamos contactar? ¿familiares de la embarazada?- negó a cada pregunta.

-el padre se fue hace varios meses, nadie sabe dónde está y tengo entendido que el contacto con la familia materna no es muy bueno- no tenía idea de lo último pero tenía que hacerle entender que él era la ultima opcion. El cansado hombre asintió llenando un formulario.

-esto es solo un acto desesperado señor, pero necesitamos una firma para autorizar la cirugía, la probabilidad de que ambos mueran es alta por tanto debemos dar prioridad a…-

-¡el hijo!, él es el más importante- contestó de inmediato -verá, ella ha tenido que pasar parte del embarazo sola y mi familia le ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, créame que ha sufrido bastante durante estos nueve meses- no había necesidad de fingir la preocupación y demás, al menos por primera vez en su vida -y para colmo ese hombre se llevó todos sus ahorros y la dejó en un estado deplorable, estoy casi seguro de que ni siquiera tiene para pagar las facturas de la hospitalización de las cuales me tendré que encargar yo- enfatizó en lo último deliberadamente -de igual forma he hecho lo posible, ya sabe, por su hija y demas y estoy casi seguro de que no desea que todo ese esfuerzo sea en vano-

-¿donde esta la hija? ¿es mayor de edad?- negó.

-desafortunadamente cuando llegué no se encontraba, como ya discutí con los oficiales iba a recogerla para llevarla a una fiesta que organicé en mi casa pero solo pude encontrar a su madre en ese estado, la llamaría pero no tiene celular- agradeció por un momento que fuesen pobres, no es como que quisiese meter a la mocosa en esto.

-¿está consciente de que ambos quedaran sin protección parental?-

-Karen y el futuro bebé tienen un hermano mayor, Kevin. Ahora mismo está en Denver y no tengo contacto con él pero estoy bastante seguro de que será el indicado para hacerse cargo de ambos, yo le ayudaré también- estrechó la mirada indeciso. Una enfermera se acercó para apresurarle, suspiró.

-supongo que no hay nada que hacer- extendió el formulario hacia él para que firmara, había mentido sobre su edad pero en situaciones así ese tipo de detalles pasan a segundo plano. Asintió hacia la enfermera confirmando que iría a llevar a cabo la cirugía.

Y la tortuosa espera comenzó. Se sentó en una de esas odiosas y duras sillas de hospital rodeado de paredes blancas y gente con cara de cansancio, dolor y más mierdas…

Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, el tiempo pasaba lento y la ansiedad crecía rápido, su cabeza se llenaba de posibilidades ¿y si moría habría sido entonces su culpa? la bala había golpeado cerca del vientre, tal vez tendría un daño permanente y eso le aterraba, pero lo que más le aterraba era la probabilidad de que muriera,y aun si sobrevivía sin su madre su estado de inmortal era inexistente, ¿y si caía en un estado de paranoia constante por las altas probabilidades que siempre ha tenido de morir?… suspiró, de momento solo le bastaba con que sobreviviera.

* * *

un fuerte dolor corrió por su rostro abruptamente, movió su mano de forma instantánea a su ojo izquierdo, palpó la serie de vendas… -pero que coñ… -no lo podía abrir, el ojo derecho buscaba desenfrenado por la habitacion, la habitacion de Cartman.

Todo cayó sobre él casi de inmediato, como un edificio derrumbándose piso tras piso, recuerdo tras recuerdo hasta terminar en escombros, en recuerdos rotos. Una lágrima surgió del único ojo habilitado, había disparado a su madre en el vientre, había pulsado el gatillo con tal indecisión pero calculando torpemente lo que parecía un mejor plan que simplemente matarla… al parecer había fallado.

Intentó levantarse, intentó buscar casi desesperadamente por explicaciones a la nada. Cartman se encontraba allí recargado contra la pared, simplemente observándolo como a algún tipo de animal de zoológico

-¿cual era tu plan exactamente?- vió al pequeño gato de Cartman descansar en su respectiva cama, no se atrevió a buscar el rostro de su "amigo", no se atrevió a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, un miedo le absorvía como la peste negra corriendo vertiginosamente desde su corazón hasta su pecho entero matándole por dentro, dejándole sin fuerza, sin razón de vivir -¿destruir su vientre? ¿ese era tu plan?- continuó, quería hundirse, quería huir.

-¿como esta ella?- susurro mirando a sus manos, no podía parar de temblar, no podía detener esas lágrimas silenciosas…

-fue realmente extraño, cuando llegue al hospital su estómago ya era enorme… le hicieron cesárea, saliste con algunos… fallos, por la posición de la bala de hecho debiste perder más que un simple ojo pero por increíble que parezca no fue así- toco rápidamente las vendas al escucharle, dolía… -es normal que aun duela, naciste ayer en la noche después de todo- divago en voz alta -pero tu madre…- continuó con un tono aún más delicado, le miró expectante, lo que fuese a decir a continuación era malo, lo sabía ¿había muerto? -no puede dar a luz de nuevo, jamás, si mueres será aborto espontáneo, y de nuevo otro aborto… es un "bucle biológico"... eventualmente, aborto tras aborto, probablemente morirá, supongo que lo ideal sería extirpar el útero pero no es un proceso que se lleve a cabo por solicitud del paciente- mordió su labio ¿que había hecho?, las lágrimas continuaron brotando.

-si muero… ella morirá- pequeños gimoteos se filtraban entre sus palabras -antes me ...devolvía a la vida pero ahora morirá por intentarlo -gimió un poco más fuerte entre lágrimas- que ironía más bizarra- Cartman solo le observaba en silencio -entonces... - busco por calma en algún lugar recóndito de sí- seré medio ciego hasta que dios decida matarme de nuevo- se burló- moriré como siempre lo hago… de forma estúpida, imprevista, tan… insignificante, entonces ella morirá, su muerte recaerá en la de un no nacido…- sus pensamientos corrían en voz alta, no le importaba mucho, todo filtro se había esfumado con su raciocinio, con esa tristeza asfixiante.

-no…- Cartman suspiro fastidiado- no dejaré que mueras- apretó sus dientes con rabia y tristeza, el llanto hacía que su pecho buscara por aire de forma errática y casi descontrolada.

-¿qué puedes hacer tu? tu gato de mierda murió arrollado por un puto híbrido- esperó un insulto de vuelta. Nunca llegó.

-cuando estuve consciente de que desaparecerías para siempre tuve bastante miedo, joder, casi quería machacar ese cuerpo sin vida por haber sido tan… egoísta- le miró, los ojos ámbar le observaban fijamente, analizaba cada expresión de Kenny -no te creía esa basura tuya sobre, ya sabes, lo de gustarte…- hubo una pequeña pausa, respiró profundamente-... así como tu tampoco creíste ninguna de mis estúpidas actuaciones, al menos no las amables- sonrió, Kenny aún continuaba desbordando de lágrimas, su otro ojo ardía como el infierno, no podía sonreír de vuelta -mentiras… esa fue la base de nuestra amistad en el último mes-

-¿tiene algun fin ese estupido monologo?-escupió secando su rostro, el otro frunció el ceño fastidiado por la intervención.

-pensé…- rió un poco -que solo estabas actuando como la puta que eras, que en cierto punto, fuese por el lugar o por lo que sea que te hubieses metido esa noche, tu solo estabas confundido y por tanto confundiendome a mi de paso… porque bueno- sonrió -¿es tu naturaleza verdad?- estrechó la mirada hastiado, no muy seguro de que pretendía decir Cartman con todo aquello -creo que me gustas Kenny McCormick, no estoy seguro, pero en ocasiones hay que tomar riesgos- dijo casi sistemáticamente, como si lo hubiese repetido millones de veces en su cabeza y ahora lo soltara como un código más, como una mentira más. Kenny rió, sus lágrimas habían cesado hacía unos segundos.

-vete a la mierda Cartman, dudo que puedas quitarme algo mas, detén ese estúpido show…- se acercó a paso lento, firme, una mano agarró bruscamente su mentón obligándole a observar la nada absoluta en esos ojos ámbar, sintió hundirse en ellos, sintió un vacío en su estómago, latidos de más se filtraron de los constantes.

-te quiero Kenneth, como nunca he querido nada, te deseo, quiero que seas solo mio, quiero protegerte, quiero… verte en totalidad, no en fragmentos, no a través de un espejo desecho… quiero verte sonreír…- cada dicción generaba esta creciente amnesia de su entorno, su único ojo se abría de más aun cuando el otro dolía por el movimiento-... casi me alegra que te veas como una mierda Kenny...- rió para sí- nadie más te verá como yo lo hago… porque para mi aun eres perfecto- soltó el agarre, camino lejos dando la espalda -dios, eso fue tan marica- salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Kenny se quedó estático en la cama procesando todo ¿qué coño había sido eso? ¿que tan real era?... su teléfono sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo, algo de facebook, lo miró pues la palabra "Cartman" estaba allí… una solicitud para aceptar como pareja en facebook a Eric Theodore Cartman.

Sonrió, una sonrisa rota y desganada que a duras penas podía mantener. Una parte de él deseaba tanto, pero tanto creer que su pulgar se situó casi por instinto en el "confirmar" pero había caído tantas veces en sus jugarretas que ya no sabía qué pensar. Se puso de pie y guardó el teléfono. ¿Enserio creía que era tan fácil? ¿que con un discurso marica sacado de alguna pelicula de adolecentes arrechas lo iba a convencer? bufó caminando hacía la ventana, tenía que ir a ver a su madre, a Karen… tenía mucho que hacer.

Bajó por la parte trasera, la verdad es que la casa de Kyle, Cartman y Stan eran casi idénticas y tantos años infantiles trepando a cada una de las tres por diferentes razones hacían del trepar por ahí un acto casi innato.

Toco el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la valla para saltarla.

-¿a donde vas?- gruñó ante el sonido, giró hacia Cartman quien había salido por la puerta trasera.

-muerete-

-puedo llevarte si quieres, pero antes tenemos que hablar-

-hablar de que, ¿de ese estúpido intento tuyo por…- gruñó, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba Cartman intentando hacer, era como un puto puzzle indescifrable y se sentía como un retrasado mental frente a él -... por hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer?- Cartman bufó.

-ya te dije que es lo que quiero, no entiendo porque hay que complicar las cosas tal como lo estas haciendo- ¿y cómo iba a entender el muy imbécil? si había pasado la mitad de su vida torturando personas y aprovechándose de ellas sin culpa alguna, incluyendo por supuesto a él… hablarle sobre sentimientos era como explicarle álgebra lineal a un niño de cinco años.

-hablas como si yo fuese un puto objeto Cartman ¿siquiera entiendes el concepto de relación?- gruñó fastidiado.

-¿y TU lo haces? ¿desde cuando una puta sabe de eso?- una chispa de rabia surcó su pecho.

-¡al menos se mas que tu!- Cartman bufó para luego poner esa prepotente sonrisa que tanto le jodía.

-¿oh enserio? si mal no recuerdo en la habitación del hotel dijiste algo como… ¿como era? ah si, que me querías más de lo que nunca quisiste a _nadie_ hasta ese momento- gruñó en respuesta sintiéndose acorralado por esa burlona sonrisa.

-¡bien!-levantó una ceja, probablemente no tenía idea de a qué se refería Kenny, sonrió ante la confundida expresión de Cartman-seré tuyo pero eso implica que _tu_ seras mio Cartman, así es como funciona una relación- frunció el ceño a la defensiva -lo tomas o lo dejas-

-no sere la propiedad de nadie- rodó los ojos ante la respuesta

-entonces vete a la mierda- y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera para irse, no saltaría la valla, era estúpido para ese punto. Cartman entonces le tomó por la muñeca jalándole y estrellándole contra la pared más cercana, gimió de dolor, su ojo aun dolía de igual forma.

-bien- Kenny sonrió satisfecho, deseaba ver qué tan lejos llegaba con ese acto de mierda.

-eso implica mucho Cartman, ¿estás seguro?- estrechó la mirada no muy enterado de lo que Kenny trataba de decir -no me llamaras bolsa de mierda, o pobre de mierda, o puta, o marica o cualquier insulto de porquería que se te ocurra Cartman, _nunca_ -

-¿qué?- preguntó incrédulo, luego soltó una pequeña risa -bien, si así quieres jugar- se adelantó hacia el rubio para acorralarlo más fácilmente entre sus brazos -ni drogas, ni putas, ni intentos de suicidio _nunca más_ \- se sintió ofendido por lo último, lo segundo lo esperaba, y lo primero…

-oh vamos, ¿acaso te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser un culo gordo?- endureció su expresión peligrosamente, Kenny suspiro resignado, ya que ahora era un simple mortal ese tipo de cosas estaban de alguna forma fuera de su alcance… pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil -me darás de comer y me gastaras comida cada vez que quiera- bufó.

-que eres ¿un perro?-

-y me recogerás todos los días para ir al colegio-

-de ahora en adelante me llamarás eric, ni más ni menos-

-¿ah, sí? entonces tendrás que dejarme quedar en tu casa cuando se me dé la gana y me dejarás el mando número uno-

-pero tendrás que hacer cuanto _yo_ quiera mientras estemos en _mi_ cuarto- sonrió de forma lasciva, Kenny no tenía idea de qué coño estaba haciendo, el dolor en su ojo le recordaba constantemente que había algo más importante para él en ese mismo momento que iniciar lo que parecía otro estúpido contrato con ese culón.

-¿me quieres?...- los ojos de Cartman se abrieron en sorpresa, su sonrisa se borró por completo -desafortunadamente yo lo hago, yo te quiero Cartman- aún no se sentía lo suficiente cómodo como para decir la palabra con "a" aun cuando ya lo había insinuado más de una vez, pero si él no lo estaba Cartman mucho menos, frunció el ceño.

-creo haberlo dicho ya-

-quiero oírlo de nuevo-Cartman miró al suelo, luego al árbol de su patio y por último a Kenny, mordió su labio -vamos, no es tan complicado- suspiró fastidiado.

-te quiero Kenny- dijo finalmente, es chistoso como unas estúpidas palabras se pueden igualar a la dulzura en tu pecho tras comer el más delicioso postre del mundo, se sintió lleno de alguna rara manera, era complicado de poner en palabras esa sensación que le inundaba al escuchar algo que quería escuchar… no tenía que ser precisamente verdad, no aun.

-¿hay algo más que puedas… sacar de mi?- preguntó de forma lastimera, la mirada de Cartman se suavizó casi de forma gentil, elevo su mano para surcar de forma realmente delicada la mejilla de Kenny.

-no realmente, no nada que los demás sepan apreciar tanto como _yo_ \- ¿por qué de alguna forma todo tenía que terminar girando siempre en torno a él? odiaba eso…

-¿como que?- La figura de Cartman creció ante el acorralando peligrosamente, sus perlados dientes se presenciaron en una amplia sonrisa.

-si vamos de nuevo a mi cuarto podría mostrarte- se quedó de piedra, por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo sintió que de hecho Cartman tenía más libido que él. Luego se mordió el labio inferior para contener la inminente risa y al fin cuando no pudo más soltó la carcajada, Cartman se alejó confundido y fastidiado a la vez - ¿que coño pobre de m…?- levantó la mirada aun entre risas, había detenido el insulto.

-dios, déjame la cuestión de seducir a mi _Cartman_ -gruñó fastidiado saliendo del jardín, rió un poco más ante ese intento de sensualidad, aunque debía admitir que Cartman tenía una sonrisa muy… _cálida_ …

Tardó un momento en calmarse.

-¿quieres ver a tu madre verdad?, esta en hospital paso al infierno y Karen está con ella, Kevin también vino al parecer- escuchó a Eric hablar desde la cocina… su pecho se volvió a retorcer ante los hechos, es curioso como ese tarado le hacía olvidar de todo -te puedo llevar si quieres- el culón se asomó por la puerta, Kenny le observó por un momento en silencio… tenía miedo de ver a su madre a la cara, y peor aún, de ver a Karen a la cara. Miró hacía el suelo indeciso, quería retrasar cuanto pudiese la visita pero sabía que era necesaria, inevitable…

-¿la invitación a tu cuarto sigue en pie?- buscó los ojos ámbar los cuales se abrieron en sorpresa - confiaré en ti _Eric…_ \- y volvió la vista al suelo _-_ no me queda mucho ¿sabes?, para este punto no tengo nada que perder… lo peor que podría suceder es la muerte y aun eso para mí no sería más que un alivio- mordió su labio, su ojo ardió por las inminentes lágrimas.

-perdoname…- las palabras le sacaron por completo de su trance de auto compasión, para cuando subió la vista Eric ya estaba frente a él, su expresión en blanco, idéntica a la de aquella mañana en el hotel …

-¿que?-

-yo… no puedo negar que me agrada de sobremanera verte llorar y muchas otras cosas no tan "plácidas"- sonrió, Kenny por otro lado no pudo, le observó en silencio, no sabía si sentirse indignado o decirle que estaba más que consciente de ello… - cuando agonizabas en mi sala, cuando tus ojos parecían ser absorbidos por esa negra pupila… cuando lloraste de dolor esa noche en el hotel…- desvió la mirada por primera vez, rió por lo bajo, volvió la vista a Kenny tras unos segundos de silencio -cuando pedí que te dispararon al hombro y luego aquí- levantó el índice para tocar de forma suave la frente de Kenny, lo bajo tras un momento -pero es chistoso ¿sabes? porque para este punto es como si tuviese a un juguete roto, que ya no puede hablar por más que tire de su cuerda…-

-me estas diciendo inútil- parafraseó al culón mientras cierto enojo empezaba a crecer en su pecho. Suspiró.

-si, pero ese no es el punto Kenny, el punto es que a pesar de ello aun te deseo ¿sabes?, por eso, si la única forma de tenerte es reducirme a un marica más y pedirte perdón, lo haré- el enojo amainó por supuesto, conocía a Cartman, y él tenía razón, para ese punto era como una muñeca rota… probablemente no era el concepto más ideal o políticamente correcto, probablemente bajo otro contexto sería en extremo absurdo, pero en ese contexto específicamente, donde jalar de la cuerda de la muñeca era la metáfora de su inmortalidad tenía sentido.

-¿y si te pido que te arrodilles y me hagas una amorosa mamada?-

-jodete Kenny- rió.

-entonces me deseas aun cuando sabes que no podrás verme en tan deplorables estados-

-básicamente-

-¿y cuando te aburras?- buscó los ojos miel, este rió.

-no lo haré- dijo con tal seguridad que incluso casi le convenció.

-ya veremos _Eric_ -

-¿en mi cuarto?- rió en respuesta dándose la libertad de olvidarlo todo, no es como que tuviese que esforzarse mucho cuando se trataba de estar junto a Cartman.

-en tu cuarto-

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy supongo, espero les haya gustado, reescribi ese capitulo varias veces e incluso hice varios finales, no se si el que escogí fue el ideal pero bue, ya veremos xD

Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.


	13. Confesión II

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **CONFESIÓN**

* * *

Se quedo como idiota observando la puerta por la que segundos atrás Cartman había salido corriendo… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso pero a la vez sentía que no sabía ni una cuarta parte de la historia lo que le impedía poder hacer cualquier cosa al respecto, ¿debería ir tras el?. Tomó su celular y marcó a Kenny… ocupado.

Suspiró volviendo a poner su celular en el bolsillo.

Miró al gato que había empezado a maullar unos segundos atrás sin la más remota idea de qué coño hacer. La preocupada expresión de Cartman aún rondando en su cabeza, las lágrimas de Kenny corriendo a raudales por su memoria y la música haciendo vibrar las paredes y ventanas sin recato alguno… unos pequeños golpes a la puerta le sacaron de su trance. Por un breve lapso se preguntó quién era el retrasado que golpeaba con la puerta medio abierta hasta que vió a Stan parado allí… la pregunta no dejó su lugar.

-¿Stan?-

-¿puedo pasar?- le miró como si se tratara de un idiota, ¿cuántas veces no habían estado en ese cuarto?

-no lo se, tal vez deberías pedirle permiso a Mr Kitty, dios no quiera y te saque a patadas-Stan rodó los ojos fastidiado adentrándose en la habitación, el gato no paraba de maullar.

-hay un letrero afuera que dice "no entrar" ¿sabes?- bufó en respuesta.

-como si la palabra de Cartman valiese algo para nosotros- rió por lo bajo aun sorprendido por la falta de incomodidad en el ambiente, claro que el sentimiento de que habían cosas que discutir aun le golpeaba desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, para ese punto lo único que podía hacer era evadir esa línea de pensamientos y hacerle saber que aún podían ser amigos, que tal como él había dicho Kyle no esperaba más de lo que sucedió en esa habitación…

Claro que él no era imbécil y era más que obvio que él no era el único medio gay ahí, y con lo sucedido en el baño a la mañana siguiente, sin alcohol, premeditadamente (casi) y conscientes de las consecuencias el pensamiento de un Stan gay o al menos bi no había hecho más que hacerse más fuerte para él -¿pasa algo?- preguntó tras unos cuantos segundos, la mirada de Stan volvió del gato hasta él.

-termine con Wendy-su amigo dijo con tal tranquilidad que no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en respuesta, incrédulo por la falta de emoción.

-¿que paso esta vez?- preguntó añadiendo un toque de fastidio deliberadamente, Stan se acercó al parecer dudando y Kyle empezaba a tener una idea de que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, miró de reojo a la cama sonriendo ante el pensamiento de ensuciarle las sábanas a Cartman por hijo de puta.

-le dije que le hacía falta algo realmente importante- levantó la vista interesado volviendo a buscar los ojos de Stan.

-¿y eso es?-

-un pene- rió, Kyle sonrió junto a él -en realidad no fue eso-

-hubiera sido hilarante de serlo-

-seguramente- Kyle le observó expectante viendo como los orbes azules recorrían incómodos la habitación, estaba tan al tanto de la situación que casi le parecía divertido ver a Stan tan nervioso por algo que cualquiera con un IQ sobre ochenta hubiese visto venir desde que él entró en la habitación. Stan suspiró y Kyle casi pudo escucharle echándose valor a si mismo desde el fondo de su cabeza,no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al verle dar un paso lleno de valor hacia él -verás, yo…- pero lo siguiente que vino fue un sonido de arcadas, sus cejas se elevaron recordando la muestra de afecto de Stan tratando de retroceder pero en segundos había vómito sobre todo su suéter y parte de su rostro. Se quedó estático en el lugar observando con una expresión de desagrado que crecía desenfrenadamente al detallar la enorme mancha de alimentos procesados sobre toda su ropa arrugando su nariz en asco.

-¡DIOS STAN!- gritó levantando sus brazos con disgusto, como si alejándonos de la sustancia fuese a evitar ensuciarse más, Stan se limpió la comisura de los labios levantando la mirada totalmente atónito por el suceso…

-joder Kyle, lo siento, de verd…- se tapó la boca de inmediato y Kyle dió un paso hacia atrás horrorizado por un segundo bombardeo de vómito, Stan solo se giró para terminar vomitando sobre la cama de Cartman.

-¡QUE PUTO ASCO!- gritó frenético por lo desagradable del olor, odiaba estar sucio, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar de forma descontrolada sintiéndose envuelto de total basura hasta que su mirada chocó con la preocupada de Stan. Sus cejas arqueadas en tal arrepentimiento y confusión que volvió a recordar cómo respirar con normalidad, le vio morder su labio inferior, probablemente sintiéndose terrible por la situación sin idea de que decir para disculparse. Kyle suspiró desechando toda posibilidad de besarle sin un buen lavado de dientes antes.

 _Kyle, puede que tu no seas el más "activo" en la relación pero todos sabemos quien llevará los pantalones aquí._ Pensó para sí mismo tragándose el asco con la intención de razonar.

-yo también te quiero -se atrevió a decir, las cejas de Stan por supuesto se elevaron en sorpresa, su boca se entreabrió y Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír, miró hacia la cama de Cartman -¿sabes? pensaba ensuciar sus sábanas, ya sabes, para joderle un poco…- su expresión se volvió a contraer en desagrado -pero no pensaba precisamente en esto, dios- se estremeció volviendo su vista a su sueter.

-Lo siento mucho Kyle, de verdad, esto no pasaba desde… no lo se, desde hace años así que de verdad lo siento mucho- no se molestó en interrumpir la larga disculpa más centrado en quitarse el suéter sin que lo húmedo rozara su cabello. Tras un quisquilloso esfuerzo lo logró tirándolo en una esquina.

-esta bien…-por suerte el vómito no había atravesado hasta su camiseta, se volvió a estremecer al recordar la humedad en su rostro -¿sabes? no está bien, por el amor de dios Stan…-empezó fastidiado, se retuvo al ver miedo en los ojos azules, se volvió a tragar el asco resignado -solo… solo trata de girar a otro lado, solo eso, por favor- concluyó ¿ese momento podía llegar a ser menos romántico?.

Stan intentó abrir la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar, solo saldrían más disculpas así que prefirió no ser tan redundante, o al menos eso creyó Kyle.

Decidió ir al baño primero antes de continuar pero estaba cerrado, sintió la mirada curiosa de Stan tras el. La casa estaba atestada de gente así que era imposible entrar al baño al parecer. Gruñó fastidiado sin saber con que limpiar su rostro, ¿y si su cabello también…

Volvió la vista a la preocupada expresión de Stan, él le conocía perfectamente y probablemente estaba al tanto de todo el dilema que cruzaba por la cabeza de Kyle en ese momento.

-es increíble como… _esto_ …- miró con desagrado hacia su pecho antes rodeado de fluidos desagradables -es más importante que lo que sera de nosotros a partir de ahora ¿eh?- bromeó tratando de ignorar la suciedad en su rostro, Stan sonrió nerviosamente.

-supongo-

-¿quieres irte de aquí?- asintió hacia Kyle y juntos bajaron las escaleras y se enfrentaron al frío de la noche.

* * *

Miró el reloj digital con fastidio y sueño al confirmar que ese gordo de mierda lo estaba llamando a mitad de la noche, estiró su mano hasta la mesa de noche dispuesto a mandarle a la mierda por llamar a las dos de la mañana.

 _-Kahl…-_ suspiró planeando sus palabras en respuesta pero el culón no le dejó - _tengo un niño de tres años en mis brazos, estoy en mi cuarto y no se donde coño ponerlo porque por alguna razón de mierda mi cama esta llena de vómito…_ \- no entendió la parte del niño pero en medio del sueño no le interesó procesarla, sonrió estúpidamente mirando por sobre su hombro a Stan durmiendo a su lado.

-es de esperarse después de una fiesta, imbécil, pudo ser cualquiera así que vete a que te den por…-

 _-aquí está uno de tus hediondos suéteres naranjas ¡¿PORQUE COÑO HAY VÓMITO EN MI PUTA CAMA JUDÍO DE MIER…-_ colgó.

-¿quién era?- escuchó a Stan medio dormido, giró hacia él y se hundió en el pecho cubierto por una de sus pijamas, una mezcla de la esencia de ambos.

-Cartman…- respondió perezosamente -ruega para que no terminemos digiriendo a nuestros padres con algo de chile-

-¿que?-

-nada, solo duerme-

* * *

Supongo que este fue el capitulo mas corto de toda la historia, pero es mas con el fin de concluir la parte de Kyle y Stan.

Mis disculpas por la tardanza, estoy demasiado centrada en la otra historia y de momento pondré esta historia como terminada, claro que considero que un epilogo no estaría mal.

Necesito mas tiempo para procesar emociones, ya saben, para generar ideas y demás porque estoy absurdamente seca en cuanto a esta historia y no me siento capaz de escribir el epilogo pronto por eso mismo.

Perdón por errores que de nuevo no haya visto y muchas gracias por los Reviews c: de verdad hacen que el esfuerzo que uno pone en estas historias valga la pena :)

Hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo :3


End file.
